una nueva aventura comienza
by pbgg
Summary: goku después de haber sido derrotado en el torneo de fuerza de zeno termina cayendo en el universo de naruto, esto alerto a muchos shinobis ya que jamas habían sentido algo así. ATENCIÓN ESTE FANFIC ESTA HECHO PARA UN PUBLICO MADURO Y CON MENTE UN POCO ABIERTA. INCLUYE HAREM Y LEMON.
1. PROLOGO

La nueva aventura de son goku

Prologo

Hola a todos soy pbgg, bien antes que nada sé que estarán preguntándose apoco este tipo sigue escribiendo otras historias si ni siquiera ha acabado las anteriores, pues si y ahora explicare porque, esta fue una idea que al inicio se me hizo un poco rara pero conforme paso el tiempo me vi en la necesidad de escribirla por lo cual ahora la comenzare a publicar.

Bueno como ya vieron la descripción. Goku ha caído en el universo de naruto sin ninguna explicación.

Prosiguiendo con esto, la historia estará ambientada en naruto antes de la etapa shippuden por lo cual los 12 de konoha tendrán entre 12 y 13 años respectivamente.

La historia constara de no sé cuántos capítulos.

¡ADVERTENCIA!

Esta historia contendrá los siguientes géneros:

Harem masivo (demasiado masivo para ser exactos), Lolicon, maduras, lolicon hard, lemon, lemon hard, orgias, milf, impregnation, pregnant y un poco de incesto

Bien de una vez aclarare quienes estarán en el harem

Vados, bulma, androide 18, videl, pan, otsutsuki kaguya, senju tsunade, terumi mei, konan, shizune, yuhi kurenai, uchiha mikoto, uzumaki kushina, tsume inuzuka, hyuga hinata (de 12 años), yamanaka ino (12 años), temari (15 años), hyuga hanabi (9 años), mitarashi anko, karui (12 años), kurotsuchi (15 años), samui (13 años), yugito nii, fuu, tenten, (13 años) uchiha sarada (12 años), tayuyá.

Bien si hay algún lector le gustaría que metiera a más chicas no me importaría.

Bueno en los siguientes meses publicare el primer capítulo que espero que les vaya a gustar esta nueva historia.


	2. el inicio de una nueva aventura

**capitulo 1**

 **el nuevo mundo, la aventura definitiva comienza**

todo se había vuelto oscuro en ese momento, ya no existía universo alguno, pero entonces porque todavía podía sentirse vivo, se suponía que el debía haber desaparecido no?, pero entonces sintió la mano de alguien, una mano muy suave y un poco pequeño, mientras el iba abriendo sus ojos, pudo sentir que esa mano lentamente le dejo.

lentamente mientras recobraba su vista pudo ver delante de el a una extraña mujer, esta mujer tenia un rostro de preocupación por el hombre, ella sin ser brusca le pregunto

\- te encuentras bien - dijo la mujer mientras en su rostro mostraba estar muy preocupada por aquel hombre de cabellos negros alborotados

\- s... si - dijo el pelinegro muy débil mientras se ponía de pie - y tu eres? - pregunto el pelinegro mientras se podía notar que no tenia muchas energías en su cuerpo

\- yo - dijo kaguya mientras le miraba - soy kaguya otsutsuki - dijo la mujer mientras trataba de acercarse a goku pero este le dijo muy débilmente

\- no se preocupe - dijo el pelinegro mientras sacaba una pequeña bolsa de su pantalón naranja, rápidamente saco una pequeña semilla verde de la bolsa, después de esto se trago la semilla - estaré bien - en eso la mujer pudo ver como las heridas de goku se fueron curando lo cual le sorprendió, después de esto el pelinegro parecía estar de mejor forma - vez te lo dije

\- si lo veo - dijo kaguya mientras analizaba a goku con sus ojos - pero se me hace de mala educación de que sea la única que ha dicho su nombre

\- es cierto - dijo goku un poco apenado - yo me llamo son goku - dijo con una sonrisa mientras veia a kaguya

\- así que son goku hee.. - dijo kaguya mientras se alejaba un poco de el - podrías decirme como es que estas aquí

\- por que lo dice - dijo goku muy confundido

\- repentinamente apareciste aquí en mi hogar - dijo kaguya mientras le señalo a goku

\- como? - dijo goku un poco sorprendido - se supone que zeno-sama elimino mi universo

\- zeno? sama? - dijo kaguya muy confundida por lo que había dicho el pelinegro - quien es el? - pregunto muy dudosa la peliblanca

\- zeno-sama es el ser mas poderoso de donde vengo - dijo goku con una sonrisa - tan poderoso que destruyo todo mi universo - dijo goku esto hizo que kaguya abriera mucho sus ojos

\- entonces debe ser alguien muy poderoso - dijo kaguya mientras se sentaba de forma elegante - pero dime, que fue lo que paso para que ese tal zeno destruyera tu universo - dijo kaguya muy seria

\- bueno eso paso porque - en eso naruto comenzó a comentarle de como empezó todo ese revuelo del torneo de los universos - y pues digamos que yo llegue a las finales de este torneo, pero en eso algo sucedió y hizo que perdiera el combate, y esto hizo que zeno-sama destruyera mi universo - dijo goku un poco serio - pero ahora me estoy preguntando como fue que llegue aquí

en eso alguien apareció flotando detrás de ellos, era una mujer de piel azul con un báculo en su mano derecha junto con un pequeño igual azul pero con cabeza un poco ovalada

\- creo que yo puedo explicar eso - dijo el pequeño mientras ponía en alerta a kaguya

\- zen-chan - dijo goku sorprendido - que haces aquí

\- son-kun - hablo la mujer de piel azul - pido que escuches a zeno-sama por un momento

\- esta bien - dijo goku mientras se ponía enfrente de zeno

\- goku - hablo zeno mientras le veía - quiero que te encargues de este nuevo universo - dijo zeno mientras esto sorprendía a goku

\- pero porque yo - dijo goku muy confundido

\- goku - volvió hablar zeno - mi tiempo en este multiverso se esta acabando - dijo zeno mientras mostraba una de sus manos a goku, esta estaba de un color gris y parecía que la piel se empezaba a caer - es por eso que realice el torneo de fuerza - comento zeno mientras colocaba su frente con la de goku - así que por favor - en eso zeno hizo que a goku le rodeara un aura de color platino - acepta mi poder - en eso goku empezo a sentir como un gran poder empezaba a obtener su cuerpo mientras que su ropa empezaba a cambiar, para llegar a un punto en el que solamente tenia un pantalon como el de majinn buu y una capa mientras que en su pecho se empezo a formar un sello que era un infinito

\- que es esto - dijo goku mientras sentia su cuerpo muy pesado - esto es...

\- el poder de zeno-sama - hablo vados mientras observaba a goku muy seria

\- goku - hablo zeno con una sonrisa - puedes jugar conmigo en otro momento - dijo zeno mientras le sonreía a goku

\- si zen-chan - dijo goku con una sonrisa, para despues preguntar - pero que se refiere con multiverso - dijo goku muy confundido

\- deja que yo te lo explique - dijo vedo mientras se paraba enfrente de goku - al igual que existen 12 universos, estos están encerrados en lo que se llama celda de cosmos dorado - en eso hizo aparecer un cubo de color blanco en el cual se encontraban los 12 universos - pero no solo hay un cubo, hay quinientas celdas de cosmos dorados, y cada uno cuenta con su propia representación - en eso vados hizo aparecer otro cubo pero de color azul - este cubo de cosmos dorado no tiene quien le defienda en momentos de crisis - en eso ella mostró a goku unas 10 sombras que se encontraban encima de otros diez cubos de cosmos dorado - hay mas seres como zeno-sama pero estos pueden llegar a ser mucho mas poderosos y peligrosos, es por eso que zeno-sama te mando hacia aquí

\- me estas diciendo que hay mas seres como zen-chan - dijo goku muy sorprendido - no puede ser - dijo goku mientras veía el cubo de color azul - y este cubo de cosmos dorado que lo representa

\- el cubo de cosmos dorado del cual estarás a cargo es - en eso ella hizo aparecer delante de goku un kunai - el cubo ninja, existe también, los cubos de de los piratas, caballeros zodiacales, de los mafiosos, de los magos, de los shinigamis, de los héroes, de los cazadores, el marvel, el dc, el cubo de la oscuridad (en este cubo ninguna persona tiene, poderes, ni ki, ni chakra ni otra energia vital, entre otros).

de pronto kaguya quien solo se había decidido a no interrumpir, al escuchar eso abrió los ojos sorprendida

\- e... eso - trato de hablar kaguya - eso es imposible, no puedo creer tal vil mentira

\- ha hola - hablo zeno - y tu quien eres? - pregunto zeno muy confundido haciendo a kaguya enfurecer

\- yo soy kaguya otsutsuki y soy la diosa creadora del chakra - dijo kaguya muy seria mientras se podía notar molestia en su rostro - y no pienso seguir escuchando mas esa blasfemia que ustedes están diciendo - en eso se dispuso a atacar a zeno pero en eso sintió que el con tan solo su pequeño dedo pulgar detuvo el ataque de kaguya

\- esto no es divertido - dijo zeno mientras empezaba a expedir un gran poder haciendo que kaguya empezara a estar de rodillas - me haré cargo de ti - en eso zeno empezó a desintegrar a kaguya pero entonces sintió a alguien que le toco su hombro

\- espera zen-chan - dijo goku un poco nervioso - espera porque no me deja que me encargue de esto - dijo goku con sus manos alzadas

\- y como? - pregunto zeno mientras dejaba a kaguya muy sorprendida

\- la convertiré en la kami, de este universo - dijo goku mientras eso sorprendía y ofendía en parte a kaguya

\- entonces estas aceptando el convertirte en el protector de este cubo - dijo zeno con una sonrisa -

\- si - dijo goku con una sonrisa - por eso no quiero que desintegres a kaguya-chan - eso sorprendió a kaguya, ya que nunca en toda su vida alguien le había llamado así

\- esta bien - dijo zeno muy feliz - bueno goku, para darte los poderes de un dios definitivamente y completamente, choca tu puño con el mio - dijo zeno mostrando le su puño a goku

\- así - pregunto goku mientras chocaba su puño con zeno sin bajarlo

rápidamente goku pudo sentir grandes corrientes de ki rodear su cuerpo, el ki ahora era de color rojo metálico mientras sus ojos cambiaban, ahora estos era de color purpura. repentinamente a goku le salieron unos guantes naranja con el símbolo de un dragón parecido a shen long pero en dorado, estos parecían pesar mucho mientras que los zapatos de goku se convertían en unas botas como las de vegito, solo que completamente negras

\- bien eso es todo - dijo zeno mientras miraba con asombro a goku - geniaaaal

\- eso crees - dijo goku mientras empezaba a checar su cuerpo - sabes no se siente tan mal eso - en eso goku empezó a levantar su brazo mientras empezaba a lanzar un combo de golpes al aire mientra que podía ver como estos podían romper las grietas de la realidad

\- goku - dijo zeno mientras ponía por primera vez en mucho tiempo ponía una cara de preocupación - quiero advertiré de algo que no a terminado - dijo zeno mientras creaba la imagen de alguien este parecía ser un gran dragón pero con cuerpo humano

\- quien es el - dijo goku un poco serio mientras podía sentir como ese tipo expedía un gran poder

\- el es - dijo zeno mientras desaparecía la imagen - miktarak - el es padre y creador de todo lo que existe - dijo zeno mientras veía a goku - el es alguien muy malo - en eso zeno mostro una gran cicatrices en su pecho - y desde hace eones a tratado de consumir todo lo que creo

\- pero porque quiere destruir todo lo que creo - pregunto goku por lo que dijo zeno

\- no lo se - dijo zeno - pero lo que si se, es que no tardara en consumir los demás cubos, es por eso que yo y otro seres, nos encargamos de buscar a protectores de los cubos que faltan

\- oigan yo estoy aqui - hablo kaguya molesta ya que no la tomaban en cuenta

\- zen-chan, pero porque yo - comento goku ya que el había perdido el torneo

\- goku, se que pensaras por que yo y no alguien de este cubo - dijo zeno con una sonrisa - pero la verdad, es que tu eres alguien con el corazón puro y solo ellos pueden hacer esto - en eso zeno volteo a ver a vados - vados

\- si zeno-sama - hablo vados mientras flotaba hacia zeno

\- quiero que seas el ángel de goku - esto dicho por zeno, sorprendió a vados

\- pero, porque? - comento confundida vados mientras veía a goku

\- tu seras, su guía en esta nueva aventura - en eso zeno estaba por desaparecer - adiós

y así el cuerpo de zeno fue haciéndose polvo, vados había quedado sorprendida y confundida, pero para goku ahora había una gran pregunta en su mente, que es lo que haré de ahora en adelante, como podía proteger un mundo que no conocía, hasta que recordó que en ese lugar estaba kaguya así que fue hacia ella

\- kaguya-chan - pregunto goku a la peliblanco de tres ojos

\- que ocurre - dijo kaguya todavía molesta por lo que acababa de oír

\- tu eres de este mundo - dijo goku lo ya obvio - me podrías mostrar como es

\- claro, solo déjame romper la luna - dijo kaguya con mucha ironía mientras le empezaba a comentar a goku todo lo que había pasado con sus hijos hace años

\- así que me estas diciendo que estas encerrada aquí en la luna - dijo goku mientras trataba de entender la historia de kaguya - porque trataste de eliminar a todos los humanos, solo porque tenían parte de tu energía - esto puso un poco pensativo a goku - y porque no solamente creas mas de esa energía

\- como si fuera fácil - dijo kaguya con los brazos cruzados muy molesta

\- entonces que tal - en eso goku tuvo una idea - que tal si yo te doy un poco de mi energía

\- crees que que con solo tu podre regenerar mi energía - dijo kaguya con incredulidad - para eso necesito mas de mil personas

\- ya esta - dijo goku quien puso un poco de su ki en la palma de su mano, para después ponerla en la frente de kaguya - con ese ki que te di bastara

\- ... - kaguya tardo unos segundos en reaccionar hasta que - pe... pero co... como al... alguien como tu pudo - en eso ella rápidamente se aparto de goku mientras llevaba su mano derecha a su frente mientras sentía como su chakra volvía a su estado original

\- bien ahora que ya estas completamente bien - dijo goku acercándose mientras vados le seguía - me puedes mostrar este mundo

\- co... como piensas que solo haciendo eso querré ayudarte - dijo kaguya mientras veía con enfado a goku - y si quisiera no podría, romper el sello tardaria como

\- cual este - dijo goku mientras con un golpe rompía una gran pared

\- ¡imposibleeee! - grito atónita kaguya mientras veía como goku había roto tan fácil el sello que le retenía

\- bien - dijo goku mientras se limpiaba las manos - ahora si me ayudaras. - dijo goku mientras veia a kaguya quien estaba completamente sorprendida

kaguya no podía decir nada, todo lo que le había dicho a goku, este mismo lo hizo demasiado facil, lo cual le daba dos opciones, la primera era ayudar a goku y salir con el a ver el mundo o quedarse en la luna

\- esta bien - dijo kaguya aceptando derrotada mientras veia a goku este tenia una sonrisa en su rostro - pero con una condicion

\- cual - pregunto goku mientras veia a kaguya dudoso

\- no podrás pelear con ninguna persona - esto hizo que goku se pusiera un poco en desacuerdo hasta que volvió a ver a kaguya - pero lo podrás hacer solo si es necesario

\- esta bien - dijo goku mientras le extendia su mano a kaguya la cual reacciono muy confusa - trato hecho?

\- s... si - dijo kaguya muy confundida mientras tomaba la mano de goku - trato hecho - afirmo mientras que goku se disponía a salir de la luna hasta que de repente apareció alguien enfrente de el, era una persona parecida a kaguya pero este se veía mas viejo

\- alto ahí - dijo esa persona mientras veía muy furioso a goku - no puedo permitirles avanzar mas - dijo mientras veía serio a su madre y esta le miraba con desprecio

\- hola - dijo goku alzando su mano - y tu eres?

\- yo soy hagoromo otsutsuki - dijo mientras con un basto se paraba enfrente de goku - y yo junto con mi hermano hamura sellamos a nuestra madre aquí - dijo mientras señalaba a goku con su baculo - y quiero saber como rompiste el sello

\- yo... - dijo goku serio mientras veía a hagoromo - la verdad tampoco se - dijo goku haciendo caer al piso a hagoromo quien no podía creer lo que escuchaba

\- estas diciendo que solo lo tocaste y eso fue todo - dijo hagoromo mientras le veía muy sorprendido

\- bueno si lo pones de esa forma si - dijo goku llevando su mano derecha de tras de su cabeza

\- que le hiciste - dijo hagaromo mientras observaba a su madre muy molesto mientras ella no dejaba de verlo con cara de desprecio

\- yo no le hice nada - hablo kaguya muy furiosa - y si lo hubiera hecho jamas te lo contaría

\- tranquilos - dijo goku tratando de calmar la situación

\- no puedo creerte - dijo hagoromo mientras señalaba a su madre - alguien debió de darle chakra, demasiado diria yo, para poder romper el sello

\- ya te dije que no le hice nada - dijo kaguya mientras empezaba a expedir una gran cantidad sorprendiendo a hagoromo

\- este poder - dijo hagoromo muy sorprendido - como lo obtuviste, que hiciste - dijo muy molesto - confiesa madre

\- fue gracias a este hombre - dijo kaguya mientras señalaba a goku este solamente sonreía un poco apenado

\- tu... - dijo hagoromo muy furioso mientras se disponía a liberar su poder

\- así que quieres pelear - dijo goku con una sonrisa retadora haciendo sonrojar un poco a kaguya - kaguya-chan

\- "pero que?" - pensó hagoromo muy sorprendido de como le habia llamado ese hombre a su madre

\- que cosa goku - dijo kaguya mientras observaba a goku hasta que por fin lo habia entendido - esta bien hazlo

\- bien - dijo goku mientras se colocaba en posición de combate - ven cuando quieras, hagoromo - en eso hagoromo no aguanto mas y se lanzo hacia goku mientras que este no habia movido ningún solo dedo

\- **senpo** \- en eso hagoromo activo sus tres dojutsu - **Idaina jigen shokku** \- depronto hagoromo disparo una gran esfera varia color

\- "genial el es fuerte" - dijo goku mientras se preparaba para el impacto, pero de pronto se dio cuenta que ya no era solo una esfera eran mas de 50 - "esto se pone cada vez mejor" - en eso el empezó a esquivar las esferas que se lanzaban hacia el

\- "pero quien es el" - pensó hagoromo quien observaba como goku esquivaba su ataque sin dificultad alguna

\- eso es todo lo que tienes - dijo goku provocando a hagoromo quien este solo se dispuso a generar sellos de manos muy rápidos

- **futon: Kami no hi no dai hōshutsu** \- en eso una gran descarga de fuego dorado se disparo hacia goku el cual se teletransporto detrás de hagoromo quien quedo sorprendido - "pero como" - pensó hagoromo sorprendido mientras podía ver a goku con una sonrisa - "ese ataque cubre toda huida, ni siquiera con cambiazo tan extremo podría escapar" - pensó mientras veía a goku

\- eso es todo - dijo goku con los brazos cruzados mientras observaba a hagoromo con una sonrisa - es mi turno - y sin dudarlo goku a una velocidad divina golpeo a hagoromo haciéndole escupir sangre después de hace mucho tiempo

\- "cuando el..." - dijo hagoromo mientras se levantaba pesadamente mientras se llevaba sus manos al abdomen

\- vamos - dijo goku volviendo a conectar un golpe pero esta vez a su rostro de hagaromo es rápidamente perdió el dominio de sus tres dojutsus - que paso con la fuerza de hace rato

\- "n... no puedo ver" - pensó hagoromo mientras se disponía a pararse - "quien es el" - pensaba hagoromo mientras trataba de abrir sus ojos pero no podía, así que solo le quedaba una opción, confiar en sus demás sentidos mientras trataba de buscar el chakra de goku pero sin éxito - "que... donde esta" - dijo hagoromo mientras no podía sentir la presencia de goku

\- he acabado - dijo goku mientras se disponía a retirarse del lugar dejando completamente sorprendido a kaguya y a hagoromo el cual pensó que después de mucho tiempo en revivir seria asesinado

\- pero como - dijo kaguya muy incrédula mientras veía a hagoromo cayendo al piso sin energías - podías haberle matado

\- en eso goku quien le estaba dando la espalda a kaguya dijo - podía pero - en eso kaguya vio una sonrisa en goku dejándola muy sonrojada - eso no hubiera sido una pelea justa - estas ultimas palabras sorprendieron a kaguya y a hagoromo el cual se sentía un poco feliz por haber conocido a goku

\- hey - llamo débilmente hagoromo a goku - cual es ti nombre - dijo mientras se podía ver sus esfuerzos por levantarse

\- yo soy son goku - dijo mientras se disponia a salir de la luna - vados - dijo goku mientras veia a la peliblanca con piel azul - curarle por favor

\- okey goku-sama - dijo vados mientras así una reverencia

\- y una cosa - dijo goku mientras veia a vados con una sonrisa - solamente llámame goku - dijo goku mientras se disponía a salir

\- okey goku - dijo vados mientras empezaba a caminar hacia hagoromo quien todavía estaba en el suelo - bien - en eso vados empezó a hacer brillar su baculo, al paso de unos minutos termino de curar a hagoromo - bien ya esta

\- disculpa - dijo hagoromo mientras observaba a vados - porque son goku ayudo a alguien como mi madre - dijo muy confundido mientras podía sentir que su madre ya no tenia tantos sentimientos de odio en su corazón

\- goku es, un poderoso que guerrero de donde nosotros provenimos, libro incontables batalla pero a pesar de eso, su corazón sigue siendo tan puro como el de un niño - dijo vados con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas lo cual noto hagoromo con una sonrisa - pero su inocencia, su inocencia es pura, y sabe que junto corazón puede saber si una persona es buena y si esta necesita de su ayuda - esto sorprendió a kaguya la cual no podía contenerse a pensar de forma diferente por goku, después de mencionar eso, vados continuo contando la historia de como llegaron ahí, esto sorprendió a hagoromo quien solo podía mantener sus ojos muy abiertos, tras procesar esa historia hagoromo vio que su madre ahora ya no tenia algún rastro de maldad en su corazón por lo cual

\- madre - dijo hagoromo mientras volteaba a ver a su madre - veo que has cambiado de parecer, y yo también lo he hecho, por lo cual te permitiré salir de aquí pero con una condición

\- y cual es esa condición - dijo kaguya ya no tan molesta con su hijo

\- no te contengas con tus emociones - dijo con una sonrisa mientras eso hacia sonrojar a su madre y esta no sabia a que se debía dicho sonrojo

en eso goku les llamo, para ser exactos, a vados y a kaguya mientras ella empezaba a sonreír después de mucho tiempo y se despedía alegremente de su hijo el cual solo podía ver con admiración al hombre mas fuerte que había conocido.

tras haber salido de la luna vados los llevo directo hacia la tierra, mientras que kaguya se sentía mas que libre, ya que después de muchos años ella por fin seria libre, goku por su parte quería ver como el mundo de este universo era y que tan fuertes eran sus residentes. no tardaron en llegar a un bosque cerca de la aldea de la hoja en un rayo de luz mientras que goku podía observar como era este mundo, sus casas no eran tan grandes como las de su mundo, y se podía ver que la aldea a la que llegaron tenia un monumento con cuatro rostros

\- genial - dijo goku con una sonrisa mientras chocaba sus puños - por fin llegamos - goku se dispuso a caminar hacia el portón de la aldea pero fue detenido por vados

\- alto ahí goku-san - dijo vados mientras se paraba enfrente de el

\- que pasa vados - dijo goku muy confundido mientras ladeaba su cabeza - porque no me dejas seguir

\- no puedo permitir que entres a este lugar con ese atuendo - dijo vados quien señalo la ropa de goku la cual le había otorgado zeno

\- y como quieres que me cambie, no tengo mas ropa - dijo goku mientras hacia un puchero

\- espere un segundo - dijo vados mientras señalaba a goku con su báculo, en eso sus ropas comenzaron a cambiar, ahora goku traía puesto unas botas de color negro, estas cubrían una parte de su pantalón que era de color blanco mientras que su parte superior estaba cubierta con un conjunto (hagan de cuenta que tiene su playera de la resurrección de frizzer) verde y esta era amarrada por un cinturón negro que tenia la insignia de un dragón, y tenia unas muñequeras negras - vien ya esta - dijo vados mientras goku se miraba las partes de su cuerpo

\- gracias ahora puedo pasar - dijo goku mientras que vados le negaba con la cabeza

\- no - dijo vados mientras señalaba a kaguya la cual solo hizo un gesto de molestia - usted también tendrá que cambiarse, en eso kaguya se sorprendió, vados volvió a hacer lo mismo que hizo con goku dándole a kaguya un short corto que le llegaba hasta arriba de su rodilla mientras en su parte de arriba se le empezaba a formar una blusa pegada de color blanca de cuello de tortuga mientras que en sus brazos aparecieron calentadores de color negro, ella en la parte de su calzado tenia unas sandalias ninja de color negro

\- es... esto es - dijo kaguya mientra que podía sentir como algo en su pecho se rompía - "esto es malo" - pensó preocupada kaguya mientras sabia lo que se avecinaba, en eso se pudo notar como la blusa pegada empezaba a inflarse en su pecho lo cual dio a notar que el pecho de kaguya eran de copa J lo cual hizo saltar de asombro a vados - kyaaaaaa - por primera vez en su vida había mostrado el tamaño original de sus pecho mientras ella callo de rodillas de verguenza mientras trataba de ocultar lo inevitable

\- que pasa - dijo goku sin comprender porque kaguya estaba de es formo

\- aléjate - dijo muy avergonzada mientras apartaba a goku

\- ... - vados se le quedo viendo a kaguya - oye no te pongas así - dijo mientras ella cambiaba su ropa mostrando que ella tenia una copa doble L, ella traía consigo un pantalon (como el de kisara de kenichi) mientras que su parte superior tenia una blusa pegada sin mangas mientras que en su brazo derecho se podia notar un calentador gris.

goku solo se dispuso a seguir con su camino mientras no le daba importancia, el pudo ver que en el horizonte comenzaba a salir el sol mientras que el porton de la aldea se iba abriendo lentamente. el con una sonrisa se encamino a los dos hombres que se encontraban

\- hola - dijo goku alegremente mientras se ponia enfrente de los hombre

\- h... hola - dijo uno de los dos hombre muy confundido

\- como se llama este lugar - pregunto goku con una gran curiosidad -

\- "quien es este sujeto" - pensaba un poco desconcertado el hombre - esta es la aldea de la hoja - dijo mientras señalaba su banda con el símbolo de la aldea

\- kaguya-chan - llamo goku mientras volteaba a ver a su acompañante

\- qu... que ocurre goku - pregunto un poco avergonzada por mostrar el tamaño original de sus pechos

en un instante los dos hombres al ver kaguya y a vados cayeron en un gran charco de su sangre mientras esta dejaba de salir de su nariz

\- sabes cual es la aldea de la hoja - le pregunto goku, mientras podía notar algo extraña a kaguya

\- lo siento - dijo kaguya mientras agachaba su cabeza un poco apenada - pero ya no se como esta estructurado este mundo desde hace mas de cien años - dijo kaguya mientras veía a goku - perdóname - dijo kaguya mientras hacia una reverencia a goku

\- descuida - dijo goku muy alegre - eso hará este viaje mas divertido - dijo goku poniendo su mano sobre la cabeza de kaguya sorprendiendo a esta misma - hora solo hay que esperar a que esos dos se levanten - dijo goku señalando a los shinobis que parecían tener una sonrisa en su rostro

\- "cada vez me sorprendes mas" - penso kaguya viendo al hombre que la habia liberado de su prisión y no le había importado que ella no supiera como estaba organizado su mundo en la actualidad - "tiene poco tiempo que te he conocido, y ahora mis corazon se encuentra muy confuso, que me pasa" - pensaba kaguya con un poco de preocupación

\- hey kaguya-chan te encuentras bien - le llamo goku mientras ponia su rostro frente al de kaguya

\- haa... - kaguya al notar el rostro de goku tan cerca de el se sonrojo hasta llegar al punto en el que su rostro parecía un gran tomate rojo - es... estoy bien - dijo alejándose un poco de goku mientras se disponía a entrar a la aldea

ya después de recuperar la razón los dos shinobis, vieron que las dos mujeres que habían visto ya no se encontraban pero el que si se encontraba todavía era el hombre de cabellos puntiagudos

\- oi ya están bien - dijo goku un poco alegre - me pueden decir que es la aldea de la hoja - dijo goku, los hombre despues de ver a goku se esperaron un momento y comenzaron a contarle de la aldea de la hoja para despues preguntarle a goku porque no conocia la aldea si era muy conocida fuera de la misma por otras aldeas - ha es que yo vengo de un pueblo muy alejado de las demás aldeas jejeje - comento goku con una sonrisa - y la verdad queria saber si podia pasar unos cuantos dias aquí jejeje - dijo goku mientras llevaba sus manos atrás de su cabeza

los hombres vieron goku como un extraños, pero también les grado ya que este parecía ser una muy buena persona.

\- esta bien - dijo uno con una sonrisa en su rostro - puedes pasar, deberias ir a este lugar - en eso el shinobi le dio una nota de un hotel el cual se llamaba el hotel de nubes blancas - ahí podrías pasar tu estadía aquí en konoha

\- ha gracias chicos - dijo goku muy alegre mientras se disponía a entrar a la aldea donde se encontraban kaguya y vados esperándole

\- vaya tardaste mucho - dijo vados con un poco de molestia - bueno ya sabes donde nos quedaremos aquí

\- si - dijo goku mientras le entregaba la nota - hay que ir a este hotel - dijo goku eso hizo que las chicas lo malinterpretaran

\- ¡QUEEE! - dijeron vados y kaguya mientras gente alrededor los veía muy raro

\- como puedes decir eso - dijo vados mientras tomaba del cuello a goku

\- que cosa - dijo goku muy confundido - solo les estoy diciendo que vayamos a un hotel eso es todo - lo que dijo goku fue escuchados por los aldeanos que les rodeaban (mayormente los propios adultos) haciendo que estos se imaginaran a goku en un trió con ambas mujeres

\- sigues diciendo eso - dijo vados mientras le jaloneaba

\- que - dijo goku mientras todavía veía esta situación sin nada malo - sabes para que son los hoteles no? - dijo goku un poco molesto - son para dormir - en eso vados cayo de espaldas al igual que todos los que les rodeaban, ya que habían confundido a goku mientras este solo se disponía a acercarse a un aldeano para preguntarle como llegar al hotel, este gustosamente le ayudo a goku. después de eso se dio cuenta de que kaguya estaba demasiado colorada de su cara mientras esta estaba un poco caliente en su piel - oi kaguya-chan te encuentras bien - hablo goku mientras que se dio cuenta de que ella no reaccionaba, decidió que cargarla era la única opción, hacia que la le tomo las piernas y la puso sobre su espalda mientras ella parecía aceptar el agarre de goku, no obstante vados todavía se encontraba caída en el piso mientras vio a goku avanzar empezó a seguirlo

\- hey goku - dijo vados corriendo detrás de el - espérame, como piensas pedir un cuarto si tu no tienes dinero

después de eso goku junto con vados y kaguya prosiguieron con caminar por casi 15 minutos mientras buscaban el hotel en la gran aldea, despues de eso goku lo encontró, no era de alta calidad ni de mala cumbre, era un hotel adecuado para goku, el se dispuso a entrar mientras podía notar que el hotel estaba mejor arreglado por dentro, despues de eso pidio tres habitaciones, para sorpresa de kaguya quien fue despertando poco a poco se soprendio en ver que goku le estaba cargando, ella no dijo nada ya que por alguna razón sentía agradable estar recargada en la espalda de goku, ella vio que goku la estaba llevando a una habitación mientras vados entraba a una que estaba enfrente de la que parecía ser para kaguya, goku al darse cuenta de que kaguya ya habia despertado decidio dejarla caminar y decirle que tendria una habitación propia por los siguientes días.

ya una hora después, goku le dijo a vados que saldría con kaguya a dar un paseo por konoha ya que ambos querían conocer mas la ciudad, ella dijo que no podia ir ya que quería estar un rato sola.

\- al fin - dijo vados mientras se encerraba y ponía una barrera en su cuarto - ahora - en eso ella hizo desaparecer sus prendas hasta quedar completamente desnuda y acostarse en su cama - ahora - dijo con voz un poco tímida mientras acercaba sus manos a los labios suaves de su vagina - haaa... - dejo salir un chillido de existacion mientras empezaba a jugar con su clítoris haciendo que empezara a gemir un poco mas, en eso ella hizo aparecer una foto de goku un poco cerca de su vagina la cual se estaba masturbando - haaa... gokuuuu - dijo ella con éxtasis mientras veía a la imagen de goku con una sonrisa mientras continuaba con mas velocidad sus movimientos de dedos, en eso ella llevo dos dedos a su boca mientras los empezaba a chupar con muchísima lujuria, mientras empezaba a sacar sus líquidos de amor de su vagina - haaa goku, me vengo, me vengo, me vengo - en eso ella hizo los movimientos de dedos mas rápidos a tal punto de dejar un gran orgasmo y arquear su espalda de la excitación - gokuuuuu - grito con mucha fuerza, y de no ser por la barrera que había colocado a su cuarto tal vez su máximo gemido orgasmico lo hubiera escuchado toda la aldea de konoha

 _ **continuara...**_

 _ **la historia comenzara y goku tendrá el desafió mas difícil de toda su vida.**_

 _ **espero no haberles defraudado**_


	3. convivencia en konoha

**capitulo 2**

 **convivencia en konoha**

 ** _DAFT PUNK - THE GRID (ALCALA REMIX)_**

 ** _no muy lejos del cubo ninja, un ser super gigante de aura oscura completamente con ojos de color rojos , se encontraba cargando un cubo con su mano derecha. mientras el empezó a silbar muy finamente mientras que su mano iba absorbiendo poco a poco el cubo, este parecía como si estuviera siendo tragado por la palma de su mano_**

 ** _\- destruir - fue lo único que dijo mientras veía como completamente el cubo había sido absorbido mientras el empezó a sonreír levemente - no falta mucho - rápidamente el empezó a flotar hacia otro cubo mientras el se a introducir al cubo - mokushiroku(apocalipsis) - dijo al ultimo mientras desaparecía del lugar - DESTRUIR - dijo muy serio mientras aparecía en un parpadeo en una galaxia del cubo dxd - ¡energía pura! - dijo muy serio mientras en su mano comenzó a crear una esfera atómica que después lanzo destruyendo el primer universo del cubo cósmico - ¡ven a mi! - en eso su cuerpo comenzó a brillar de color morado mientras se podía notar que estaba feliz_**

 ** _DAFT PUNK - THE GRID (ALCALA REMIX) FIN_**

en el cubo ninja

goku junto con kagura dejaron sola a vados ya que estos dos se dispusieron a conocer mejor la aldea y ver si esta era buena, el único problema que tenían era como caminar por la aldea ya que esta era muy grande y podrían llegar a perderse en el camino, bueno esto ultimo no molestaba tanto a goku ya que para el esto era divertido, aparte de eso el y kagura acordaron no volar ya que esta no quería llamar la atención.

\- bueno - dijo goku mientras llevaba sus manos detrás de su nuca - a donde debemos ir - dijo mientras veía que el camino en el que iban se cortaba en dos calles

\- no lo se - dijo kagura mientras veía que uno de los caminos los llevaba a un restaurante lo cual hizo que su estomago rugiera esto la avergonzó ya que no le gustaba que eso le pasara enfrente de goku - disculpa - dijo muy nerviosa y roja de la cara

\- jajajaja - rió goku muy divertido - descuida, yo también tengo hambre así que porque no mejor vamos por aquí - dijo goku tomando de la mano a kagura arrastrándola hasta el restaurante

goku no tardo en llegar a la barra del restaurante la cual estaba ocupada por tres personas, el tomo dos asientos ya que sabia que kagura iba a comer, en eso un señor de ojos rasgados llego ante ellos

\- bienvenidos a ichiraku ramen, la casa del ramen - dijo el señor mientras mantenía una agradable sonrisa - que les ofrezco - dijo alegremente el señor

\- el mejor platillo que tenga - dijo goku mientras podía oler la comida que era preparada - y tu kagura que quieres - dijo goku mientras volteaba a ver a la peliblanca

\- yo creo que querré un plato sencillo de ramen - dijo kagura muy elegantemente - por favor - dijo haciendo una reverencia

\- esta bien - dijo el hombre con una sonrisa - por favor esperen un momento - en eso el soltó un leve grito - ayame dos platillos de ramen uno sencillo y el especial de la casa

\- esta bien - dijo ayame mientras asomaba su rostro con una sonrisa - marchando - dijo mientras empezaba a cortar unos pedazos de carne

\- y de donde vienen - hablo el señor mientras miraba a kagura y goku mientras que este solo estaba imaginando su plato de comida

\- ha... - en eso reacciono goku - pues venimos de muy lejos - dijo goku mientras trataba de ocultar la verdad - y pues estamos de viaje en estos momentos - dijo goku mientras volteaba a ver a kagura

\- oh con que una luna de miel - hablo el señor con una sonrisa - que bueno es ser joven - dijo mientras cruzaba sus brazos, no obstante kagura se sorprendió y se exalto al oír lo que dijo el viejo, esto hizo que ella se sonrojara

\- n... no es lo... - trato de hablar kagura pero no pudo ya que goku hablo

\- no venimos de esa forma - dijo goku con una sonrisa - ella es una acompañante - hablo goku mientras agarraba a kaguya - eso es todo - dijo goku con una sonrisa mientras el señor le veía divertido

\- ya veo - dijo el hombre mientras les pasaba los platos a goku mientras este quedo maravillado de lo rico que se podía ver el tazón de ramen - espero que les guste

\- gracias - dijeron kagura y goku mientras se disponían a comer. kagura levanto educada mente sus palillos mientras que goku comenzaba a tragar como siempre lo hacia

\- que rico - exclamo contento goku mientras se llevaba un pedazo de carne que tenia el ramen - la carne sabe deliciosa - dijo goku mientras miraba a kagura - debes probarlo kagura - dijo goku con una sonrisa

kagura por su parte estaba tranquila comiendo su tazón de ramen mientras que veía a goku quien le insistía a probar su plato, ella no podía dejar de admitir que goku parecía un lindo chico al ver como le insistía a probar su plato por lo que ella fue acercando su pequeña y delicada boca a los palillos de goku mientras que veía a goku muy sonrojada para después alejarse un poco de goku muy colorada como un tomate

\- es... esta bueno - dijo kagura muy nerviosa mientras trataba de evitar la cara de goku, este por su parte se había quedado pasmado por ver como había sido el rostro de kagura cuando se acerco a tomar un poco de su ramen, eso había provocado que su corazón actuara de una manera desconocida para goku mientras que kaguya todavía se encontraba muy sonrojada - "porque hice eso así" - se regañaba mientras seguia muy apenada

el viejo de ichiraku solo veía esa escena con una sonrisa, ya que para el era como si viera a una chica de secundaria apenada por estar con el chico que le gusta. y así prosiguieron kagura y goku comiendo en ese puesto mientras que de repente estaban entrando un niño rubio de ojos azules, una niña pelirroja igual de ojos azules y una mujer adulta de cabello pelirrojo con ojos violetas

\- buenos días - dijo la mujer mientras se disponía a sentarse junto con los dos niños - como has estado teuchi-san

\- ho kushina - hablo teuchi con una sonrisa mientras veía a kushina con una sonrisa - que bueno que pasaste por aquí, hace tiempo que no lo haces - dijo teuchi mientras le pasaba un tazón de ramen - este va por la casa

\- gracias teuchi-san - dijo kushina mientras observaba a los niños - y bien mis pequeños que es lo que quieren comer - dijo kushina mientras veia a los dos niños

\- yo quiero un tazon de ramen de cerdo extra-picante - dijo la niña mientras veia a la hija de teuchi con una sonrisa

\- yo quiero un tazon de ramen de cerdo frito - dijo el niño mientras alzaba sus manos - con extra cerdo

\- bien - dijo teuchi mientras ponía manos a la obra - y bien kushina, a que se debe esta visita - dijo mientras empezaba a freir trozos de cerdo haciendo a que el niño rubio tirara saliva de su boca

\- bueno - dijo ella cambiando su expresión - quiero que los niños coman algo para que no tengan que salir en la noche - dijo kushina mientras veia con una sonrisa a sus hijos, estos solo se pusieron triste al ver el rostro de su madre

\- parece que no han cambiado - dijo teuchi un poco mas serio - no entiendo porque los aldeanos se comportan de tal manera

\- bueno - dijo kushina muy triste mientras miraba hacia abajo - por culpa del ya sabes que, perdieron a sus seres queridos y piensan que mis hijos son su reencarnación - en eso ella vio que teuchi le paso un baso de agua mientras ella frágil mente lo tomaba con su mano derecha - muchas gracias teuchi-san - dijo kushina

por otra parte, los dos niños dejaron a su madre sola mientras ellos se disponían a bajarse de sus asientos para empezar a jugar mientras preparaban sus platos, ellos empezaron a jugar dentro del puesto, ellos empezaban a lanzarse golpes, mientras que uno lanzaba el otro los esquivaba y viceversa. ellos lanzaban su pequeños puños uno contra el otro, así prosiguieron hasta que de pronto, el niño rubio se estrello con el asiento de goku haciendo a este tirar su segundo tazón de ramen.

\- hee - fue lo único que dijo goku mientras veía como su plato de ramen estaba en el suelo mientras el niño le miraba con miedo, goku se dio cuenta de esto pero no reacciono mal

\- haaa por favor perdóneme - dijo el niño rubio mientras se disculpaba con mucho miedo - no me golpee - dijo naruto con mucho miedo, en eso sintio como la mano de goku le tocaba su cabeza

\- descuida, esta bien - dijo goku con una sonrisa - se que no lo hiciste apropósito, descuida - en eso kushina se levanto y fue directo hacia goku el cual solo se limito a saludarla - hola soy son goku

\- perdone - dijo kushina haciendo una reverencia dejando sorprendido a goku - disculpe a mi hijo

\- descuide - dijo goku muy tranquilo - esta bien, son niños y ademas a mi me pasaba lo mismo - dijo goku soltando una pequeña carcajada - oye como te llamas

\- na... naruto señor - hablo el pequeño muy triste - naruto uzumaki

\- o que bonito nombre - dijo goku mientras volteaba a ver a la niña pelirroja con la que estaba jugando naruto - y tu, como te llamas

\- y... yo m... me llamo kushina - hablo la pequeña niña con mucho miedo - kushina uzumaki soy hermana de naruto - dijo mientras se acercaba a tomar el brazo de naruto

\- bonito nombre igual - hablo goku con una sonrisa mientras se percato que los niños tenian mucho miedo - vamos no sean así - hablo goku con una sonrisa - no tienen porque tenerme miedo

\- discúlpelos son goku, ellos no estan acostumbrados a ser tratados de esta manera - dijo kushina muy triste mientras bajaba la cabeza

\- como? - dijo sin entender goku mientras no entendía el cambio de animo de kushina

\- no creo que sea bueno que le diga - dijo kushina muy triste esto hizo que kagura volteara a ver a kushina muy confundida

\- y según tu porque no es bueno que lo digas - hablo kagura un poco molesta - que acaso tienes miedo

\- n... no es eso - dijo muy nerviosa kushina - es solo que - goku veía que no seria fácil hablar con ella así que decidió hablar

\- no tengas miedo - dijo goku con su sonrisa - aunque nos acabamos de conocer, confía en mi - kushina quedo sorprendida de como era la actitud de goku no sabia el porque pero sentía una gran calidez en su cuerpo

\- esta bien - dijo kushina con mas tranquilidad - vera en eso ella comenzó a contarle la historia de como hace algunos años el gran kyubi, la bestia de nueve colas había atacado la aldea con un enmascarado a su mando, comento todo lo que había sucedido desde como el cuarto hokage, su difunto esposo, habia dado su vida para acabar con el ataque de la gran bestia, aun costo muy grande, sellando dentro del cuerpo de sus hijos el chakra y conciencia del kyubi - es por eso que los aldeanos odian a mis hijos y los tratan peor que basura - dijo kushina muy triste y comenzando a llorar - hemos pasado 7 años ocultándonos las personas de esta aldea, no quiero que le hagan algo malo a mis pequeños

goku solo podía ver a kushina con una cara seria, el no podía creer lo que habían hecho los aldeanos, pero se quedo tranquilo cuando supo que algunos de los clanes de konoha no estaban de acuerdo con el trato que recibían los uzumakis.

\- así que los aldeanos odian mucho a estos niños - hablo kagura mientras veía a los dos gemelos uzumaki, estos demostraban miedo a kagura, y esto le recordó cuando cuidaba a sus pequeños hijos - tranquilos - hablo kagura con una sonrisa - no les haré daño, no soy como los estúpidos de los aldeanos - dijo kagura mientras colocaba sus manos en las cabezas de los niños

\- no te preocupes kushina-chan - hablo goku con una sonrisa - aunque me contaste todo eso - dijo goku mientras se agachaba a ver a los niños para luego levantarse y mirar a kushina - no siento ni miedo ni odio - dijo goku

\- enserio goku-san - dijo kushina sin creerlo - después de contarle todo esto aun así no le tiene un poco de odio a mis hijos - goku solo le asintió con una sonrisa - gracias, muchas gracias - dijo haciendo una reverencia lo que hizo avergonzar un poco a goku

\- ya ya - dijo goku haciendo levantar a kushina - no es para tanto ademas, estos niños me recuerdan a mi de pequeño

goku se dispuso a cargar a los dos niños uno en cada brazo por lo cual ellos sonrieron muy felices, ambos empezaron a jugar con goku mientras el les seguía la corriente, esto hizo mas feliz a kushina por lo cual ella se unió a goku al igual que kagura ya que eso le parecía divertido. así pasaron las horas en ese lugar, la pequeña kushina y su hermano naruto se habían divertido con goku al igual que kagura y kushina. goku al darse cuenta de que ya era un poco tarde decidió que era mejor regresar con vados, no sin antes hablar con kushina

\- kushina-chan - hablo goku con una sonrisa

\- que sucede goku-san - respondió kushina mientras veía a su ya cansados hijos en los brazos de goku

\- tienes algún lugar cercano donde pasar la noche - ella no entendia porque la pregunta de goku pero aun así decidió responderle

\- no, nuestras casa esta casi a las afueras de konoha por seguridad - dijo kushina dándose cuenta de la hora que era

\- pues con lo que me dijiste - hablo goku mientras veía a kagura - seria muy peligroso que salieras a estas horas mas por el día que es hoy

\- tiene razón goku-san - dijo kushina recordando que seria difícil llegar a su casa

\- porque no vienes con nosotros - dijo goku con una sonrisa - así no tendrás que andar vigilando para que no les pase nada - dijo goku mientras veía que el pequeño naruto y la pequeña kushina habían caído dormidos

\- esta seguro de eso goku-san - dijo kushina muy sorprendida - no cree que eso le traiga problemas con su esposa - dijo mientras veía a kagura tomando un baso de agua el cual luego escupió

\- ella no es mi esposa - hablo goku mientras veia a la sonrojada kagura - es mi amiga - en eso kagura sintió como una gran piedra le cayo encima - tu que dices kagura-chan

\- pues no le veo problema alguno - dijo kagura mientras veía a los niños con una sonreía

\- entonces que dices - dijo goku mientras veía a kushina un poco indecisa - vamos no te haremos nada - esto hizo que kushina cambiara de parecer

\- acepto - dijo kushina con una pequeña sonrisa - y en donde queda su casa

\- bueno - dijo goku - exactamente no es una casa - dijo goku un poco apenado mientras que kushina veía esto un poco raro - mas bien es un hotel - esto sorprendió a kushina pero luego goku le explico algunas cosas haciendo que kushina aceptara

después de eso goku, kagura junto con kushina y sus hijos salieron del puesto de ramen en camino al hotel, los aldeanos veían como kushina parecía estar acompañada de un hombre grande lo cual hizo que algunos aldeanos no pudieran acercarse por temor a ser golpeados, otros se le quedaban viendo de forma lasciva esto hizo que goku apegara mas a su cintura a kagura, haciendo sonrojar a esta en el transcurso de la caminata, fue así hasta que llegaron al hotel donde la recepcionista pudo ver como goku entraba con kushina y sus hijos, ella iba a hablar con goku pero no pudo ya que esta se mojo literalmente cuando goku le miro con una sonrisa. después de esto cuando llegaron a sus cuartos, goku le dijo que cada quien tenia sus habitaciones por lo cual el le comento a kushina que dormiría en su cuarto junto con el, esto hizo que kushina se sonrojara, ya que jamas pensó volver a dormir con otro hombre que no fuese su marido. ella ya no podía retractarse por lo cual acepto, ya iba siendo la hora para dormir por lo cual goku se quito sus prendas superiores quedando solo con unos pantalones para dormir, kushina se acordó en ese instante que no traía nada para cambiarse por lo cual se quedo sola y simplemente en ropa interior la cual era un sostén con encaje de color escarlata con una tanga de color roja escarlata. ella no podía sentir mas vergüenza ya que jamas pensó que le pasaría esto, así paso la noche donde kushina durmió siendo abrazada por los brazos del saiyan.

los rayos de luz entraban por las ventanas del cuarto de aquel hotel por lo cual un pelinegro se iba levantando con una sonrisa en su rostro ya que jamas había dormido tan bien, el pronto volteo a ver a su acompañante pelirroja la cual parecía estar teniendo buenos sueños ya que ella tenia un rostro muy alegre. en eso el vio escucho que alguien tocaba a su puerta por lo cual el decidió ir a abrir la puerta

\- buenos días goku-san - dijo una mujer de piel azulada mejor conocida como vados

\- ho vados, buenos días - dijo goku muy alegre mientras veía a vados con un poco de sudor en su cuerpo - que te paso, por que todo ese sudor - dijo goku sin entender esto hizo que vados tuviera un pequeño sonrojo en su rostro - o ya se, entrenaste - dijo goku con una sonrisa

\- s... si, claro, entrene - dijo ella evitando ver el rostro de goku - "la verdad me todo el dia y toda la noche masturbándome en mi cuarto" - pensaba vados un poco avergonzada - "es la primera vez que salgo desde que entre al cuarto" - pensaba ella mientras veía a goku cambiándose, este se ponia la ropa que le dio el dia anterior esta de vados

\- te pasa algo - dijo goku mirando confundido a vados la cual rapidamente salio de su mundo para responder le a goku

\- n... no, estoy bien - le contesto vados un poco apenada

\- vados me ayudarías a entrenar - dijo goku mientras se le acercaba a vados, esta reacciono un poco confundida

\- pero porque quieres que entrene contigo - le contesto la mujer de piel azul a naruto

\- pues como tu entrenaste al hermano de bills-sama - dijo goku, vados rápidamente capto el mensaje

\- esta bien goku-san - dijo vados con una sonrisa que hizo a goku sentirse raro por unos momentos

Rápidamente vados junto con goku se habían tele transportado a un gran bosque para así entrenar sin destruir alguna vivienda en el camino.

\- bien - dijo goku mientras estiraba - que haremos primero vados - le dijo goku mientras veia a vados

\- pues conociendo tu nivel de poder - hablo vados mientras veia detenidamente a goku - iniciaremos con un entrenamiento de ajuste de gravedad - dijo vados mientras con su báculo tocaba el suelo - ahora cree un domo en el cual la gravedad es por arriba del trillon - de pronto goku sintió como su cuerpo caía rápidamente al suelo.

\- haaaa - grito por el dolor goku mientras trataba de levantarse poco a poco - siento como si estubiera cargando un planeta entero - dijo goku con dificultad

\- lo se yo también he pasado por eso - dijo vados con una leve sonrisa - ahora deberás hacer 10000 lagartijas en menos de una hora - dijo vados un poco seria - después de esto - dijo vados cerrando los ojos mientras pensaba en que hacer - a ya se... pero que - dijo mientras veía que goku parecía como un águila, ya que volaba a su libre albedrío por el domo de gravedad que había creado vados

\- no lo se - dijo goku mientras empezaba a reír - pero hace unos segundos me sentí como una hoja siendo arrastrada por el viento - dijo mientras empezaba a lanzar fuertes golpe al aire, los cuales se podía oír como se rompía la barrera del sonido

\- pues parece que empezare a aumentar gradual mente la gravedad en millones - dijo vados mientras con su báculo tocaba el suelo - "pero como es que pudo acostumbrarse a esa enorme gravedad" - pensaba muy sorprendida vados mientras miraba a goku - " a mi me tomo mas de 6 meses acostumbrarme a ese tipo de gravedad" - en eso ella salio de sus pensamientos ya que sintió que alguien le tocaba el hombro

\- que te pasa llevas un momento sin moverte y parece que comienzas a sudar - dijo goku mientras ponía su palma izquierda en la frente de vados - a los ángeles les dará fiebre, este gesto hizo poner muy roja a vados

\- to... tonto - dijo vados muy avergonzada - claro idiota - dijo vados mientras no se daba cuenta de que sus enormes pechos se habían empezado a ver en la transparente ropa de vados

\- vados estas sudando mucho - dijo goku un poco impresionado

\- porque lo dices - dijo vados mientras tardo como cinco minutos en darse cuenta que las areolas de sus pechos se empezaban a notar en sus pechos - kyaaaaaaa! - grito vados mientras se agachaba para cubrirse sus enormes senos

\- "que le pasa, ella no era así cuando llegamos ayer" - pensaba goku muy confundido mientras miraba a vados - oye que te pasa - dijo goku tratándose de acercar a vados

\- kyaaaaa! - volvió a gritar vados mientras con un potente puñetazo mandaba a volar a goku

\- oye que te pasa - dijo goku muy confundido y un poco molesto

\- ¡PERVERTIDO! - dijo vados con una lagrimas en sus ojos

\- yo no soy un pervertido - dijo goku un poco molesto - solo me estaba preocupando por ti

\- haaaa... - esto hizo que vados se pusiera roja como un tomate por la vergüenza que sentía en esos momentos - di... disculpa - dijo ella muy avergonzada mientras hacia una reverencia

\- tranquila, te confundiste eso les pasa a todos - dijo goku mientras sonreía esto hizo que vados no soportara mas y se mojo literalmente mientras ella se acercaba mas y mas al rostro de goku

\- goku - dijo tierna mente vados mientras se acercaba a goku

\- que ocurre - dijo goku sin entender el lenguaje corporal de vados - que no íbamos a entrenar

\- si pero antes de eso - dijo ella mientras se empezaba a quitar su vestido que traía - quiero enseñarte algo muy bonito - dijo vados esto hizo poner una sonrisa a goku

\- enserio - dijo goku sin entender - es una nueva técnica - dijo muy emocionado esto hizo crear una sonrisa tierna a vados por la gran inocencia del pelinegro

\- si - le contesto con una sonrisa vados mientras tocaba la entrepierna de goku - solo déjame mostrarte - le dijo vados mientras le bajaba los pantalones a goku, este no dijo nada ya que pensó que solamente era un entrenamiento, vados se agacho para luego ir bajando el pantalón de goku lentamente, después de eso ella paso a quitarle el bóxer azul que traía goku para después quedar asombrado del tamaño del pene de goku, este media 20 pulgadas de largo y 4 de ancho, ella no podía creer que goku tuviera ese tamaño, ella ni hasta en sus sueños sexuales que tenia con goku como compañero se habría imaginado el tamaño de un pene así, otra vez ella se mojo mientras empezaba a imaginarse a ella comiéndose con su vagina el enorme pene de goku - "es enorme, pero, eso hace que me guste mas" - dijo vados mientras lentamente empezaba a acercarse al pene caído de goku para luego tomarlo con sus manos haciendo que rápidamente el pene de goku se pusiera erecto, creciendo otras dos pulgadas mas

\- que clase de entrenamiento es este - le pregunto goku sin comprender lo que hacia vados

\- ahora probare tu resistencia - dijo vados mientras alzaba su cabeza para poder ver el rostro de goku con una sonrisa un poco pervertida - tu solo tranquilízate - en eso ella con un poco de dificultan tomo el enorme pene de goku y lo fue metiendo lentamente en su boca, goku no sabia que pasaba pero en eso un leve gemido de excitación salio de su boca, esto hizo sonreír a vados ya que ella veía que goku empezaba a excitarse, a ella se le dificultaba poder meter un poco mas el miembro de goku en su cálida boca, pero sin pensarlo goku puso sus manos en la cabeza de vados para después empujar su enorme pene hasta el fondo de la garganta de vado haciendo que vados soltara unas cuantas lagrimas ya que jamas se espero ese movimiento ella tenia una gran cara de excitación mientras se comía el pene de goku gustosamente, ella llevo su mano izquierda a su destapada vagina, ella introducía sus dedos en su vagina mientras mamaba el pena gustosamente vados continuo por diez minutos y su amado pelinegro no se venia lo cual ella ya había hecho como tres veces, ella para ya recibir su preciada carga de semen empezó a meter y sacar rápidamente el pene de goku de su boca, llego el momento esperado para ella ya que en eso goku por instinto hundió su pene en la garganta de vados para después expulsar grandes chorros de semen el cual para la peligris era algo muy rico, sus mejillas llegaron a inflarse mucho ya que la descarga de semen de goku duro un poco mas de lo que ella se esperaba, ella fue sacando lentamente el pene de goku de su boca mientras tragaba el semen de goku como si se tratara de agua - haaa - dejo salir una gran satisfacción ya que nunca en su vida pensó llegar a beber algo tan maravilloso como lo era la semilla de goku.

\- eso se sintió bien vados - le dijo goku muy contento - que sigue

\- bueno ahora - dijo ella mientras le decía a goku que se acostara, este rápidamente acato la orden de vados y se acostó - voy a subir el nivel en tu entrenamiento de resistencia - ella abría lentamente sus labios vaginales mientras en su entrada colocada el pene de goku - "esta muy grande" - pensaba vados mientras podia ver que difícilmente entraba apenas la cabeza del pene de goku - "pero me gusta" - dijo vados mientras lentamente entraba apenas un cuarto del pene de goku - duele - dijo en voz baja lo cual goku pudo notar

\- te estoy lastimando - dijo goku un poco preocupado - si quieres podemos tener sexo cuando estes lista

\- hee... - quedo sorprendida vados mientras veía a goku my sorprendida - t... tu ya sabias - le dijo vados muy asombrada

\- claro, no soy tan tonto - dijo goku con una sonrisa y toque sarcástico - porque crees que tengo hijos -

\- pero porque tienes el aura y corazon de un niño - le pregunto curiosa vados a goku

\- porque yo no tengo prejuicios, y tampoco veo al sexo como algo pervertido o sucio - dijo goku con una sonrisa mientras llevaba sus manos a las caderas de vados - y como veo que quieres tener sexo por mi esta bien - dijo con una sonrisa mientras dejaba a vados sorprendida ella no se pudo contener por lo cual ella se fue a los labios de goku entrando así un beso de lengua mientras ella iba siendo abierta por el pene de goku el cual le fascino desde que lo vio

\- si goku - dijo ella muy excitada - parte me a la mitad goku - dijo mientras sentía como el pene de goku tocaba su cervix

\- vados-chan - dijo goku mientras el también comenzaba a sentirse bien

-haaa goku - decía vados mientras las envestidas de goku aumentaban ellos estaban aplicando la posición de la vaquera lo cual le gustaba a vados, aunque no había metido ni la mitad del pene de goku - esto es, esto es genial - decía vados con una sonrisa mientras caían y bajaban sus caderas, sus piernas temblaban, ella se estaba perdiendo en el éxtasis del sexo

\- vados-chan - gimio goku quien le penetraba con fuerza hasta que el tomo la iniciativa y de pronto las 20 pulgadas de pene de goku habían entrado a la vagina de vados la cual abrió los ojos con lagrimas mientras su interior palpitaba de placer

\- es... esto - decía vados con la lengua salida - es muy bueno - decía ella mientras cambiaban a la posición del misionero, ella con sus piernas agarro la cadera de goku mientras no le dejaba salir - más goku, más - decía ella muy excitada

\- vados - dijo goku mientras empezaba a envestir mucho mas fuerte con su gran miembro a lo cual ella solo sonreía con los ojos desviados y la lengua por fuera - vados - volvió a decir goku con un gran éxtasis, el no había experimentado algo así ni con milk con la cual tuvo dos hijos - estas tan estrecha - dijo goku mientras penetraba más y más la vagina de vados

\- g... goku e... eres tan bueno - dijo vados para después besar a goku mientras ella sentía como su vagina ya no podría estar con otro pene mas que con el de goku - no te separes de mi - le dijo vados mientras lo veía a los ojos con un poco de tristeza, esto hizo que goku parara y viera vados

\- porque piensas que me separare de ti - dijo un poco serio mientras veía a vados quien solo tenia unas lagrimas no de placer si no de tristeza por ver a goku

\- se que has peleado en el pasado y pelearas en el futuro - dijo ella mientras pegaba su cabeza al pecho de goku mientras podía sentir su corazón - se que has muerto - le dijo vados mientras le veía con unos ojos muy triste - pero prométeme que jamas te apartaras de mi - le dijo ella mientras goku se le quedo viendo sorprendido - he perdido muchas cosas a lo largo de mi vida - dijo vados comenzando a llorar - perdí un hijo, perdí a mi primer amor, ahora perdí a mi familia - dijo vados mientras goku podía sentir todos esos años de tristeza por parte de vados - no sabes lo feliz que me puse cuando te vi por primera vez - dijo ella con una gran alegría - no quiero volver a perder a nadie mas - en eso ella sintió la cálida mano de goku sobre su cabeza

\- no te preocupes - dijo goku con una sonrisa demasiado tierna - yo jamas me apartare de ti, y te juro que siempre regresare desde la muerte por verte - esas palabras hicieron estallar la felicidad en vados, la cual rápidamente comenzó a besar a goku, vados se corrió ya que por tantos minutos de cabalgar a goku ya se habia corrido mas de cinco veces y goku solamente una

\- vamos goku dámela - le dijo vados mientras entraba y salia bruscamente el miembro de goku de ella - quiero tu semilla - ella encerró con sus piernas las caderas de goku

\- segura - le dijo goku mientras le penetraba sin contenerse lo cual hacia que la vagina de vados ya pudiera aceptar a otro hombre que no fuera el - no tienes miedo de quedar embarazada - decía mientras le penetraba una y otra vez

\- no importa que hoy se no sea un día seguro - decía vados mientras el placer se apoderaba de ellos dos - yo estare feliz de darte un hijo - dijo vados mientras entia como otro orgasmo se acercaba - haaaaa goku - grito ella de placer - me vengoooooo

\- yo - dijo goku que de con una estocada atravesó el cervix de vados mientras dejaba descarga, tras descarga de semen, goku duro mas de dos minutos dejando una buena cantidad de semen que era tanta que vados parecía embarazada

ambos todos sudosos siguieron así por dos horas, porque de no ser por los otro ellos hubieran continuado, vados y goku terminaron acostados en el suelo mientras que vados abrazaba a goku.

pero en otro lugar lejos de ahí, un portal aparecian de la nada un grupo de mujeres una de ellas llevaba el cabello rojo con nombre de erza scarlet

 ** _continuara..._**

vegeta 45 gracias por las recomendaciones, y sabes que te cumpliré eso meteré a las chicas de fairy tail y las otras. espero que les allá agradado el capitulo les manda un fuerte abrazo pbgg

:)


	4. Un baño un poco caliente

**capitulo 3**

 **un baño un poco caliente**

 **daft punk rinzler (BASIC SLACK REMIX)**

 **Un hombre se aproximaba a un trono mientras a sus lados un séquito de hombres con cascos negros se encontraban de rodillas de manera formal mientras el se sentaba en el trono mientras observaba como uno de sus ayudantes de tes gris con con cabello corto blanco se le acercaba.**

 **\- mi señor - dijo haciendo una reverencia el hombre mientras agachaba su cabeza**

 **\- que sucede orochi - dijo el amo de este con voz muy grave y seria - hay algún informe que me quieras dar - le dijo mientras con su cara seria miraba al peliblanco**

 **\- es una anomalía - dijo orochi mientras alzaba su cabeza para poder ver a su amo - es una anomalía que jamas se había detectado - le decía orochi mientras veía como su señor sonreía un poco**

 **\- y dime - dijo mientras recargaba su barbilla con su dedo indice y pulgar - es algo que nos pueda perjuficar - dijo con una sonrisa**

 **\- he recibido informes de mis vigilantes - dijo orochi muy serio - y lo que me contaron, no es para nada bueno - esto molesto un poco al gran jefe de orochi**

 **\- estas diciendo que esa anomalía sea alguna clase de objeto o persona - hablo mientras se levantaba de su trono - así que ya estas moviéndote he - dijo en vos baja mientras se acercaba a orochi**

 **\- mi señor - dijo orochi mientras lo veía de frente - quiere que me encargue de esa anomalía - dijo mientras veía como su señor le ponía su mano en el hombro - miktarak**

 **\- no, todavía no - le dijo miktarak mientras le veía con una sonrisa - dejemos que el disfrute de este tiempo - le dijo miktarak mientras se retiraba del lugar no sin antes decirle algo - solo manda a uno de tus esbirros a vigilar le**

 **\- si mi señor - dijo orochi mientras llevaba su puño derecho a su pecho - como usted ordene - dijo mientras desaparecía en una cortina de rayos, para luego aparecer enfrente de un grupo formado enfrente de el - mature, vice vengan aquí - hablo orochi mientras veía a un par de mujeres acercarse. mature era una mujer hermosa de ojo parchado alta con cabello rubio, ojos azules y pechos copa L mientras que vice era una mujer de piel un poco morena con cabello rojo alta con pecho copa K**

 **\- que se le ofrece orochi-sama - hablaron al mismo tiempo mientras hacían una reverencia**

 **\- tengo un trabajo para ustedes - les dijo orochi muy serio mientras les explicaba el motivo - esa anomalía se encuentra en el cubo ninja - les informo orochi mientras les daba unos aretes de plata - esos aretes que tienen ahí son sensores - les dijo mientras ellas rápidamente se los pusieron - emitirán una frecuencia de sonido que solo ustedes podrán escuchar - en eso el estaba apunto de retirarse hasta que una de las dos chicas hablo**

 **\- que aremos cuando le encontremos - dijo mature mientras sonreía sadicamente - le aniquilamos o le traemos esa anomalía aquí orochi-sama**

 **\- no quiero que hagan algo - dijo orochi muy serio - lo único que les digo es que vigilen a esa anomalía de cerca - en eso orochi desapareció mientras dejaba solas a mature y vice**

 **\- entonces - hablo vice con una sonrisa - como nos vamos - eso hizo que mature cayera al estilo anime**

 **\- no lo se - dijo mature mientras quería seguir a orochi hasta que los aretes se empezaron a brillar hasta que ellas desaparecieran del lugar**

ya en el mundo de los ninja

goku regresaba al hotel donde todavía se encontraban dormidas kagura y kushina junto con sus hijos, vados se había cambiado su ropa por una mas cómoda que constaba de un pantalón deportivo negro con una camiseta de color blanco sin mangas, goku por su parte traía su traje de entrenamiento un poco roto (quien sabe porque), goku cuando entro a su habitación pudo ver que kushina tenia unas lagrimas en sus ojos por lo cual decidió despertarla para preguntarle la causa de eso. de pronto cuando quiso tocar su mejilla izquierda se dio cuenta de que eso podía ser de mala educación por su parte por lo cual decidió mejor esperar hasta que ella despertara. dado a esto decidió mejor salir de la habitación para poder ir a ver si kagura ya se había levantado. el se dispuso a entrar al cuarto de kaguya pero cuando quizo tocar la perilla de la puerta, esta misma se empezó a abrir.

\- buenos dias - dijo goku con una sonrisa mientras veia a kagura abrir su puerta

\- h... hola goku - dijo kagura mientras se frotaba sus ojos - porque me despiertas tan temprano - le dijo kagura mientras bostezaba

\- temprano? - dijo el un poco confundido - no te has dado cuenta de la hora que es - dijo goku mientras con uno de sus dedos apuntaba a la ventana del cuarto de kagura - ya son las 11:00 de la mañana

\- y que con eso - dijo un poco fastidiada con eso

\- que no tienes ropa puesta - dijo goku sin algún inconveniente, esto hizo que kagura abriera sus ojos como platos

\- ¡QUEEEEEE! - grito kagura mientras veía que goku le dijo la verdad - n... no veas - dijo ella mientras caía sobre sus piernas mientras se cubría su enorme busto, goku por su inocencia, esto no le provocaba nada malo a el por lo cual recibió una cachetada de la manera mas cómica posible, mientras que kagura le quería poner una cachetada ella resbalo y termino tirando a goku con ella sobre de el con su busto al descubierto - q... que crees que haces - le dijo kagura mientras se levantaba mientras cubría su enorme busto con manos

\- yo no hice nada - le dijo goku un poco ofendido - tu fuiste la que cayo sobre mi - le dijo mientras el se levantaba, rápidamente kagura le cerro la puerta de su habitación en la cara muy fuerte

\- vete - le dijo de una manera muy molesta cuando en realidad estaba super avergonzada - saldré en un momento - dijo ella mientras goku puso una pequeña sonrisa

\- okey te estaremos esperando vados y yo - le dijo goku de una manera alegre mientras se retiraba del lugar

unos cuantos minutos después goku se encontraba en el cuarto de vados mientras este estaba sentado en una de las orillas de la cama de vados mientras esta estaba sentada sobre el regazo del saiyan besando le de manera tierna y apasionada.

\- goku - hablo vados mientras terminaba el beso - puedo pedirte un favor - le dijo vados un mientras agachaba su cabeza

\- que pasa vados - dijo goku quien se preocupo por el tono de voz con el que hablaba vados - te preocupa algo

\- es solo que - dijo ella un poco temerosa - eres el único hombre que me ha podido poner de esta forma - dijo ella mientras una pequeña lagrima en su ojo izquierdo - prometeme que nunca, nunca me abandonaras

\- vados - dijo muy sorprendido goku, el nunca habia pensado que una chica podia ponerse tan preocupada cuando se hablaba de amor - yo no voy a irme a ningún lado - le dijo mientras le daba una sonrisa tierna he inocente a su angel

\- goku - dijo ella muy sorprendida mientras se quedaba muy feliz - puedo pedirte un favor - le dijo vados a goku

\- cual vados - dijo el mientras veia como vados ponia un semblante otra vez preocupada

\- podrias guardar esto en secreto - le dijo vados, ella vio que goku no entendia - quiero que no le cuentes a nadie lo que hicimos mientras entrenabas y lo que estamos haciendo ahora - esto dejo un poco confundido a goku ya que el penso que vados no le importaria que supieran del tipo de relacion que estaban comenzando

\- vados, que te pasa - dijo goku un poco preocupado - desde que te conosco tu no eres así - le dijo el muy confundido - porque repentinamente te comportas así

-... - vados no dijo nada, es mas se quedo sorprendida de que goku le allá dicho eso ya que jamas penso que el fuera ha hacer eso - es que - dijo ella un poco nerviosa - se que en el futuro también le gustaras a mas mujeres - dijo ella un poco triste porque ella no queria compartir al pelinegro - y no quiero ser egoista, tambien quiero que ellas no terminen mal contigo

\- aque te refieres - le dijo goku un poco confundido por esto - vados?

-... - vados se quedo viendo a la nada hasta que regreso de golpe - ha olvídalo - dijo ella con un poco de miedo - solo olvida lo que acabo de decir - dijo vados mientras se apartaba de goku para salir de la habitación mientras dejaba aun confundido goku dentro de esta

habian pasado ya dos horas de las cuales kagura evitaba ver a goku a los ojos por haber pasado ese tipo de situación, mientras que kushina y sus hijos eran acompañados por el pelinegro a su casa mientras que los aldeanos le veían a goku un poco sorprendidos, mientras que una mujer con dos marcar en los ojos les veia un poco desconcertada

-"quien es el" - pensaba la mujer un poco sorprendida por ver a su amiga pelirroja con ese hombre - hey kushina - hablo la mujer quien se acercaba a la pelirroja uzumaki

\- ho... hola tsume - dijo kushina con una sonrisa - como has estado, ha pasado un mes desde que no te veo - le dijo kushina aun con su leve sonrisa

\- si - dijo ella un poco cansada - el trabajo como líder de clan es muy agotador - dijo ella con un tono cómico mientras volteaba a ver a goku - y el quien es? kushina - dijo tsume señalando a goku

\- ha - dijo kushina un poco nerviosa - bueno vera el... - dijo mas nerviosa

\- hola soy goku - dijo goku con una sonrisa mientras veía a tsume - y tu eres

\- yo soy tsume inuzuka - dijo la inuzuka con una sonrisa mientras se señalaba a ella mis, tsume era una mujer de cabello castaño un poco largo con pechos copa k - un gusto conocerte goku-san - dijo ella amablemente - y dime eres de por aqui - dijo ella a lo cual goku comento que era de una aldea un poco lejos - y dime piensas quedarte en konoha o te iras - este comentario puso un poco triste a kushina ya que goku era uno de los pocos hombres que le habia tratado de una muy buena manera

\- la verdad - dijo goku un poco serio - creo que me quedare en konoha un tiempo - esto dejo sorprendida tanto a kagura como a kushina - pero no tengo lugar donde quedarme - dijo goku con mientras se llevaba su mano derecha a su nuca un poco apenado

\- puedes quedarte en mi casa - dijo kushina sin pensarlo sorprendiendo a goku y a tsume al igual que a kagura

\- enserio - dijo goku feliz mientras que kushina acentia un poco avergonzada - gracias kushina - dijo goku dando le un abrazo cariñoso a kushina y provocando un poco de celos en vados, kagura y sorprendente mente a tsume también

\- "pero mira como esta de amable con esa pelirroja" - pansaba kagura un poco molesta - "el me dijo que saldríamos a explorar este nuevo mundo" - pensaba un poco molesta - "yo deberia ser a la que estuviera abrazando no a ella, espera en que estoy pensando" - se decia así misma kagura - "puede que el sea guapo, amable, cariñoso, tierno espera en que estoy pensando" - se reprendió mentalmente kagura por como estaba viendo a goku - " ha que me pasa" - por otro lado con tsume

\- "porque me siento así" - pensaba tsume por ver como este goku abrazaba a su amiga de una forma cariñosa - "apenas hace unos momentos le conoci y ya me siento así, que me pasa" - pensaba tsume muy confundida de como empezó a ver rápidamente a nuestro querido protagonista

despues de esto goku pudo ver donde vivia kushina, era una casa que no era muy pequeña, esta misma era un pequeña mansión un poco descuidada, en eso naruto y su hermana entraron rapido a su casa para no ser tratados mal por los demas aldeanos. tsume entro junto con los demas a la casa de la uzumaki mientras que vados sin que nadie le viera hacia aparecer las cosas de goku y las de ella al igual de las pocas cosas que le habia creado a kagura, despues de esto goku vio como naruto estaba golpeando un arbol que tenian en el patio de su casa.

\- que haces naruto - pregunto goku con una sonrisa mientras veia a naruto quien seguía golpeando el tronco del arbol

\- entrenando - hablo naruto sin ver a goku - no quiero seguir siendo debil - dijo mientras que goku de la nada apareció enfrente de el

\- puedo saber el porque - dijo goku mientras paraba un segundo golpe de naruto quien se sorprendió de lo veloz que era su nuevo amigo

\- señor goku - dijo naruto un poco triste - desde que tengo memoria mi hermana, mi mama y yo hemos sido tratados muy mal en la aldea - dijo con un par de lagrimas - no entiendo el porque no les hemos hecho nada malo - dijo mientras apretaba sus puños - solo muy pocos como tsume oba-san nos han tratado bien en la aldea - en eso naruto alzo su rostro para poder ver con determinación a goku - es por eso que me volvere fuerte para convertirme en hokage y demostrar que yo y mi familia somos buenas personas

\- así que es por eso - dijo goku con una sonrisa mientras tocaba la cabeza de naruto - si quieres puedo ayudarte con eso naruto - dijo goku quien como si nada aparecio detras de naruto sorprendiendo al rubio en el camino

\- enserio - dijo goku con una lagrima de felicidad a lo que goku asintió con una sonrisa - gracias - dijo naruto mientras hacia una reverencia - goku-sensei -

\- de nada - dijo goku mientras se disponia a irse - empezaremos la otra semana así que preparate - dijo mientras regresaba a dentro de la casa de kushina

entrando pudo ver como la pequeña niña parecida a naruto le tomaba el brazo

\- que sucede - le pregunto goku un poco confundido - te pasa algo

\- por favor - dijo en vos baja la pequeña kushina - cuide de mi hermanito - dijo muy preocupada

\- ... - goku solo sonrio por ver como la preocupación de la pequeña kushina era muy pura - descuida, lo cuidare bien - le dijo goku mientras se agachaba a la altura de la niña

\- gracias señor goku - dijo kushina con una sonrisa muy angelical

\- descuida kushina-chan - dijo goku mientras se disponia a irse pero su muñeca fue sujetada por la pequeña niña

\- naruko - dijo ella mientras esto confundia un poco a goku - mi verdadero nombre es goku, pero me gusta mas el nombre de mi mama es por eso que utilizo el nombre de ella - dijo un poco apenada mientras goku solo sonreia

\- es muy bonito - dijo goku mientras le sonreia a la pequeña naruko - deberias usarlo, te queda bien ese nombre - esto sonrojo a la pequeña naruko la cual asintio tierna mente

\- gracias señor goku - dijo ella mientras se decidia ir a ver a su hermano para poder platicar con el

\- si quieres entrenar con nosotros seras bienvenida - le dijo goku mientras se disponia a ir a la sala de la casa

 **mientras en otro lugar no muy lejos de la aldea de la hoja**

\- donde estamos - dijo un muy confundida mature mientras se levantaba del suelo al cual habían caído después de que fueran tele transportadas a ese cubo

\- si lo supiera te lo diria - dijo vice un poco molesta de como habían llegado - ya me ensucie toda - dijo mientras se sacudia su ropa - así que ahora estamos en el cubo ninja - dijo ella mientras observaba que estaban en un bosque muy profundo, ella rapidamente sintio como un grupo de personas se aproximaban - parece que tenemos compañia

\- si ya me di cuenta - dijo mature poniéndose en posición de batalla - salgan ya sabemos que están ahí - dijo mature mientras esperaba que alguien atacara pero fue todo lo contrario de los arbusto aparecia una chica de cabello rojo acompañada de una chica rubia, una chica de cabello largo castaño, dos chicas de cabello gris, una chica de cabellos negros con

\- quienes son ustedes - dijo vice mientras se ponia en guardia esperando un ataque enemigo

\- hola - hablo la chica de cabello rojo - soy erza scarlet maga de rango s del gremio fairy tail - dijo cortes mente mientras empezaba a presentar a sus compañeras

\- mucho gusto yo soy lucy heartfilia - dijo la rubia mientras mostraba la marca de su gremio - al igual que erza yos soy una maga del gremio de fairy tail pero de un rango menor

\- yo soy alberona cana - dijo mientras se señalaba a ella misma - tambien soy maga y pertenezco al gremio de fairy tail - dijo con una sonrisa retadora

\- yo soy mirajane strauss - dijo de manera cortes mientras hacia una reverencia - y soy igual miembro del gremio de magos fairy tail al igual que erza soy un mago de rango s

\- yo soy lissanna strauss, mirajane es mi hermana mayor - dijo igual de cortes mientras veía a mature y vice - y también soy de fairy tail pero con menor rango

\- mucho gusto - dijeron de manera cortante mature y vice mientras veían a las chicas que tenían enfrente - y tu quien eres - dijeron vice y mature a la chica de cabellos negros con vestido azul

\- yo soy minerva orland - dijo de manera seria

\- dejame adivinar - dijo vice de una manera aburrida - tu tambien eres una maga de ese gremio fairy tail

\- no - esto confundio a las dos mujeres - yo soy una maga del gremio sabertooth

\- bueno y ella quien es - dijo mature de una forma un poco cansada de escuchar tantos nombres -

\- quien - dijo erza que al voltear pudo ver a una mujer parecida a ella pero mas madura de cuerpo - ma... madre - dijo erza de una manera muy linda y alegre mientras que su madre tambien sonreia

\- hija - dijo la pelirroja mayor - perdoname - dijo la mujer de una manera muy triste - por todo lo que te hice y dije

\- no importa - dijo erza entre lagrimas - lo importante es que estas viva - dijo erza muy feliz pero confundida - pero como acaso eres un espejismo

\- yo tampoco lo se - dijo la mujer - pero puedo decirte que no soy un espejismo soy yo en carne y hueso

\- bien, bien, bien quien es ella - dijo mature muy molesta por ver tal momento

\- yo soy irene belserion - dijo ella separándose de erza para ver seria a las dos mujeres - ex maga del imperio de alvarez y madre de erza scarlet - dijo mientras hacia aparecer su báculo enfrente de ella

\- bueno y quienes son ustedes - hablo lucy un poco incomoda

\- nosotros somos secretarias del dios orochi - dijo mature, sus palabras dejaron sorprendidas a las chicas que al haber escuchado que eran secretarias de un dios era de suma importancia

\- ha si y también somos sus asesinas - eso hizo que mas de una de las chicas se pusiera en guardia

\- vice - dijo mature un poco molesta

\- que - dijo vice sin comprender - solo quería que supieran la verdad por si las tenemos que matar - hablo vice mientras erza y mira se pasaban adelante para estar frente a ellas

\- así que son asesinas - dijo erza seria mientras empezaba a hacer aparecer una espada - yo erza scarlet no permitiré que sigan asesinando a mas inocentes - dijo erza mientras señalaba a las mujeres con su espada

\- yo también no me quedo atrás - dijo mira mientras se iba transformando sorprendiendo a mature y a vice - take over - dijo mira mientras su transformación se terminaba

\- así que van a pelear - dijo mature un poco agobiada - esta bien - dijo mientras empezaba a ponerse en pose de batalla - vengan con mami - dijo mature de una manera retadora -

\- no te contengas - dijo vice a mature mientras ella tambien se preparaba para luchar - ahora vengan niñas

la pelea comenzó, erza empezó a lanzar tajos contra mature, mientras que mirajane empezaba a lanzar fuertes golpes contra vice, mature y vice paraban como si nada los ataque de las chicas mientras que en una pequeña abertura que encontró mature en erza, la rubio decidió dañar esa abertura

\- ¡METAL MASACRE! - dijo mature mientras empezaba a lanzar cortes con sus manos hacia erza - ¡que pasa, pensé que eras mas fuerte que esto - le dijo de manera burlona a erza la cual solo recibía los ataque, para finalizar el ataque mature lanzo una fuerte patada contra erza haciéndole estampar contra un gran árbol

\- "son fuertes" - pensaba erza mientras se levantaba y veia como mirajane tampoco la tenia facil

\- que te pasa - dijo vice con una sonrisa muy sádica mientras propinaba fuertes golpes contra el abdomen de mirajane - donde quedo esa determinacion de hace rato - le dijo vurlonamente mientras tomaba a mira con su mano derecha y la empezaba a arrastrar en el suelo - toma esto ¡DEATH ROW! - para terminar mirajane fue lanzada hasta donde estaba erza

\- erza - dijo mirajane mientras volteaba a ver a erza

\- que sucede mira - dijo erza mientras empezaba a brillar revelando su traje simple con dos espadas

\- parece que esto sera un poco complicado - dijo mirajane mientras empezaba a tomar una forma un poco mas demoníaca

\- lo se - dijo ella mientras clavaba una de sus espadas al suelo - pero eso lo hace mucho mejor - dijo erza mientras sin pensarlo arrastro a una velocidad increíble su espada en el suelo mientras que la otra la alzaba al aire - toma esto - dijo erza dirigiéndose rápidamente contra mature - ¡CROSS ATTACK! -

\- pero que - dijo mature mientras era impactada por el ataque de erza - "este poder" - penso mientras sentia el dolor del golpe - "así que esto es un mago" - penso con una sonrisa mature mientras terminaba siendo estampada contra dos arboles

\- sabes ese golpe estuvo bien - dijo mature mientras se levantaba y se sacudia - no pienses que ya ganaste por eso - en eso el poder de mature crecio de golpe sorprendiendo a erza, mientras con mirajane y vice

\- yo no me quedare atras - dijo mirajane quien a super velocidad dio un golpe en la cara de vice, este lanzo una patada al pecho de mirajane

\- kuhh - se quejo vice mientras si trataba de poner de pie - mocosa insolente - dijo vice mientras sus ojos se tornaban un poco rojos - crees que eso me ha dolido un poco - dijo vice mientras se quitaba lasa mangas del traje que llevaba - estúpida

y así la pelea comenzó a tornarse mas extrema ya que tanto vice como mature aumentaron su poder de una manera sorprendente todo empezo a alargarse de una pelea de 15 minutos a una de casi dos horas. mucho minutos despues la pelea de las chicas estaba durando mucho, entre choque y choque de golpes se podia saber que estaban igual hasta que erza y mirajane ya no pudieron soportar mas y decidieron acabar con el combate

\- es hora del final - dijo erza mientras se concentraba en sus dos espadas - prueben esto - en eso erza se lanzo hacia las dos mujeres mientras mirajane flotaba sobre ellas con su mano extendida con una pequeña esfera de energía oscura - ¡EXPLOCION DE ESPADAS ESCARLATAS! - rápidamente sus espadas tomaron un color rojizo mientras que erza las clavaba en la tierra creando una gran explosión

\- aun lado erza - dijo mirajane mientras ya tenia preparada su ataque - es hora de terminar esto ¡ESFERA DE LOS MIL DEMONIOS! - erza se retiro del sitio para luego ver a lo lejos como detonaba el ataque de mirajane

\- haaaaaa - gritaron de dolor vice y mature mientras caían con sus prendas de ropa ya todas desgarradas mientras se golpeaban las cabezas con todos los escombros que se habían alzado

minutos después ellas comenzaron a despertar mientras se podía ver que ahora estaban atadas a un árbol, mientras veian como estaban rodeadas de esas chicas

\- bien ahora nos dirán - hablo erza muy seria mientras se podía ver con su ropa normal - porque nos trajeron acá

\- que - dijo confundida mature mientras volteaba a ver a vice muy desconcertada - disculpe quien es usted - dijo mature muy confundida

\- espera que - dijo erza mientras veia lo que había dicho mature - como que no sabes quien soy si ya te lo había dicho hace unas dos horas - dijo erza

\- no recuerdo nada - dijo mature con una poco de dolor - solo recuerdo que mi nombre es mature

\- yo igual no recuerdo nada - dijo vice mientras sentía un poco de tristeza - y tambien recuerdo solamente mi nombre es vice

\- pero queeee - grito erza muy furiosa tanto que las aves que estaban en los arboles salieron volando a hacia otros lugares

volviendo con nuestro protagonista pelinegro, este se encontraba platicando con kushina y tsume de como era su hogar, ficticio para ser exacto ya que no queria alertar a las mujeres con su verdadero origen. mientras en eso los pequeños gemelos naruto y naruko se encontraban jugando hasta después de unas horas ellos acabaron agotados y goku le pidió permiso a kushina para llevarles a sus cuartos.

\- "no entiendo" - pensaba goku mientras cargaba a los dos niños a sus cuartos - "yo casi nunca fui bueno cuidando a mis hijos" - pensaba un poco triste ya que casi siempre había dejado a sus hijos al cuidado de picoro

\- papi - dijo una muy somnolienta naruko mientras entreabría sus ojos - te quiero mucho papí - dijo naruko mientras se apoyaba sobre el pecho de goku de manera que hizo que el corazón de goku se sintiera en paz, una paz tan hermosa que nunca había experimentado

\- "es por primera vez que me preocupo tanto por un niño" - dijo goku mientras veia sonriente mente a la pequeña de naruko aferrándose a su pecho - "quisiera pedirles disculpas a ustedes" - pensaba goku recordando a sus dos hijos - "me hubiera gustado ser un mejor padre"

\- goku - dijo kagura detras de el - cuando regreses podemos hablar tu y yo a solas - le dijo kagura un poco nerviosa

\- claro - dijo el feliz mientras subia a un segundo piso

goku ya en el segundo piso pudo ver que habian tres habitaciones y cada una tenia un letrero, habitación de naruto, habitación de naruko y habitación de mamá, el paso a dejar a sus hijos a cada una de sus recamaras, la recamara de naruto tenia posters y dibujos de los hokages a su vez tambien tenia un pequeño peluche de zorro y uno de un sapo, ya en la recamara de naruko estaba pintada de un color purpura, con dibujos y posters de grandes kunoichis ella tenia peluches al igual que naruto pero con mayor abundancia. goku coloco a cada uno en su respectiva habitación tapándoles con las sabanas de sus camas. ya regresando al primer piso kagura le estaba esperando pacientemente, ella aunque no había pasado mucho tiempo con goku se sentía super rara, era por primera vez en lo que tenia de existencia que tenia ese tipo de emociones hacia una persona, ella le dijo a goku que fueran al patio de la casa de la uzumaki a lo cual el pelinegro acepto.

\- bien ya estamos aquí - dijo kagura un poco nerviosa mientras trataba de ver a los ojos a goku

\- y de que querías hablar - le dijo goku con una sonrisa

\- bu... bueno es que - kagura estaba nerviosa, la creadora estaba muy nerviosa como una chica de secundaria cuando se le declara a un chico, goku pudo ver como que se encontraba nerviosa así que le tomo de la mano

\- tranquila - dijo goku mientras agarraba la mano de kagura - relájate no te voy a hacer nada - le dijo con una sonrisa, kagura habia agarrado confianza y ahora ya no estaba nerviosa

\- bueno la verdad queria hablar contigo por algo - hablo tranquila kagura mientras veia a goku - siempre he estado sola, aun cuando tuve a mis hijos hagoromo y homura, aun podia sentirme sola, tal vez por que a su padre no lo ame de verdad - dijo kagura observando el cielo nocturno - pero aunque apenas te conocí sentí como si algo dentro de mi estallara de felicidad - dijo kagura - no se el porque pero no entiendo esto, ayer cuando fuimos a comer mi corazón se sentía muy alborotado - le dijo mientras se llevaba su mano a su pecho

\- kagura - dijo goku sorprendido mientras veia como kagura se sonrojaba

\- no entiendo el porque - dijo ella mientras se acercaba a goku - pero cada vez que te veo o estoy contigo aun por un segundo tengo ganas de besarte - dijo ella sonrojada y viendo directamente a goku - quiero saber que siento - dijo ella con una sonrisa mientras unas cuantas lagrimas caían de sus ojos, goku no pudo aguantar y la beso mientras ella se iba sorprendiendo pero a su vez aceptaba gustosamente el beso de goku, goku por su parte sentía como los delicados y suaves labios de kagura se conectaban, kagura sentia como si algo dentro de ella hubiese revivido después de mucho tiempo

\- ya estas mejor - dijo goku terminando el beso de una forma tierna y colocando su frente con la de kagura la cual solo lo abrazo

\- si - dijo kagura mientras una tierna sonrisa se formaba en su rostro - ya estoy mejor - goku podía sentir una calidez de kagura, su cuerpo era tan cálido que el no quería terminar ese abrazo

\- bueno creo que hay que regresar - le dijo goku a kagura mientras ella gustosamente acepto - "que me pasa" - dijo goku mientras sentía como su pecho empezaba a latir de una forma muy extraña - "la ultima vez que sentí esto fue cuando era niño con bulma" - dijo mientras recordaba como conoció a bulma y como fue la primera vez que salieron de viaje para conseguir las esferas del dragón

\- te ocurre algo - le pregunto kagura un poco preocupada mientras veía como goku había puesto su mirada al vació

\- no, estoy bien - le dijo goku para no preocupar a kagura - bien y de que han estado hablando - dijo goku quien ya habia llegado

\- hablábamos de que queríamos tomar un baño y queremos que nos acompañes goku - dijo la inuzuka de manera de broma

\- claro por mi esta bien - dijo goku con una sonrisa - me hace falta un baño - la respuesta de goku dejo boquiabierta a kushina, tsume y kagura la cual no esperaba eso - que les pasa por que esas caras

\- seguro que quieres tomarte un baño con nosotras - le dijo tsume un poco nerviosa - porque al mas mínimo detalle que te quieras sobrepasar con alguna te ira mal

\- que dijiste - dijo goku quien se habia distraído mientras hablaba con kagura - bien entonces a que horas es el baño - dijo el mientras se acercaba a tsume la cual estaba sonrojada

\- solo espera ahí te alcanzamos - le dijo kushina tratando de calmar la situación - el baños esta terminando el pasillo por el cual llegaste, es una puerta roja - le dijo señalando la dirección

\- ho gracias - dijo goku mientras sonreía - gracias por permitirme tomar un baño - goku se dirigió al baño dejando a solas a las damas muy nerviosas

ya solas las mujeres

\- pero que te pasa - dijo muy molesta kushina - por que lo hiciste

\- que pensé que el se pondría nerviosa - dijo tsume un poco nerviosa - ya sabes un hombre común se hubiera desmayado por escuchar eso - dijo tsume mientras veia a kushina - pero también algo en mi, me dijo que lo hiciera

\- goku no es ese tipo de hombre - hablo vados quien se dirigía al baño

\- y tu donde vas vados - dijo kagura muy sorprendida

\- enserio tu? - dijo sorprendida tsume quien veia como vados volteaba a verlas

\- que - dijo vados quien les veía con una cara un poco seria pero por dentro estaba muy feliz que podría tomar un baño con goku - yo también quiero tomarme un baño y también goku no es un hombre pervertido, es por eso que le tengo confianza - dijo ella antes de seguir con su camino al baño, dejando a kagura, tsume y kushina muy sonrojadas

\- y... yo también voy - les dijo kagura mientras agachaba su cabeza la cual estaba sonrojada y apenada - con su permiso kushina-san - dijo kagura haciendo una reverencia mientras dejaba solas a la pelirroja y a la inuzuka

\- entonces kushina - dijo tsume un poco avergonzada - tu también iras

\- n... no lo se - dijo ella un poco nerviosa - y tu porque no te vas, si tu propusiste esto

\- p... pero lo de... decía de broma - decía tsume muy avergonzada - no pensé que lo fuera a hacer enserio

\- entonces que hacemos - dijo kushina un poco nerviosa

\- no lo se - dijo tsume mientras pensaba en alguna excusa pero no pudieron ya que vados apareció y las arrastro hacia el baño

\- ustedes querian esto no - dijo vados de manera burlona - pues vengan

\- es... espera - dijeron ambas

\- es... esta bien - hablo kushina muy nerviosa - lo haremos solo déjanos desvestirnos como se debe

minutos mas tarde

\- y... ya estamos aquí - dijo tsume mientras veía a kagura con un gran sangrado nasal - oye y tu porque... - intento hablar tsume a kagura, pero al momento que vio a goku su temperatura subió, ella había visto al miembro de goku al natural, ella al estar desnuda se podía apreciar que tenia unos pechos copa J, caderas muy bien formadas y una mata pequeña de pelo castaño en su entrepierna

\- que pasa tsume... - hablo también kushina, pero al igual que tsume ella vio el grueso y gran miembro de goku causándole lo mismo a kushina, kushina desnuda tenia unos pechos copa J al igual que la inuzuka

\- que les ocurre chicas - dijo goku sin comprender el porque las chicas se le quedaban viendo - hey chicas están bien

\- no se preocupe goku-sama - le dijo vados mientras se colocaba al lado izquierdo de goku - ellas pronto reaccionaran - le dijo vados mientras le indicaba a goku que se sentara - por favor permita me lavar su espalda

\- si por que no - dijo goku con una sonrisa mientras veia como tsume empezaba a gatear hacia el - que te ocurre tsume-san, te pasa algo

\- "que me pasa" - pensaba muy nerviosa tsume sin poder controlar a su cuerpo - "porque no puedo controlar mi cuerpo" - pensaba mientras cada vez mas se acercaba mas a el pene de goku - "sera que deseo" - pensaba cuando sin darse cuenta ya estaba mamando el pene de goku - "según se dice que cuando se presenta un gran macho, la sangre de las mujeres inuzuka se alborota, sera que acaso encontré por fin a mi macho" - pensaba mientras seguía mamando el pene de goku como si su vida dependiera de ello - "oh por kami, que bien sabe su pene" - pensaba ya muy excitada mientras veia como el pene de goku de 20 pulgadas comenzaba a ponerse erecto - "que delicioso" - decia mientras veia a kushina muy sorprendida por lo que ella estaba haciendo

\- tsu... tsume qu... que crees que haces - decia muy sorprendida kushina mientras no podía negar que ver la erección de goku le mojaba - apenas conociste a goku - le dijo muy avergonzada y molesta

\- m... mi sangre inuzuka - dijo tsume con una sonrisa dirigida a goku el cual no podía comprender la situación - me dice que el es mi macho - decía mientras volvía a mamar el pene de goku el cual ya casi se ponía erecto al 100% - ademas, creo que tu también deseas esto - le dijo la inuzuka quien podía oler los jugos de éxtasis de kushina - porque no lo dices y podremos compartir - dijo tsume de manera divertida

\- y... yo n... no - kushina sabia que tsume decía la verdad, ella no podía contener esas ganas de volver a ser tomada por un hombre, pero que haría, ella no podía quedarse así como estaba, no podía pensar bien, pero su cuerpo por instinto se acerco al pene de goku el cual - yo no me quedare atrás - dijo kushina muy avergonzada pero decidida, rápidamente comenzó a lamer el ya erecto miembro de 25 pulgadas de goku - "por kami esta cosa es enorme" - pensaba kushina ya que ni el miembro de minato había llegado a ser tan grande

kagura por su parte veía como kushina y tsume se comían el pene de goku gustosamente, ella se sentia molesta por ver como mujeres que apenas habían conocido a goku empezaban a hacer actos asi con el, si era ella la que ya había demostrado sentimiento y se los había dicho al saiyajin, deberia ser ella la que estubiera haciendo eso y no ellas, pensaba ella así que sin pensarlo dos veces aparto a kushina y tsume del pene de goku empujándoles un poco

\- quítense el es mio - dijo kagura un poco molesta mientras abrazaba a goku

\- que... - dijo molesta tsume mientras le daba una cara de pocos amigos a kagura - quien dijo que te pertenece - le recrimino tsume molesta porque la intentaban apartar de su macho

\- es cierto ni que tuviera tu nombre escrito - le dijo kushina igual de molesta

\- yo no permitire que quieran tomar algo que es mio - les dijo kagura muy molesta mientras apartaba a goku de las mujeres

\- no nos quitaras a goku - le dijo tsume mientras tomaba un brazo de goku junto con kushina

\- chicas - hablo goku pero no le escucharon - chicas paren, no tienen porque ponerse así - les dijo goku un poco serio lo cual llamo la atención de las mujeres - yo puedo estar con ustedes así que no se peleen - estas palabras sorprendieron a las mujeres

\- seguro que puedes seguirnos el ritmo - dijo tsume de manera coqueta - "goku es el mi macho destinado" - pensaba tsume muy contenta y de manera pervertida

\- enserio goku - le dijo kagura un poco triste porque pensaba que goku no la tomaría en cuenta

\- kagura que te pasa - dijo goku dándose cuenta de que kagura estaba triste - no te preocupes jamas me olvidare de ti - le dijo goku con una sonrisa, esas palabras sorprendieron mucho a kagura la cual no aguanto mas y se aventó a goku tirándolo quedando ella sobre el de una manera comprometedora

\- hey no quieras adelantarte - dijo tsume mientras empezaba a besar a goku

\- oigan yo también quiero - dijo kushina que le quito los labios de goku a tsume, para que ella lo pudiera besar

kagura acomodo el ya enorme y grueso pene erecto de goku en la entrada de su vagina, lentamente ella fue insertando el enorme pene de goku, podía sentir como ese enorme tronco de carne le penetraba, jamas en su vida ni con el padre de sus hijos había sentido algo como eso, ella ahora ya no podía dar marcha atrás segundo a segundo sentía como el pene de goku empezaba a adentrarse en su interior, ella soltó unas lagrimas ya que le dolía tener un enorme pene dentro de ella, goku por su parte besaba a tsume y kushina mientras ellas junto con sus dedos comenzaban a jugar con sus vaginas y clítoris, los movimientos de caderas de kagura comenzaron a acelerar mientras que los movimientos de dedos de la inuzuka y uzumaki igual aceleraban, goku sin pensarlo cambio de posición a la famosa posición del perrito. las mujeres comenzaron a besarse entre ellas, el éxtasis del cuarteto no se podía ni describir goku con su enorme pene machacaba a cada mete y saca la vagina de la otsutsuki mientras ella gemía más y más, ella comenzó a venirse con cada mete y saca de goku, ella nunca en su vida había experimentado tal acto, ni con el difunto padre de sus hijos, ella ya se había corrido 6 veces y el saiyan ninguna, goku volvió a cambiar de posición, el acostó a kagura mientras que la otsutsuki recargaba sus piernas en los hombros de goku, el saiyan otra vez empezó a dar movimientos que hacían a kagura correrse de nuevo, goku con cada estocada que daba parecía que el útero de la mujer otsutsuki se rompia, pasaron otros 15 minutos hasta que goku por fin descargo una gran cantidad de semen dentro de kagura como si de un globo llenándose se tratara, kagura cayo exhausta, ella ahora tenia su vientre lleno tanto que hasta parecía embarazada, goku se dispuso a sacar su pene del interior de kagura provocando así que en chorros de semen se saliera este del vientre de la otsutsuki.

después de que kagura terminara cansada del tan gran acto sexual tsume lentamente se acerco al todavía erecto pene de 25 pulgadas de goku, este por su parte vio lo que quería hacer así que no le negó lo que la inuzuka quería le acerco su hercúleo pene a tsume, ella comenzó de nuevo a chupar gustosamente el enorme miembro del saiyajin, ella casi se asfixiaba por tratar de meter enteramente el pene de goku en su boca lo cual goku disfrutaba, después de eso ella se acostó en el suelo abriendo sus piernas y sus labios vaginales indicándole así a goku que entrara dentro de ella, goku lentamente introducía su pene dentro de la inuzuka mientras ella sentía un placer que nunca en su vida había experimentado ni siquiera con su difunto esposo el cual apenas le duraba 5 minutos, goku sin avisar metió de golpe su enorme miembro dentro de la inuzuka haciendo que ella soltara un gran gemido de excitación y unas lagrimas salieran de sus ojos, goku comenzó ha realiza un mete y saca comenzando lento y acelerando con forme mas y mas metia y sacaba su pene del vientre de la inuzuka, ella por su parte gemía y gemía de placer y pedia mas y mas, ella empezó a sonreír por que cada vez goku aumentaba la brusquedad de sus estocadas, ella rodeo la cintura de goku con sus piernas mientras ella comenzaba a correrse de una forma brusca y descontrolada. así paso una hora donde el saiyan cambiaba y cambiaba las posiciones sexuales que realizaban, parecía como si el saiyan fuese una enciclopedia del sexo sin que este mismo se diera cuenta. tsume ya se habia corrido mas de 8 veces mientras que el saiyan no se había vuelto a venir desde que había terminado con kagura. goku ahora se encontraba haciéndole el amor a la inuzuka en la posición de el hombre de pie, goku se encontraba parado mientras agarraba a tsume de sus carnosas y suaves piernas mientras esta revotaba y revotaba en el pene de goku, goku para finalizar con esto comenzó a reventar de éxtasis el dulce coño de la inuzuka con una gran descarga de semen dentro de ella, mientras que la inuzuka chillaba de felicidad al recivir tal descarga de semen dentro de ella. tsume al igual que kagura termino exhausta y goku la acostó delicadamente en el suelo junto con la cansada kagura la cual se había dormido con una sonrisa.

por su parte kushina se acerco lenta y tímidamente a goku el cual le extendió su mano a la uzumaki, la cual acepto gustosa mientras goku comenzaba a besarle el cuello, el comenzó a besar lentamente hasta llegar a los pechos de kushina los cuales comenzó a masajear y a chupar, después comenzó a bajar hasta el ya mojado coño de la uzumaki el cual tenia una mata de pelo rojo, el comenzó a darle un sexo oral tan bueno que kushina a los cinco minutos ya se había vuelto a correr. goku continuo lamiendo y comiendo el coño pelirrojo de kushina, ella no había sentido al tan bueno ni en sus días con minato. después de una media hora de placer oral kushina abrió sus piernas y sus labios vaginales diciéndole así a goku que estaba bien que el le penetrase, goku al igual que con tsume, introducía lentamente su pene dentro de la pelirroja, kushina dejo salir unas cuantas lagrimas ya que el enorme pene de goku le empezaba a abrir su coño, lentamente continuo goku con un mete y saca dentro del coño de la uzumaki, kushina no paraba de gemir y gemir era como si ella no pudiera vivir mas sin el pene de goku, por fin despues de mucho tiempo ella se sentía llena y como una verdadera mujer, ni siquiera minato le había hecho sentir tan extasiada, kushina enrollo sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de goku para que este no pudiera sacar su pene cuando se corriera. el saiyan por su parte se levanto cargando así a kushina sosteniendo con sus fuertes manos el maravilloso culo de la uzumaki mientras esta rebotaba y rebotaba en el miembro de goku mientras gritaba y gritaba de placer mientras el enorme pene de goku le taladraba sin parar, después de unos 15 minutos en esa posición goku recargo a la uzumaki con la pared del baño mientras alzaba una pierna de kushina y se la recargaba en su hombro derecho mientras kushina soltaba gemido tras gemido ya que en esa posición jamas la habia experimentado y ademas por que en esa misma posición su flexibilidad era puesta a prueba. goku metía y sacaba su pene del ya mojado y lubricado coño de la pelirroja, kushina ya se había corrido mas de 6 veces y ya habían vuelto a cambiar de posición ahora ella estaba encima del cuerpo de goku aplicando la posición de la vaquera en la cual ella aparte de cabalgar el enorme miembro del saiyajin esta jugaba con su clítoris provocándose así orgasmo tras orgasmo en los cuales ella dejaba salir fuertes gritos y gemidos de éxtasis. después de ya una hora y media goku ya no pudo contenerse y sus estocadas comenzaron a hacerse mucho mas violentas y rápidas causando muchos mas orgasmos a la uzumaki, para al final goku agarro con sus manos el culo de la uzumaki mientras lo presionaba contra su pene para después descargar una gran cantidad de semen como lo hizo con kagura y tsume, el coño de la uzumaki termino tan lleno que parecía como si su vientre hubiese sido inflado como un globo con agua. goku cargo a las tres mujeres después que estas cayeron rendidas de un solo round con el saiyan ya que este mismo podía durar mucho mas tiempo que un humano normal promedio.

mientras que vados le ayudaba con sus poderes a arroparles con batas de baño. despues de acostar a las mujeres en los sillones de la sala goku fue directo hacia vados.

\- vados-chan perdóname - le dijo goku que le agarro desprevenida a el angel la cual no entendía las palabras del saiyan

\- po... porque lo dices? goku-kun - dijo muy sorprendida vados

\- que porque - le dijo goku - porque no pude complacerte a ti también, soy un mal hombre - estas palabras sorprendieron mas a vados - aun después de que me dijiste tus sentimiento siento como si te los hubiera pisoteado, soy un mal hombre soy...

\- ... - vados habia volteado para poder besar en los labios a goku, este mismo se sorprendió por tal acto - tu no eres así - dijo vados después de cortar el beso con goku - tu eres un gran hombre y por eso te quiero - dijo ella mientras se recargaba en goku para después este mismo la atrapara en sus brazos en un cálido abrazo

\- es extraño - dijo goku muy confundido mientras agachaba su cabeza para poder ver a vados - yo jamas había sido tan emocional en mi vida, ni siquiera en mi matrimonio, o mucho menos con mis propios hijos - vados por esas palabras de goku le salieron lagrimas de sus ojos

\- e... eso es por que tras recibir los poderes de zeno-sama - hablo vados quien le daba un fugas beso en los labios a goku - sus sentimientos se abrieron, cada vez que un dios traspasa sus poderes, el que los recibe abre algo en el que siempre había estado cerrado - le dijo ella mientras empezaba a rodear con su mano el pecho de goku, para ser exactos en el lugar donde se encontraba el corazón de goku - tu goku abriste tu corazón, tal vez ayas querido a muchas personas en el pasado pero nunca los llegaste a amar de verdad, es por eso que ahora estas sintiendo esto, tu por primera vez en mucho tiempo estas experimentando el amar de verdad a una persona - goku se sorprendió por las palabras de vados, pero se dio cuenta que ella decía la verdad, el nunca llego a amar a chichi, el solamente la quería, pero no como mujer o esposa si no la quería como una simple amiga, también pudo ver por primera vez el porque sin darse cuenta jamas le importo su matrimonio con chichi

\- pero porque mi corazon se siente tan calido y palpita rapido cuando estoy contigo o kagura - dijo goku sin poder comprender a su corazón - es mas apenas conocí a kushina-chan y mi corazón se sentía igual también volvió a pasar lo mismo con tsume-chan, no lo entiendo - dijo goku un poco triste

\- no tienes porque ponerte así goku-kun - le dijo vados con ternura mientras abrazaba a goku - hay ocasiones en las que el corazón de un dios puede reaccionar así, tu corazon desperto los corazones de ellas

\- pero no se supone que solamente se puede amar a una persona - dijo goku confundido mientras veia a vados

\- los dioses desde la antigüedad se han enamorado de múltiples mujeres, es por eso que los mismos dioses acordaron que si la persona que ama un dios le corresponde y acepta compartirlo puede tener a mas de una pareja - esas palabras sorprendieron a goku, el comenzó a pensar que no podía tener mas de una compañera pero vados le había aclarado eso

\- pero tu me aceptarías aun de saber todo esto vados-chan - esas palabras pusieron un poco triste a vados

\- yo sabia que tarde o temprano esto pasaria - dijo vados mientras se apartaba de goku - no te quería decir, porque solo te quería tener para mi - dijo vados meintras unas lagrimas comenzaban a salir de sus ojos - tengo miedo que en el futuro te olvides de mi, tengo miedo que dejes de amarme ten...

\- ... - goku hizo callar a vados con una beso el cual tomo desprevenida a vados - tonta, jamas voy a olvidarte - le dijo goku con una sonrisa mientras ella se ponía feliz de escuchar eso - gracias a ti es por que pude aclarar mis ideas, gracias a ti es porque pude llegar a amar de verdad a una persona - le dijo con una sonrisa goku - así que no pienses eso, puede que llegue a amar a mas mujeres en el camino pero quiero que sepas que jamas permitiré que te apartes de mi lado - dijo goku volviendo le a abrazar

\- gracias goku-kun me hiciste la mujer mas feliz del mundo gracias - le dijo vados quien beso a goku en los labios - creo que debemos explicarles - dijo vados quien señalo a las ya despiertas mujeres inuzuka y uzumaki

\- creo que si - dijo goku un poco incomodo y con una sonrisa - creo que esto sera muy largo - dijo goku mientras empezaba a escuchar a las dos mujeres, las cuales le comenzaban a preguntar quien era en realidad ya que habían escuchado que el era un dios

 **continuara...**

 **espero que este capitulo haya sido de su agrado amigos. en el siguiente capitulo también explicare el porque la escena de lemon de las mujeres. les mando un abrazo y espero que tengan un buen día. los quiere el autor pbgg. si quieren que agregue mas chicas a esta historia pueden decirme y vere la forma de meter a mas mujeres, pueden ser de otros animes o videojuegos :)**


	5. goku un nuevo ninja en konoha

**Capítulo 4**

 **goku, un nuevo ninja en konoha**

no muy lejos de konoha aparecían dos mujeres muy exhaustas, las dos mujeres llevaban ropas muy desgastadas y mascaras en sus rostros, una de ellas tenia el cabello castaño con caderas anchas con pechos copa E, mientras que la otra lo tenia de color verde igual con caderas anchas pero con copa F. ambas parecían haber estado peleando contra algo o alguien, ellas no lo soportaron mas y cayeron al suelo rendidas por lo exhaustas que estaban, muy lentamente alguien se empezó a acercar a ellas, el solamente checo si estaban bien, después de haber revisado sus signos vitales el hombre las cargo para ir cerca de un río y despertarlas. no obstante después de que el hombre las llevo a dicho río, para luego quitarles sus mascaras. ellas luego de dos horas despertaron.

\- d... don... donde estoy - dijo una de las mujeres que recién había despertado, ella se llevo su mano derecha a su frente dándose cuenta de que su mascara no estaba - mi mascara donde esta - dijo ella muy preocupada sin darse cuenta de que el cielo daba a ver que era de noche

\- q... que paso - dijo la segunda mujer mientras veía a su amiga sin mascara - ma... marin tu mascara no esta - le dijo muy asombrada mientras su amiga le volteaba a ver

\- la tuya tampoco shaina - le dijo marin a su amiga mientras veía como esta misma se daba cuenta de que ella tenia razón

\- nuestras mascaras - dijo shaina muy sorprendida - que les habrá pasado - ellas luego escucharon como unas ramas se rompían, lo cual las puso en modo de alerta y se cambiaron a una pose de batalla - marin parece que no estamos solas

\- si, así parece shaina - dijo marin muy seria mientras esperaba a su adversario - no bajes la guardia shaina - shaina asintió mientras que cada vez mas se podía oír que el sonido se escuchaba mas cerca

cada vez mas y mas cerca se podía escuchar el crujir de las ramas mientras ambas mujeres se empezaban a preguntar si era alguno de sus amigos o seria alguna clase de enemigo, hasta que después de unos cuantos minutos un hombre de cabellos negros alborotados empezó a salir de unos arbustos

\- ho parece que ya despertaron - dijo de manera amigable el pelinegro quien sonreía, mientras que las mujeres se quedaron muy confundidas por como era el hombre -

\- quien eres - le dijo marin muy seria, mientras que ella empezaba a pensar quien seria aquel hombre, ella tenia la cabeza agachada al igual que shaina para que el pelinegro no les viera el rostro

\- habla deprisa si no tendremos que hacerte hablar a la mala - dijo shaina quien no deja su guardia, mientras ocultaba su rostro

\- parece que esto llevara un tiempo - dijo el pelinegro mientras se rascaba la mejilla - sigan me hice una fogata no muy lejos de aquí - le dijo muy amigable el pelinegro quien no dejo de sonreír

\- y como sabemos que no nos planeas atacar - le dijo shaina muy desconfiada mientras veía muy molesta a el pelinegro

\- tranquila, si les hubiera hecho algo ustedes ya estarían inconscientes de nuevo - les dijo el pelinegro un poco serio pero con una voz llena de tranquilidad, esas palabras hicieron cambiar de parecer a las mujeres las cuales dejaron sus posiciones defensivas

\- esta bien te seguiremos - le dijo marin seria - pero si planeas algo mas o tratas de hacernos algo lo lamentaras - le dijo marin de una forma nada amigable

después de esto el pelinegro junto con las dos mujeres se dirigieron hacia donde les decía el pelinegro, este mismo quería saber el porque no alzaban sus caras, pero se puso a pensar que tal vez seria mejor cuando llegaran a donde el les había dicho. las dos chicas se dieron cuenta de que el pelinegro no era tan mala persona como pensaban ya que en ningún momento quiso lastimar les o hacerles algo indebido. después de unos momentos llegaron a donde les había dicho el pelinegro, la fogata no era tan grande pero si era acogedora

\- bien como les dije - les hablo el pelinegro quien rápidamente se fue a buscar un tronco en el cual sentarse - aquí estamos - les dijo el pelinegro calmado mientras que el veía como dormían dos niños en la base de un árbol abrazados

\- disculpe buen hombre - hablo la mujer de cabello castaño mientras llamo la atención del hombre - se puede saber quien es usted - dijo ella calmada mientras trataba de no ver al pelinegro perfectamente

\- es cierto no nos hemos presentado - dijo un poco apenado el pelinegro de cabellos parados - mi nombre es son goku, pero me pueden llamar solo goku - les dijo goku amablemente

\- mucho gusto goku-san - le dijo la castaña mientras se levantaba y se inclinaba cortes mente - mi nombre es marin y soy una honorable caballero de athena

\- yo soy shaina - hablo la peliverde mientras hacia lo mismo que marin - y al igual que marin yo soy una honorable caballero de athena - goku se sentía mas nervioso por ver que ellas no le daban la cara

\- oigan porque no me ven directamente - les pregunto goku con mucha duda ya que estas en todo el camino no le habían dado la cara al pelinegro - se siente extraño

\- lo siento goku-san pero no podemos verle directamente - se disculpo marin mientras todavía tenia la cabeza agachada - ese dato es confidencial, seguido de esto shaina asintió a lo que había dicho marin

\- bueno - dijo goku todavía un poco extrañado, en eso el recordó lo que habían dicho ellas con anterioridad - les puedo preguntar otra cosa - les dijo goku llamando la atención de las chicas

\- que cosa - le respondió shaina mientras veía como a la orilla de la fogata había unos pescados fritos

\- quien es esa athena - dijo el con mucha duda, ya que ese nombre jamas lo había escuchado ni en este mundo ni en el suyo - y que es eso que son caballeros, si son mujeres - dijo el inocentemente

marin y shaina se voltearon a ver y con sus miradas se podía apreciar una discusión entre decirle a goku sus trabajos como santos de athena, ya que no querían que el resultara un traidor y les quisiera tender una trampa, pero entre mas sentían el cosmos de goku se dieron cuenta de que el no tenia ninguna actitud hostil

\- bueno, con respecto a que nos salvaste - hablo marin mas tranquila y serena - te podremos contar solo espero que nos guardes el secreto - le dijo marin

\- porque si no lo guardas, nos veremos forzados a acabarte - dijo shaina de una manera desafiante mientras que goku no se inmutaba

\- les prometo guardar el secreto - les dijo goku mientras sonreía de manera tranquila

\- de acuerdo - le dijo marin - nosotras somos caballeros o santos de athena, la diosa protectora del planeta tierra - le dijo sin rodeos marin mientras esperaba algún impacto en goku lo cual no se realizo lo cual le sorprendió a ella y no a goku - en nuestro rango somos caballeros de plata, estamos por encima de los santos de bronces pero por debajo de los santos de oro - dijo mientras su voz se ponía mas seria, ella le dio a shaina el paso para continuar con su explicación

\- un santo de athena es aquel que ha recibido un buen entrenamiento, ha jurado lealtad a nuestra diosa y sobre todo es merecedor de una armadura - le dijo shaina mientras esperaba también algún tipo de impacto - estamos encargados de proteger a la misma diosa athena de cualquier cosa que amenace con perturbar la paz en el santuario, nosotros los santos lucharemos contra cualquiera que amenace perturbar la paz en el planeta - goku tras escuchar eso solamente guardo silencio mientras empezaba a procesar esa información

\- así que ustedes son protectoras del planeta tierra - les dijo goku mientras ellas asentían a lo que el comento - entonces eso quiere decir que son fuerte? - les pregunto goku dejando un poco confundidas a las mujeres

de pronto de entre los arbusto salieron dos mujeres una vistiendo una armadura dorada y otra que estaba muy débil que tenia una armadura pero de color purpura, esto sorprendió a marin y shaina, las que vieron como dos mujeres desconocidas, portaban armaduras, pero la que mas les impacto fue a la que traía puesta su armadura morada, ya que ambas pensaron que se trataría de un tipo de espectro y eso era imposible, según ellas la guerra santa ya había terminado pero ahora veían a alguien portando una armadura como la de los espectros.

\- po... por fa... favor ayuda - comento la mujer de armadura dorada la cual cayo desplomada al suelo mientras que goku corrió a socorrerles, esta misma tenia el cabello de color celeste con caderas anchas y un busto copa G

\- hey, se encuentran bien - les dijo goku agachándose mientras agarraba la cabeza de la mujer mientras veía que ella tenia heridas al igual que la mujer con armadura purpura, goku tomo a la mujer de la armadura doradas y la coloco cerca de un árbol recargando le a ella, después fue con la otra mujer que había llegado, ella al igual que la mujer de armadura dorada, tenían la misma figura por lo que el pelinegro dedujo rápidamente que eran hermanas - se ve que hoy es fue el día de sorpresas

\- esas mujeres - dijo marin quien se acerco a donde estaba la mujer con armadura dorada - traen puestas armaduras, como es posible

\- jamas las había visto - hablo shaina igual de sorprendida - esta mujer es un caballero de oro, como puede ser posible - dijo shaina de una manera muy confundida

\- por favor apártense hay que dejar que tomen aire - les dijo goku mientras ellas retrocedieron un poco mientras veían como goku sacaba de su pantalón una pequeña bolsa - por favor coman esto - dijo mientras el colocaba una tipo de semilla verde en la boca de cada mujer las cuales apuras penas podían comer esa semilla

\- goku-san que les dio - le pregunto shaina un poco confundida - jamas habia visto ese tipo de semilla

\- si igual yo - dijo marin la cual veia como poco a poco las heridas de ambas mujeres desparecían - no puede ser - dijo ella muy asombrada por lo que habia causado la semilla

\- es una semilla del ermitaño - hablo goku mientras se separaba de las mujeres para dejarlas descansar - son buenas para curar las heridas en un 80% - les dijo sorprendiendo a ambas mujeres - también les di algunas a ustedes cuando las encontré - esto sorprendió a ambas mujeres ya que el también les había proporcionado algunas a ellas, de pronto goku sintió un ki muy débil sorprendiéndole - hay no - dijo confundiendo a las mujeres, de pronto el comenzó a levitar sorprendiendo a las mujeres - esperen me no tardo - dijo mientras se iba volando a donde había sentido ese ki tan minúsculo, y es por eso que no conseguiria llegar muy bien con su teletransportacion

\- im... imposible - dijo shaina muy asombrada por lo que había visto

\- p... pue... puede volar - dijo marin cayendo al suelo mientras veía como goku se iba volando - como puede ser posible

\- no lo se - dijo shaina igual de sorprendida que marin, en eso ella se dio cuenta de que todavía se encontraban las dos mujeres que habían llegado muy apaleadas - que haremos con ellas - dijo shaina llamándole la atención a marin

\- lo mejor sera esperar a que ellas despierten - le respondió marin mientras se recargaba contra un árbol - también tenemos que esperar a que goku-san regrese de donde allá ido

\- es cierto tenemos que esperar - dijo shaina recargándose en un árbol que estaba al lado del de marin - tendremos que esperar a preguntarle como es que puede volar

\- si, siento que el nos ha estado ocultando algunas cosas - le dijo marin mientras veía a las estrellas - shaina como fue que llegamos aquí, no lo recuerdo - dijo muy seria

\- yo tampoco lo se, mis recuerdos están borrosos - le respondió shaina quien también comenzó a mirar las estrellas - tal vez podamos encontrar algunas respuestas si les preguntamos a ellas - le dijo shaina mientras volteaban a ver las mujeres que portaban armadura

goku por su parte se dirigía hacia donde estaba ese pequeño rastro de ki, el conforme mas se acercaba se daba cuenta de que el lugar a donde iba había mas de una persona, no tardo mucho en llegar y cuando al fin estuvo en su destino el se dio cuenta de que habían 5 mujeres tiradas en la tierra de muy mal estado, tenían heridas por todo su cuerpo y todas llevaban armaduras como las mujeres que habían aparecido en el lugar donde se encontraba anteriormente junto con marin y shaina. el rápidamente trato de cargar a todas las chicas mientras utilizaba su teletransportacion. sin previo aviso goku apareció en el lugar donde había dejado a marin y shaina, sorprendiendo las en el acto y a su vez espantando les ya que ellas jamas se esperaron que goku llegase a aparecer de esa forma.

\- go... goku-san - dijo muy sorprendida marin quien no podía creer como había aparecido tan rápido goku

\- co... como hizo eso - dijo shaina igual de sorprendida que marin ya que jamas se habia esperado algo como eso

\- a esto - dijo goku sin darle importancia - es una de mis técnicas, se llama teletransportación - dijo goku, en eso el se dio cuenta rápidamente que les tendría que dar una explicación de quien era el ya que ellas habían hecho lo mismo con el - no les he contado sobre mi verdad - dijo el apenado

\- ... - marin y shaina quienes tenían sus cabezas agachadas le respondieron que no a lo cual goku les pidió tiempo ya que quería colocar a esas mujeres para que descansaran

\- bueno, primero dejen me acomodar a estas mujeres - les dijo goku rápidamente las mujeres se sorprendieron porque tres de ellas traían armaduras mientras que las otras dos no traían pero si las conocían

\- ellas son... - dijo marin muy asombrada, no parecía que esa noche terminaría, ya que cada vez habian mas y mas sorpresas para ellos

\- son freya y hilda - dijo shaina igual de asombrada - co... como terminaron aquí - hablo ella, entonces después de que goku pusiera en el suelo a las mujeres y les diera unas semillas del ermitaño, se dieron cuenta de que de las otras tres mujeres se encontraba una un poco conocidas para ellas

\- ella es june - hablo marin mas sorprendida - pero que esta ocurriendo aquí - ella también se dio cuenta que las otras mujeres que había traído goku también portaban armaduras - serán también santos de athena - dijo ella muy confundida junto con shaina ya que ninguna de ellas dos habían conocido a esas mujeres

\- sera mejor que las dejemos descansar - hablo goku quien rápidamente volteo a ver a las mujeres, rápidamente se había dado cuenta de que ellas se tocaban sus estómagos dando a entender que ellas tenían hambre - deben estar hambrientas, si quieren pueden comer algunos de esos pescados que están en la fogata a este tiempo ya deben de estar muy bien - marin y shaina se habían asombrado, a pesar de que goku no les había conocido del todo el era muy hospitalario con ellas

\- esta seguro goku-san - dijo shaina un poco apenada

\- no se preocupen, si quieren, pueden comer todos esos yo iré a pescar mas - dijo goku con una sonrisa - a por cierto sus mascaras aquí están - goku saco las mascaras de shaina y marin de el hueco de un árbol - se me había olvidado donde las había puesto y ya me acorde donde estaban - dijo el un poco apenado - pero creo que esas tres deben de quitarse sus mascaras, para que puedan respirar bien - dijo goku quien se dirigía hacia las mujeres pero fue detenido por ambas chicas

\- no - dijo marin quien agarro el brazo de goku - si quiere usted puede ir a pescar nosotros nos encargaremos de estas mujeres - dijo marin quien miro a goku a los ojos ya con su mascara puesta

\- están seguras - le respondió goku a lo cual ambas mujeres le asintieron con las cabeza - esta bien, pero me gustaría que esperaran para que ya les cuente quien soy yo - les dijo goku - ya que quiero que todas estén despiertas y así podamos saber que esta pasando aquí - las mujeres asintieron

goku se retiro del lugar, mientras que dejaba a las dos caballeros de athena al cuidado de las mujeres. goku por su parte también se preguntaba si estaba bien decirles a ellas de quien era el en verdad, ya que no tenia mucho de conocerlas, pero el podía checar con su instinto que ellas no tenían mala intención alguna contra el por lo cual no sabia que hacer, y es por eso que iría a pescar ya que quería encontrar una respuesta mientras que pescaba. después de una media hora de pesca, el regreso a la fogata con muchos pescados atrapados en ramas.

\- ya despertaron - dijo goku mientras se dirigía a la fogata para dejar a los pescados y que estos se pudieran cocer bien, cuando volteo a ver se dio cuenta de que el par de hermanas se encontraban amenazando a marin, mientras que shaina y las otras mujeres se encontraban en posición de guardia - pero que...

sin previo aviso goku fue atacado por un poderoso golpe a la cara por parte de la mujer que traía puesta una armadura purpura, ella pensó que el golpe bastaría como para dejar noqueado al pelinegro pero este lo detuvo fácilmente con una mano sorprendiendo a ambas mujeres

\- pero que sucede - dijo goku un poco confundido por lo que ocurría

\- quien eres - dijo la mujer de armadura purpura - y porque estamos aquí - dijo mientras esperaba una respuesta por parte del pelinegro

\- soy son goku - dijo el mientras soltaba el puño de la mujer - y se puede saber quien eres tu - dijo goku muy tranquilo

\- yo soy paradox - dijo ella mientras que lanzaba un nuevo golpe contra goku, específicamente una patada

\- ya veo - dijo goku mientras paraba la patada con su codo derecho - pero como acabo todo esto así - dijo goku muy confundido

\- tu deberías saber - dijo paradox muy seria mientras veía a goku a los ojos - tu eres quien nos ataco - dijo ella muy molesta

\- "creo que no recuerdan nada" - pensó goku quien solamente bajo su guardia, esto mismo confundió a paradox

\- pero que haces - pregunto paradox confundida mientras veía como goku dejaba de poner guardia

\- quiero que veas que yo no tengo malas intenciones - dijo goku, sus palabras se escucharon con mucha sinceridad, paradox se sorprendió por esas palabras y no sabia que decir

\- paradox, creo que el dice la verdad, no siento ninguna presencia de maldad en el - le dijo su hermana mas tranquila mientras dejaba a marin en paz

\- estas segura integra - contesto paradox todavía sin entender, al darse cuenta de que su hermana lo decía de verdad dijo - esta bien - dijo paradox bajando sus puños para después sentarse en el suelo junto con su hermana

\- bueno como las cosas ya se calmaron - dijo goku con una sonrisa - porque no nos presentamos - dijo mientras se sentaba en el suelo, las palabras de goku hicieron que las demás mujeres aceptaran a lo que el proponía

\- esta bien - dijeron todas quienes no se opusieron a la proposición del pelinegro

\- bueno - dijo goku mientras todas las chicas empezaban a rodear la fogata como si fuesen a contar historias de terror - quien quiere comenzar - dijo goku, la primera en alsar la mano fue una chica de cabello rubio palido

\- ho... hola - dijo un poco nerviosa por la situación en la que se encontraba - yo soy yuna, solo yuna - dijo ella mas calmada mientras que marin y shaina veían su armadura, yuna tenia una estatura un poco baja pero con pecho copa H - soy un caballero de athena - dijo un poco seria pero con tono amable - y soy la portadora de la armadura de águila - esto sorprendió a marin y shaina

\- así que tu eres un santo de plata - dijo marin muy tranquila mientras que yuna no entendía porque marin pensaba que ella era un santo de plata

\- tiene razón en que soy un santo - dijo yuna muy calmada - pero se equivoca en que soy un santo de plata, yo solo soy un santo de bronce - le dijo yuna sorprendiendo a la mujer peliverde y a la mujer de cabello castaño

\- imposible - dijeron marin y shaina sorprendiendo a las mujeres presentes

\- se supone que la armadura de águila pertenece a la categoría de santo de plata no a la de bronce - dijo marin un poco molesta porque pensaba que yuna le estaba mintiendo con respecto a lo de su categoría

\- igual tiene razón en que debería ser de categoría de santo de plata - dijo yuna calmada mientras veía a todas las mujeres - pero todo cambio cuando marte ataco la tierra - esas palabras dejaron sorprendidas a ambas junto con una rubia y su hermana conocida por parte de shaina

\- imposible - dijo muy sorprendida marin mientras empezaba a escuchar la historia de yuna de la guerra contra marte y pallas

\- no puede ser - dijo shaina sorprendida - se supone que de donde nosotros venimos cuando el décimo tercer caballero de oro había despertado - esas palabras asombraron a paradox, integra, yuna y otras chicas mas

\- décimo tercer caballero de oro - dijo integra muy sorprendida - "pero que esta pasando" - pensó integra poniéndose a pensar de lo que estaba ocurriendo en ese preciso momento al igual que su hermana paradox

\- tal vez son de lineas del tiempo alternas - dijo goku entrometiéndose un poco en la platica, esas palabras sorprendieron a las presentes - eso a pasado dos veces en de donde yo vengo

\- entonces - dijo integra muy sorprendida - mi teoría era verdad - dijo mas asombrada

\- tu teoría? - dijo confundida yuna mientras veía a la geminis - tu ya esta vas pensando en esto - le dijo yuna

\- si, al ver a shaina - dijo paradox mientras veía como shaina se presentaba muy sorprendida

\- igual tu paradox - dijo yuna muy asombrada por ver como su antigua enemiga también congeniaba con los pensamientos de la geminis

\- así es - fijo integra asintiendo con su cabeza - en nuestra linea del tiempo shaina ya estaba mas desarrollada en el sentido de pelea - hablo integra, esto por su parte molesto un poco a yuna - bueno creo que sera mejor de que ahora ustedes hablen - señalo a marin y shaina quienes estaban al lado de la mujer con cabello rubio y cabello plateado, también junto a ellas se encontraba otra mujer de cabello rubio mas largo que el de la primera

\- bueno yo me llamo marin - dijo la castaña muy seria - soy la santa de plata de la constelación del aguila - sorprendiendo ese comentario a yuna la cual jamas pensó que se toparía con la legendaria marin

\- yo soy shaina - dijo ella muy tranquila - creo muchas ya me conocen - dijo con una poco de extrañes ya que las mujeres enfrente de ella le conocían pero ella no - soy la santa de plata de la constelación de ofiuco - termino de decir mientras se sentaba

\- yo soy freya - dijo la rubia con pañuelo rosa en su cabeza, ella tenia unas caderas muy bien desarrolladas y pechos copa G - soy una mujer perteneciente a asgard - dijo muy calmada sorprendiendo a la otra rubia

\- yo soy hilda - dijo la mujer de cabello plateado - soy hermana de freya y la representante de odin en la tierra - ella al igual que su hermana tenia caderas muy bien desarrolladas y pechos de copa G - nosotras venimos de la misma linea del tiempo que shaina y marin

\- yo soy june - dijo una mujer de cabello rubio largo - soy igual, un santo de athena y soy la portadora de la armadura de camaleon - dijo ella, june tenia buenas curvas, y unos pecho copa H

\- vaya - dijo la chica de cabello rubio largo detrás de ellas - jamas pensé ver a una asgardiana en este mundo - dijo con un tono un poco cómico - creo que debo presentarme de manera adecuada - dijo ella mientras se sentaba al lado del pelinegro - soy yuzuriha soy una ex santo de athena - dijo ella un poco triste, lo cual noto goku, ella se encontraba mirando el fuego - yo soy de un tiempo un poco mas atrás que ustedes - dijo ella mientras veía a yuna, paradox, integra, marin y shaina - yo provengo del siglo XVII - esas palabras sorprendieron mucho a las mujeres - no quieran saber como llegue aquí, porque ni siquiera yo se

\- así que provienes de la antigua guerra santa contra hades - dijo marin mientras volteaba a ver a yuzuriha - pero que paso, porque dejaste de servir a athena - dijo muy confundida marin ya que se suponía que u santo debía de dar hasta la muerte si algo malo llegara a pasar, en eso yuzuriha contó toda su historia mientras dejaba muy asombradas a las mujeres y a goku - ya veo, gracias y lo siento por si no querías decir eso - dijo marin, yuzuriha solamente le dijo que no se preocupara - y ustedes - dijo volteando a ver a la santo de geminis y las mujeres que faltaban

\- bueno - dijo una chica de cabello rosado quien traía puesta una armadura divina - yo soy una santo - dijo mientras un poco de pesar caían por sus palabras, al igual que la tristeza - pero jamas pude tomar alguna buena decisión en mi vida - mas culpa se podía notar en sus palabras, a lo cual goku se le acerco y le puso una mano en su hombro y le sonrio

\- puede que eso hubieses hecho en el pasado - le dijo goku sonriendo feliz - pero eso no significa que por eso tu futuro deba ser igual - esas palabras hizo que la pelirosa mirara a goku con unas lagrimas, ellas al ver a goku sentía algo dentro de ella que se volvía a abrir después de mucho tiempo

\- gracias - dijo ella mas calmada, mientras se soltaba a abrazar al pelinegro provocando celos por parte de todas las mujeres que les rodeaban, el abrazo termino y ella prosiguió para hablar - mi nombre es sonia, y soy la santo de oro de escorpio - eso sorprendió por parte a marin y a shaina - por una muy mala decision me convertí en un soldado de mi padre marte sin darme cuenta de sus verdaderas intenciones - despues de una muy larga explicación para los santos del pasado ellas pudieron comprender todo lo que decía

\- bueno sigo yo, fui la santo de oro de géminis - dijo paradox tomando la palabra con una sonrisa - yo también cometí traición hacia athena y me uní al ejercito de pallas - esas palabras molestaron a marin y shaina al igual que a yuzuriha - pero - en eso su rostro se postro un poco triste - pero después de ver mis errores, volví a postrar lealtad a ella - después de esto comenzó a contar su historia, su pelea en las doce casas de marte y su hipotética muerte - para ser sincera no se como es que todavía estoy con vida, ni siquiera mi hermana y yo lo sabemos - dijo integra terminando con su presentación

\- bueno yo soy la hermana de paradox, mi nombre es integra y soy la actual portadora de la armadura de oro de géminis - dijo ella mientras comenzaba a comentar su historia ante todos - eso es todo - termino de relatar

\- creo que es mi turno - dijo otra mujer de cabellos verde, con un buen trasero curvas muy bien desarrolladas y unos pechos copa L - mi nombre es medea y fui la segunda esposa de marte, y madrastra de sonia - esas palabras sorprendieron mucho a los caballeros antiguos - pero quiero pedir perdón ante ustedes - dijo ella refiriéndose a los santos de su época - no quise hacer daño, solo hacia lo que yo pensaba que era lo correcto - dijo ella muy triste mientras comenzaba a derramar lagrimas pero fue abrazada por goku dejando le sonrojada en el acto

\- tranquila - dijo el consolando le - ya todo paso y al igual que tu hija puedes hacer un futuro mejor para ti - después de unas cuantas palabras y muchas lagrimas por parte de medea y celos por parte de las demás mujeres

\- creo que sigo yo - dijo una mujer con mascara, con cabello rubio y con buenas cadera, con muy buen trasero y pecho copa H - yo al igual que muchas presentes aquí soy un santo de athena - dijo mientras se levantaba y goku le miraba fijamente - soy un santo de plata, y soy portadora de la armadura de pavo real - dijo mientras mostraba un poco de seriedad, las mujeres se dieron cuenta de eso - según yo, había muerto al igual que unas cuantas aquí, pero no entiendo el porque sigo con vida - esas palabras denotaron un poco de tristeza pero todo cambio cuando paradox hablo

\- bueno como ya nos presentamos - dijo ella muy seria mientras volteaba a ver a goku - creo que es hora de que el ultimo aquí en no presentarse lo haga - dijo paradox mientras le daba una sonrisa coqueta a goku el cual solamente se puso nervioso

\- creo que era inevitable - dijo goku un poco apenado - pero no se si me vayan a creer - hablo goku el cual hizo que sus palabras confundieran a todas las chicas - creo que no hay opción - dijo mientras se levantaba y una sonrisa se formo en su rostro, era seria pero cálida - yo me llamo son goku, pero pueden llamarme solamente goku, como ustedes gusten - dijo goku muy tranquilo mientras se acercaba a al fuego de la fogata - yo no pertenezco a esta dimensión - esas palabras desconcertaron a las mujeres - y es mas, viendo el como ustedes aparecieron aquí - esas palabras llamaron mas la atención de las mujeres - tampoco ustedes son de esta - eso sorprendió y alerto por su parte a las mujeres

\- eso no puede ser - hablo muy sorprendida integra junto con las demás mujeres - como puede ser que ya no nos encontremos en nuestra dimensión - dijo muy confundida y molesta viendo a goku

\- créanme yo al inicio tampoco me lo creía - dijo goku un poco apenado - pero si, ninguno de nosotros aquí, ya no nos encontramos en nuestra dimensión - dijo goku un poco serio sorprendiendo mas a las mujeres quienes hasta hace poco pensaron que se encontraban en su mundo

\- y como es que tu sabes eso - dijo muy seria medea la cual no dejaba de ponerse mas y mas seria - quien eres en verdad, goku-san - dijo ella mientras cruzaba sus brazos

en ese momento goku comenzó a contarles el como era su mundo de origen, las mujeres se sorprendieron por todas sus palabras, ya que el saiyajin les contó de que pertenecía a un planeta llamado vegita, lo cual hacia que el no fuera un terrícola.

\- como les dije - hablo goku con un poco de seriedad - yo provengo de un planeta llamado vegita - eso sorprendió a las mujeres al escuchar de que venia de otro planeta, en especial ya que nunca ellas pensaron que un planeta aparte de marte tuviera vida - el cual estaba poblado por una raza de seres conocidos como saiyajins, los cuales eran muy poderosos a la hora de pelear - eso sorprendió a un mas a las mujeres las cuales todavía no se creían esas palabras

\- entonces usted viene de otro planeta - dijo sonia muy sorprendida al igual que las demás - pero como es posible, por que llego a la tierra - dijo muy confundida el por que el ahora se encontraba en el planeta tierra

\- eso es porque, cuando yo era un bebe me mandaron a la tierra - dijo el con un poco de tristeza recordando la historia que le había contado vados días atrás - ya que mi planeta natal fue destruido por un hombre muy poderoso, se llamaba freezer - eso sorprendió mas a las mujeres

\- un ser capaz de destruir todo un planeta por si solo - dijo hilda muy asombrada - ese debe ser el poder de un dios - esas palabras hicieron sudar un poco a las mujeres - pero que paso después goku-san

\- bueno, después de que llegara a la tierra fui acogido por un señor muy amable pero un poco anciano - dijo goku recordando a su abuelito gohan - ese señor se convirtió en mi abuelito, me dio todo lo que pudo, me enseño un poco de artes marciales, me enseño a como pescar y sobre todo medio el amor que un padre puede dar - esas palabras conmovieron a las mujeres las cuales no pensaban que un señor ya anciano podía dar a un bebe - pero yo al inicio era muy destructivo - eso confundio a las mujeres

\- a que se refiere señor goku - hablo yuna sin entender a que se refería con destructivo

\- los saiyajins por naturaleza somos muy destructivos, eso nos hace muy poderosos en combate - dijo goku alertando a las mujeres porque pensaban que goku les haría daño - es por eso que nosotros nos convertimos en poderosos guerreros y gracias a eso conquistaban planetas y los vendían al mejor postor - esas palabras sorprendieron a un mas a las mujeres - pero no tienen porque preocuparse, yo no soy así - eso confundió un poco a las mujeres - ya que de bebe me pegue muy fuerte en mi cabeza, y a partir de ahí deje todo rastro de maldad - eso tranquilizo mas a las mujeres, pero confundio un poco a yuzuriha

-espera, si estas diciendo que eran tan poderosos - dijo ella mientras miraba muy seria a goku - porque no pudieron evitar que ese tal freezer destruyera su planeta

\- eso paso gracias a que los saiyajins pensaron que freezer era su aliado pero les traiciono - eso molesto mucho a las mujeres ya que para ellas traicionar era algo penado con la muerte - bueno continuare - goku comenzó a redactar sus aventuras de niño, su lucha contra el rey demonio piccolo y su boda con milk, sin que el supiera que era en verdad el casamiento, haciendo que las mujeres se les formara una gota al estilo anime en sus cabezas, después prosiguió a contar su batalla contra vegeta, cuando las mujeres escucharon que el había muerto y resucitado les asombro ya que para ellas en su mundo morir significaba el fin de todo, y nadie podía revivir, continuando con su historia, ellas se asombraron mas al escuchar que goku derroto a ese tal freezer en un planeta distinto a la tierra, pero con el costo de destruir a ese otro planeta por la batalla

\- pero como es que usted solo derroto a ese sujeto tan poderoso quien había evolucionado tanto - dijo pavlin la cual no podía creer todo eso

\- bueno eso lo pude hacer ya que conseguí un poder muy grande y legendario - dijo el serio mientras se levantaba y sonreía - quieren verlo - a lo cual las mujeres asintieron a eso ya que querían ver como era ese dicho poder - bueno - dijo goku haciéndose un lado - solo observen - de pronto el viento se comenzó a volver muy alocado lo cual hacia mover a los cabellos de las mujeres y las ramas de los arboles, de pronto un aura amarilla comenzó a rodear a goku, pintando su cabello de rubio y alzándole en el proceso también su color de ojos cambio de color negro a un color verdiazules

\- que es eso - dijo marin muy asombrada, lo mismo dijeron las demás al ver el gran cambio de goku

\- este es modo supersaiyajin - dijo goku mientras dejaba de elevar su ki, las mujeres se dieron cuenta del enorme poder que derrama goku - es una transformación legendaria que solo los saiyajins de corazón puro pueden lograr - esas palabras sorprendieron a las demás mujeres - bueno creo que lo mejor seria que, prosiguiera - las mujeres aun sorprendidas asintieron a puras penas, goku comenzó a contar el como fue que aprendió la técnica de teletransportacion cuando cayo en otro planeta después de la batalla de freezer, después contó su historia contra los androides y como vegeta se convirtió en saiyajin al tener un corazón de odio puro lo que asombro mas a las mujeres ya que un hombre así con ese poder seria una gran amenaza, después de la historia de los androides contó los sucesos de la batalla contra cell, esa batalla sorprendió mucho a las mujeres ya que no creían que el hijo de goku le llego a superar, prosiguiendo con su historia contó el como se sacrifico para hacer que cell no explotara la tierra, eso causo mucho mas asombro en las mujeres ya que cuando escucharon que cell se regenero desde una partícula muy pequeña no lo creían - si. cell sorprendió a todos los que peleamos contra el - después goku contó el como el junto con gohan derrotaron a cell con una técnica capaz de destruir a todo el planeta tierra de su mundo, después siguió con los sucesos de majin buu, el cual fue un gran desafió ya que el podía absorber a las personas y ganar sus habilidades he incrementar su poder, luego contó de su poderosa fusión con vegeta, las mujeres no podían creer que goku se fusionara con ese tal vegeta quien le había traicionado antes, el contó que su fusión se perdió al ser absorbidos por majin buu, lo cual otra vez causo asombro a las mujeres, después contó como derroto a majin buu con su técnica mas poderosa, después de ahí comento los sucesos que ocurrieron cuando apareció ese sujeto bills - bills en mi mundo es conocido como el dios de la destruccion - esas palabras resonaron en la cabeza de las mujeres, las cuales se asombraron como goku pudo enfrentarse a un dios

\- enserio usted se enfrento contra un dios y sobrevivió - dijo shaina igual de asombrada que las demas - eso es impresionante

\- lo se, pero por ello tuve que transformarme en un legendario supersaiyajin dios - esas palabras volvieron a asombrar a las mujeres ya que el oír que el había llegado al punto de obtener el poder de un dios era impresionante, ellas le pidieron que les enseñara su transformación a lo cual goku acepto, de pronto el ambiente se comenzó a poner mas y mas fuerte, arboles comenzaron a agrietarse y otros llegaron a irse volando, de pronto el cabello de goku comenzó a tornarse azul y su presencia desapareció como si el no estuviera ahí - si se preguntan el porque no me pueden encontrar mi presencia es que solo un dikos puede sentir la presencia de otro dios - esas palabras dejaron en claro para las demás mujeres que el en si, podía igualar el poder de un dios

\- increíble - dijeron todas al mismo tiempo por ver que se encontraban enfrente de un hombre con el poder de un dios

\- bueno creo que acabare de contarles todo - dijo goku quien prosiguió con su relato, el cual comenzó a contar desde el torneo entre bills contra su hermano champa gracias a que el propuso eso, las mujeres se notaron molesta con goku ya que el había arriesgado a todo su universo solo por pelear, después de contar el como había peleado contra hit, prosiguió con los acontecimientos de zamasu, el cual llego a ser tan poderoso que el dios mas poderoso de su mundo zeno-sama tuvo que destruir esa linea alterna de tiempo, lo cual causo muchos escalofríos a las mujeres que pensaban que de ser así de poderoso debería ser un poderoso y bien fornido dios, pero goku les comento que zeno tenia el cuerpo de un niño pero que no se le debería de subestimar su poder, ya que el no le había podido llegar mínimo a los talones en una batalla, después de eso contó que por su culpa volvió a arriesgar su universo ya que propuso un combate entre todos los universos, eso volvió a molestar a las mujeres, y después de escuchar el como fue que goku perdió y su universo destruido, no podían creer que el siguiera vivo de esa forma

\- pero si todo eso paso - dijo freya muy confundida - como es que usted sigue vivo goku-san, si se supone que su universo desapareció

\- al inicio yo tampoco lo creía - dijo goku causando que las mujeres se asombraran - pero de pronto cuando sentí que todo estaba perdido, aparecí en este mundo, y zeno-sama me explico como es que este mundo y todos los demas se encuentran separados en cubos de cosmos - eso sorprendió mas a las mujeres - y ustedes provienen del cubo de los caballeros, despues de que zeno-sama me diera su poder, yo me converti en el dios protector de este cubo - dijo goku causando mucho revuelo en las mujeres

\- u... us... usted es ahora el dios de aqui - dijo muy asombrada integra mientras todavía no podía procesar ese dato

\- si, y también conocí a la diosa de esta dimensión se llama kagura - dijo goku sin inconveniente

\- ¡QUEEEE! - dijeron todas asombradas por escuchar todas esas palabras

\- imposible - dijo june muy sorprendida

\- como es eso posible - dijo hilda igual de asombrada - usted se volvió un dios de verdad

\- algo así - dijo goku con un poco de pena - y ahora me encuentro aquí - las mujeres todavía no lo creían ya que en ese momento se encontraban enfrente de un dios de verdad, de pronto marin se arrodillo ante goku

\- goku-sama - dijo marin con mucho respeto hacia goku el cual miraba ese gesto muy extrañado, las demas mujeres al ver lo que hizo marin, hizieron lo mismo que ella y se arrodillaron frente a goku

\- perdone mi falta de respeto - dijo paradox por recordar que le ataco y le confundió con un enemigo - discúlpeme, por atreverme a levantar una mano contra usted - dijo paradox

\- chicas tranquilas - dijo goku tratando de calmar la situación - es mas no se supone que son devotas a su diosa athena - dijo goku el cual no comprendía porque lo hacían

\- lo sabemos - dijo yuzuriha mientras estaba arrodilla enfrente de goku - pero, al saber por parte de las demas - de pronto alguien mas tomo la palabra

\- nuestra dimensión - dijo shaina de rodillas - fue destruida por alguien - en eso a goku se le vino a la mente la imagen del padre de zeno-sama - no tenemos a donde mas ir

\- por favor permita nos servirle - dijo hilda igual que las demás - por favor permitanoslo - dijeron todas en conjunto lo que causo un poco de pena por parte de goku

\- chicas cálmense - pidió goku a las mujeres las cuales aceptaron - ya es tarde, deberiamos descansar - dijo goku el cual se dio cuenta hasta ahora de lo tarde que era

\- esta bien - dijeron las mujeres al unisono

\- pero mañana terminaremos esta platica - dijo paradox mas respetuosamente - de acuerdo goku-sama - dijo ella de manera respetuosa

\- esta bien - dijo el ya sin ánimos ya que estaba muy cansado por todo lo que había pasado - pero ya es muy tarde hay que dormir - dijo goku quien se acostó a un lado de los niños, que no se habían levantado por lo cansados que estaban, las mujeres vieron eso con mucha ternura

la noche paso y todas las mujeres rodearon a goku sin que el se diera cuenta, ellas durmieron y tuvieron el mejor sueño de sus vidas ya que por alguna razón goku pudo entrar sin que ellas lo notaran en su corazón. después de que la noche cayera y diera paso al día, goku comenzó a abrir sus ojos, mientras el empezaba a sentir un poco de peso extra a su alrededor, cuando por fin despertó por completo, goku se dio cuenta de que el peso extra era gracias a que las mujeres que había conocido hace pocas horas.

\- "volvió a pasar lo mismo" - pensó goku un poco somnoliento - "porque me pasa esto" - pensó goku con un poco de pesades, no era porque no le gustase, si no que el todavía no entendía el por las mujeres que conocía se volvían a así con el - "lo mismo paso hace un mes" - pensó mientras comenzaba a recordar lo que había pasado un mes atrás

 ** _flashback - un mes atrás_**

goku se encontraba enfrente de tsume y kushina, las cuales querían saber la verdad, ya que habían escuchado su platica con vados, ellas no comprendían bien lo que habían escuchado. goku por su parte estaba un poco nervioso ya que no sabia que hacer.

\- goku-san - dijo kushina muy tranquila mientras veia a vados y a goku - por favor nos puedes decir quien eres en realidad - le dijo kushina mientras veía como goku no encontraba las palabras para hablar

\- y... yo la verdad - dijo goku pero fue detenido por vados la cual también se encontraba un poco nerviosa

\- goku-kun cree que es correcto decirles - le dijo vados, la forma en como vados llamo a goku sorprendió y celo a la uzumaki y a la inuzuka - digo no las conocemos muy bien que digamos - eso molesto a ambas kunoichis ya que pensaban que las veían como mujeres malas

\- esta seguro goku-kun - hablo kagura quien estaba del lado izquierdo de goku el cual solo le volteo a ver y le asintió con su cabeza - esta bien, si usted piensa que ellas si son de confianza - después goku paso a hablar

\- tranquila - dijo goku con una sonrisa tranquilizante - yo confió en ellas, es por eso que creo que lo mejor seria decirles toda la verdad - esas palabra puso felices a ambas mujeres quienes vieron que goku les consideraba muy confiables - bueno espero que presten atención y me crean - goku comenzó a relatar su historia, desde que el era un pequeño, hasta el momento donde conoció a su amiga bulma, su casamiento con milk por su supuesta promesa de casarse, ahi goku dijo que el solo lo hizo porque no quería dañar el corazón de milk, después paso a contar el como fue su encuentro con su hermano y las saiyajins, la historia de el que era uno de los últimos saiyanjins, su combate contra freezer, el torneo de cell, la pelea contra majin buu, el como conoció a bills, el cual era un dios de la destrucción, el torneo de bills contra su hermano champa, la pelea contra zamasu y el como fueron los acontecimientos finales del torneo de fuerza y de quien era en verdad kagura y su misión en ese mundo

\- increíble - dijo tsume la cual no podía creer que el era el encargado de guiar su mundo como su dios

\- asi que usted es la legendaria 10 colas - dijo kushina quien volteo a ver a kagura la cual asintio un poco temerosa por que le tachara de monstruo - pero no se supone que usted no podia salir de la luna

\- así es pero goku-kun me libero cuando puso su mano en el sello - dijo kagura con una ligera sonrisa y sonrojo mientras volteo a ver a goku de manera rápidamente - y no solo eso, me devolvió todo el chakra que había perdido - en eso kagura comenzó a mostrar un poco de su chakra lo cual sorprendió a ambas mujeres

\- entonces todo es verdad - dijeron ambas mientras goku les asentía con una sonrisa

\- lo vuelvo a decir, eso es increíble - dijo tsume mientras recordaba que había tenido sexo con un dios lo cual le sonrojo

\- te pasa algo - dijo kushina a tsume la cual le murmuro al oído lo que había hecho con goku en su baño poniéndole igual de sonrojada

\- y bien chicas - dijo vados mientras sabia que les había pasado a las mujeres por ese sonrojo que tenían en sus caras - podran guardar el secreto - dijo ella mientras sacaba a tsume y kushina de sus recuerdos

\- no te preocupes - le dijo kushina muy feliz - lo guardaremos no es así tsume

\- si, nosotras guardaremos el secreto - dijo tsume levantando su pulgar derecho mientras guiñaba su ojo izquierdo

 ** _fin del flashback de goku_**

\- "fue bueno que ellas guardaran el secreto" - pensó goku mientras se formaba una sonrisa en su rostro - "creo que fue bueno el haberles dicho la verdad a ellas" - en eso paso a recordar otras cosas que le habían pasado desde que llego aquí al mundo ninja - "también llegue a conocer a esas otras mujeres" - a su mente llego la imagen de tres mujeres, una de cabello negro claro y otra de cabello negro pero mas oscuro, otra de cabello rubio y la ultima con cabello castaño claro - "eso fue apenas hace tres semanas" - comenzó a recordar goku como fue lo que ocurrió con esas tres mujeres

 ** _flashback de hace tres semanas_**

goku se encontraba en camino a la torre del hokage, ya que el quería hablar con el jefe de la aldea ya que por sugerencia de kushina y tsume, seria mejor explicarle al tercer hokage su situación, para que el pudiera trabajar como ninja y pudiera hablar de otros temas para el bienestar de el y su ahora familia, en eso el se dio cuenta de que alguien muy habilidoso se movía muy rápido para ver por la percepción común, el pudo ver que era una mujer de cabello castaño casi pelirrojo por lo cual decidió seguirla.

la mujer saltaba de techo en techo por las casa de konoha, goku por su parte decidio utilizar mas velocidad hasta el punto de desaparecer de la mejor vista como era la de los uchihas, de inmediato el se posiciono enfrente del la mujer mientras esta chocaba con el pecho del pelinegro

\- maldicion me atraparon - dijo la mujer quien se encontraba en el suelo tumbada sin ver a goku - quien e... - la mujer al alzar su cabeza pudo ver a goku tan bien que parecia que goku tuviera canciones de angeles de fondo

\- hola - dijo goku con un tono amable - porque estabas corriendo por los tejados - dijo mientras comenzaba a observar a la mujer, ella era castaña, casi pelirroja con pechos copa K, con un buen culo y buenas caderas y traía puesta una insignia diferente a las de konoha - no eres de por aquí verdad - la mujer solamente pudo asentir ya que todavía no salia de su impresión por conocer a goku

\- co... como te llamas - dijo ella con un poco de pena, y eso era raro a que ella con hombre guapos los veía con mucho deseo, pero porque con ese hombre era muy distinto

\- yo - dijo goku con una sonrisa mientras le daba la mano a la mujer para que se levantara, despues de que ella se levantara prosiguió - me llamo goku, son goku, pero me puedes llamar solo goku o como tu gustes - dijo goku mientras sonreía y causaba un sonrojo en la mujer - y tu como te llamas - goku bajo de los tejados seguido por mei y comenzó a caminar mientras la misma le seguía

\- y... yo me lla... llamo terumi, mei terumi - dijo ella todavía con pena - "pero que me pasa, yo nunca soy así" - pensó la terumi mientras seguia viendo al pelinegro - "sera una señal de que el es mi hombre destinado" - pensaba mientras en su mente se comenzaba a imaginar una vida junto con el pelinegro, su boda y los hijos que tendrían - "haaaa, tranquilízate" - se reprendió mientras comenzaba a observar detalladamente bien al pelinegro- tu tampoco eres de por aqui verdad? - le dijo mei de una forma tranquila y coqueta

\- como supiste - le dijo goku mientras le volteaba a ver con una sonrisa sonrojando a mei en el proceso

\- tu insignia, no tienes una de konoha - dijo mei mientras le señalaba de arriba a bajo al pelinegro - es mas por esas ropas se ve claramente que no eres de aquí

\- tienes razón - dijo goku mientras se llevaba sus manos detrás de su cabeza - no soy de konoha, soy de muy lejos, pero me asentare en unos días aquí - esas palabras dejaron un poco triste a la terumi por alguna extraña razón - y de donde bienes

\- yo provengo de otra aldea - dijo mei mientras forzaba una sonrisa mientras volteaba a ver a goku, este por su parte se dio cuenta de que esa sonrisa era falsa - provengo de kirigakure

\- estas bien - dijo goku quien sorprendió a mei por esas palabras -

-cla... claro que lo estoy - dijo ella un poco nerviosa mientras se dio cuenta de que el pelinegro centro su mirada en sus ojos

\- es que parece que tu estas forzando sonreír, o mejor dicho lo estas haciendo - dijo goku, esas palabras sorprendieron mucho a la mujer ya que nunca penso que se diera cuenta de que ella estaba triste

\- n... no, no es nada - dijo ella tratando de calmar las cosas - es mas por que un hombre que ni siquiera conozco se preocupa por mi - dijo ella mientras quería dejar en mal a goku - que acaso eres algún acosador - esas palabras le dolieron a ella, ya que pensó que eso alejaría al pelinegro de ella

\- no, no lo soy - dijo goku sin perder su sonrisa - solo me preocupo por buenas personas - esas palabras asombraron a mei, ya que pensó que ella había molestado a goku lo cual no paso

\- gra... gracias pero estoy bien - respondió mei mientras trataba de no ver directamente al pelinegro - pero muchas gracias por preocuparte por mi, aunque apenas nos conocimos

\- descuida - le respondió goku con una sonrisa que mojo a mei literalmente - y cuéntame que te trae por konoha - mei quedo petrificada ya que su misión en konoha era clasificada

\- ha... bueno... yo vine a konoha - mei no sabia que decir ya que si hablaba de su misión en konoha seria tratada como una traidora - solo vine por que, porque - mei se empezó a trabar lo cual goku se dio cuenta

\- estas en una misión clasificada - hablo goku, eso sorprendió a mei ya que se pensaba el como le había descubierto - descuida, yo todavía no soy residente de konoha así que no tienes porque temer de mi - esas palabras calmaron a la terumi pero la dejo sonrojada quien sabe porque, tal vez era por que goku no dejo de sonreír cuando le hablaba

\- me prometes que guardaras el secreto - le dijo mei muy seria mientras se paraba enfrente de goku - es confidencial - le dijo mei mientras goku le afirmaba que no le contaría a nadie - he venido a konoha para robar un pergamino, es esencial para mi nación - dijo mei mientras ponía un rostro serio pero a la vez triste - mi país esta en un conflicto, y no quiero que mi nación caiga por los malos caminos a los que nos esta llevando nuestro mizukage - esas palabra hicieron que goku pusiera un rostro serio - ese pergamino, tiene técnicas ninja avanzadas que nos ayudarían a para sacar del poder a nuestro mizukage - dijo mei mientras apretaba los puños - pero se que al hacer eso, si robo el pergamino puede que haya mas tarde una disputa entre konoha y kirigakure - mei con cada palabra que decía empezaba a estar mas y mas furiosa por lo que estaba haciendo su mizukage en su tierra natal - es por eso que estoy en konoha

\- entonces no te da miedo el riesgo que corres al estar aqui en konoha - dijo goku con seriedad, mei solamente le asintio a las palabras de este

\- hare cualquier cosa con tal de salvar a mi aldea - dijo mei quien con esas palabras habia puesto en claro que no importaba si le asesinaban o la tacharan como ninja renegado - es por eso que como dije antes, estoy aquí en konoha

\- como esta la situación en tu aldea - dijo goku mientras se ponía a pensar, a mei le sorprendió esas palabras ya que jamas pensó que el quisiera saber mas de la situación de su pais - que es lo que se esta peleando

\- no se si deba pero - en eso ella comenzo a sacar fotografias de muchos de los involucrados en su país - yo junto con otro grupo de hombres, estamos en una rebelión contra el mizukage

\- y que fue lo que hizo - pregunto goku ya que queria saber un poco mas de eso

\- ha llevado a mi aldea por un camino sangriento, al inicio comenzó como un buen hombre, la gente le admiraban, pero desde hace medio año a cambiado, su poder de mizukage ha echo que implementara un régimen de dictadura - dijo mei mientra le mostraba las fotos del mizukage y sus colegas - me infiltre como su ayudante, pero todo lo hago para poder llevar a abajo su dictadura, es por eso que hay un conflicto entre el contra nosotros, la rebelión

\- ya veo, y ese mizukage - dijo goku mientras veía a su acompañante - que dices, es fuerte - eso confundió a mei pero no le dio importancia y continuo

\- es muy fuerte, es el primer jinchuriki en llegar a ser mizukage - goku se sorprendió, ya que kushina le había contado de los jinchurikis - es muy poderoso por eso es que necesitamos ese pergamino

\- ya veo - en eso una sonrisa se le formo a goku en su rostro - esta bien, te ayudare - eso confundió a mei ya que era extraño esas palabras de un desconocido

\- como que me ayudaras - dijo mei confundida - esto es acaso una broma porque no es divertida - dijo muy molesta ya que pensó que goku solamente jugaba con ella

\- lo estoy diciendo enserio - dijo goku con una sonrisa - yo siempre busco adversarios muy poderosos - eso confundió a mei aun mas - aunque no lo creas soy muy fuerte

\- como puedo estar segura de que no eres un mentiroso - dijo mei quien rápidamente miro seria a goku - es mas como es que quieres enfrentarte a un junchuriki, ahora pienso que eres un ninja aliado del mizukage - dijo muy seria

\- que puedo hacer para demostrarte que quiero ayudarte - dijo goku muy decidido, esas palabras sorprendieron a mei, es mas cuando vio el rostro de goku muy decidido se volvió a mojar literalmente

\- ... - mei no sabia que prueba ponerle y no podía decir absolutamente nada hasta que - bu... bueno deberás... - mei seguía buscando que palabras decir a goku ya que no tenia nada en mente

\- bueno, creo que sera mejor que espere - esas palabras confundieron un poco a goku - y usted señorita hasta cuando va salir de ahí - mei se asombro porque goku allá notado una presencia muy baja

\- parece que me descubrieron - dijo una mujer de cabello rubio claro con un trasero inigualable, pechos enormes de copa R, y unas caderas muy hermosas - vaya me voy de konoha unos años y miren lo que sucede, hay una ninja de kiri en la aldea - dijo la mujer mientras se acercaba

\- espere lady tsunade - dijo una mujer de cabello negro quien le seguía, ella igual que la mujer rubia era hermosa, un trasero muy bien trabajado, unos pecho copa J y unas caderas muy bien formadas - puede ser una trampa

\- quien es usted - dijo goku de manera inocente mientras veía como se acercaban ambas mujeres a el -

\- yo soy solo una mujer que pasaba por aquí - dijo la mujer mientras veía al pelinegro a los ojos y algo dentro de ella comenzaba a pasar - me siento un poco indignada, parece que los ninjas de konoha ya no son tan buenos como antes - dijo la rubia mientras volteaba a ver a mei

\- tsunade senju - dijo mei un poco asombrada - a que se debe que uno de los tres legendarios sannin este en konoha, según yo usted ya no vive aquí - dijo sin miedo mei mientras veía a tsunade un poco seria

\- que es un legendario sannin - dijo goku, eso hizo que las mujeres se asombraran, ya que los tres legendarios sannin eran uno de los tríos de ninjas mas conocidos por todas las aldeas

\- goku-san que no conoce a los tres - dijo mei muy asombrada - son un trió de ninjas muy poderosos

\- enserio - dijo goku muy alegre - eso significa que son fuertes - dijo goku mientras su alegria comenzaba a tranquilizar a las mujeres

\- así es, somos fuerte - dijo tsunade sin darle importancia a las palabras de goku - pero ahora yo quiero saber que hace un ninja de kiri aquí en konoha, es mas creo que debería llevarte con el hokage después de oír que planeas robar el pergamino de la aldea - dijo tsunade chocando su puño derecho con su palma izquierda

\- lo siento, pero no puedo dejar que hagas eso - dijo mei quien sin previo aviso se lanzo contra tsunade, y la rubia le siguió la corriente a ella

ambas mujeres comenzaron a correr de una manera impresionante, lo bueno es que el lugar donde estaban era un callejón donde no transitaba gente, cuando ambas iban a chocar golpes, goku a una velocidad digna de aprecio de hermes, paro ambos golpes con sus manos, sorprendiendo a las mujeres ya que no habían notado a goku sino hasta que el ya tenia en sus manos los puños de las mujeres

\- pero que... - dijeron las mujeres mientras veían como goku las empujaba para que retrocedieran

\- t... tu - dijo tsunade muy molestas - quien eres, y que es lo que haces en konoha - dijo tsunade muy seria mientras goku se paraba en frente de ella

\- yo, soy son goku - dijo goku mientras se empezaba a parar de manera adecuada - pero si quieres me puedes llamar goku - dijo el con una sonrisa mientras se llevaba sus manos detrás de la cabeza - y tu eres, tsunade senju, no es así - dijo goku con una sonrisa que iba directa hacia tsunade y su acompañante - vaya si eres fuerte, me impresionas

\- que es lo que quieres en esta aldea - le interrogo tsunade mientras veía a goku directamente, ella al ver la sonrisa de goku se mojo literalmente al igual que le paso a mei

\- yo iba directamente a hablar con el hokage - dijo goku mientras sonreía y hacia que la pelinegra que acompañaba a tsunade se mojara de igual forma - pero me tope con mei-chan - esa forma de referirse a mei le sonroja a la misma

\- que es lo que buscas con el hokage - dijo tsunade muy seria mientras veía a goku - "pero que me pasa porque mi corazón comenzó a latir así de repente" - pensaba tsunade muy confundida mientras sentia como sus prendas interiores estaban mojadas

\- queria hablar con el por sugerencia de kushina -chan - esas palabras sorprendieron mucho a las mujeres quienes se asombraron al saber que conocía a kushina

\- conoces a kushina - dijo mei sorprendida mientras volteaba a ver a goku

\- si, ella me permitió quedarme a vivir con ella - dijo goku, eso causo celos en las mujeres quienes empezaron a sentir envidia por la pelirroja - tu la conoces

\- si - dijo mei mientras veia a goku - ella es como una prima lejana por parte de los uzumakis

\- enserio - dijo goku asombrado - genial, pero porque no le pediste ayuda a kushina desde el inicio

\- es que, no quiero involucrar a mi familia - dijo mei con un poco de tristeza - y ella es como una hermana para mi

\- con que conoces a mi alumna - dijo la senju con una sonrisa un poco altanera - veo que ella sigue teniendo buen gusto por los hombre - dijo de manera seductora - y cuenta me que es lo que haces con kushina

\- yo solo me hospedo en su casa - dijo goku con una sonrisa sin entender el ambiente - y también comenzare a entrenar a sus hijos - eso sorprendió a las mujeres - es lo menos que puedo hacer después de que ella me alojara en su casa

\- ya veo - dijo tsunade dejando su tono seductor - entonces no tienes malas intenciones - dijo tsunade a lo cual goku solo le asintió - y vas a ir a ver al hokage, ya veo - dijo mientras empezaba a procesar esa información - esta bien pueden seguir

\- esta segura lady tsunade - dijo su acompañante muy confundida - no conocemos muy bien al señor - dijo un poco preocupada por lo que dijo tsunade

\- tranquila puedo sentir que es un buen hombre - dijo con una sonrisa - es mas creo que para mas seguridad les acompañaremos shizune - dijo la senju con una sonrisa mientras comenzaba a caminar y los demás le comenzaban a seguir - y por lo de mei, no te preocupes yo también tengo mucho respeto por la familia

despues de eso, para ocultar sospechas de mei, ella se quito su insignia de kirigakure. así comenzaron su caminata hasta el edificio del hokage, la pelinegra que acompañaba a tsunade, se presento como shizune una alumna de tsunade, ellas dos tuvieron que utilizar un jutsu de transformación para no llamar la atención de los de mas aldeanos que comenzaron a aparecer en el camino, ya cuando estaban enfrente del edificio, tsunade junto con shizune se separaron de ellos dos para que así no se dieran cuenta los anbu de su presencia

\- así que aqui es donde esta el hokage - dijo goku quien entro al edificio junto con mei la cual, habia cambiado un poco su apariencia para no ser descubierta por los ninja de la torre

\- así parece - dijo mei la cual comenzó a ver como era esa torre desde adentro - oye creo que esa es la recepcionista porque no le preguntas por el hokage - dijo mei a goku ya que así podrían hablar con el hokage mas rápido

\- gracias - en eso goku le paso algo por su cabeza - oye porque me seguiste, si tu quieres robar el pergamino de la torre - murmuro goku a mei, la cual tampoco sabia el porque siguio a goku hasta la torre

\- para mas seguridad - dijo mei tratando de dar una buena escusa la cual no fue tan buena como esperaba ella - dijo mei, rápidamente llegaron a donde estaba la recepcionista de la torre

\- disculpe vengo a hablar con el hokage - dijo goku a la mujer que al voltear a ver a goku se mojo por ver lo hermoso que este era - se encuentra bien - mei por su parte sabia lo que le había pasado a la mujer

\- tiene alguna cita - dijo la mujer quien solamente evitaba ver a goku a la cara ya que se mojaría de nuevo

\- no, es la primera vez que vengo - dijo goku un poco apenado - disculpe, entonces perdón por las molestias - dijo goku retirándose del lugar pero fue detenido por la mujer

\- he... no, si quiere le puedo hacer... - la mujer no queria que goku se fuera del lugar ya que rara vez sentia algo así - si quiere pudo decirle que... "hay no se que decir " - pensaba la mujer muy nerviosa - solo por esta vez le dejare pasar - dijo ella muy sonrojada mientras goku comenzó a sonreír

\- enserio - dijo goku muy feliz - gracias, muchas gracias - dijo goku quien rápidamente abrazo a la mujer con mucho cariño, esta misma se volvió a mojar por esta acción de goku

\- s... si no se preocupe - dijo la mujer separándose muy avergonzada del pelinegro - llamare a alguien para que le escolte al despacho del hokage - dijo ella mientras mandaba una nota con un anbu para que trajera a un escolta, después de unos minutos de espera apareció el ninja que les escoltaría - ella sera su escolta - dijo la mujer quien le dio permiso al pelinegro junto con su acompañante a pasar a los pasillos del edificio, en eso una mujer de cabello oscuro como la noche apareció

\- mucho gusto - dijo la mujer de cabellos negros, ella tenia una figura muy hermosa, buenas curvas, buen trasero y unos pecho copa H - soy mikoto uchiha y seré su escolta por favor no se separen de mi - dijo mientras volteo a ver a goku y dentro de ella algo comenzó a latir de una manera sin precedentes

\- mucho gusto yo soy son goku - dijo el saiyan mientras le daba una mirada cálida a mikoto la cual se corrió al ver esa expresión en el rostro de goku - pero si gusta, me puede llamar goku

\- es un gusto conocerle goku-san - dijo mikoto que volteo a ver a la terumi la cual estaba transformada - y tu que haces aquí ninja de kiri - dijo mikoto con una sonrisa

\- como... - dijo mei mientras estaba sorprendida por que la descubrieron - como supiste que era de kirigakure

\- tal vez mucho de los ninjas de aqui no se dieron cuenta - dijo mikoto con una sonrisa - pero mis habilidades son excepcionales para este tipo de cosas, no por nada soy la matriarca uchiha - dijo con una sonrisa un poco presumida

\- y entonces que, me vas a deportar o me van a encarcelar - dijo mei mientras que se dio cuenta de que su misión había fracasado - y bien - le dijo la terumi esperando lo peor

\- no te preocupes - dijo la uchiha confundiendo a mei por esas palabras - el hokage ya sabia que te habias adentrado a la aldea - hablo la uchiha quien sorprendio a la terumi por esas palabras - el sera el que decida eso y como veo que vienes con un acompañante que viene a ver al hokage supongo que cuando hablen tambien te pongan en el tema a hablar

\- gracias - dijo mei muy feliz porque la uchiha no le habia hecho nada malo - pero porque - dijo muy confundida porque ella sabia que los uchihas jamas arian algo como esto

\- en primera, porque yo no sigo las mismas reglas tan estúpidas de mi clan - dijo ella un poco molesta mientras de pronto miro a la casi pelirroja y sonrió - y segunda porque somos mujeres - eso puso un poco alegre a la terumi - bueno llegamos, aquí esta el despacho del hokage - sin darse cuenta habían subido las escaleras hasta ese mismo lugar - bien yo aquí me retiro - dijo la mujer despareciendo en un torbellino de hojas

de pronto desde el interior de la habitación, la voz del hokage llamo a goku y a mei, los cuales pasaron y se sentaron enfrente del mismo hokage.

\- mucho gusto en conocerle hokage-san - dijo goku con una sonrisa mientras veía al señor ya de tercera edad el cual fumaba una pipa de tabaco

\- no se preocupe, solo llámeme hiruzen - dijo el hokage con una sonrisa - mucho gusto señor... - hablo el hombre con un poco de seriedad

\- goku, soy son goku pero si gusta puede llamarme solo goku - dijo el pelinegro quien solo mantenía la tranquilidad

\- mucho gusto señor goku - dijo el hokage tratando de mantener la seriedad, pero al estar enfrente de goku parecía que la seriedad no era necesaria - y bien cuente me que es lo que le trae a konoha

\- bueno, no se como decirlo pero - goku no sabia si contarle al señor que apenas había conocido, pero luego recordó lo que le habían dicho tsume y kushina sobre el hokage - no se si vaya a creerme

\- a que se debe esa actitud - dijo el hokage un poco confundido por la forma de hablar del pelinegro

\- es algo altamente secreto - dijo goku un poco serio mientras que el hokage capto lo que quería decir

\- no se preocupe, anbus - llamo el hokage, después de unos segundos unos tipos enmascarados aparecieron - quiero que sellen este lugar, no quiero que ningun sonido salga de esta habitación entendido - dijo serio mientras los anbus le asentían

\- gracias por eso - prosiguió el pelinegro - solo quiero saber si usted me podrá creer - dijo goku mientras le daba una seriedad a sus palabras

\- no se preocupe, primero cuente lo que tenga que decir - le dijo el hokage mas calmado y con una sonrisa

después de que goku comenzara a contar toda su historia, y sobre lo de los cubos dimensionales, los presentes en la habitación no lo podían creer, hiruzen dejo caer su pipa de tabaco al suelo, mientras que mei quien estaba a su lado solamente quedo boquiabierta ya que jamas penso que goku fuera algo así

\- es verdad - dijo hiruzen asombrado quien no dejaba de ver a goku - es verdad todo lo que usted me ha contado

\- en lo absoluto hizuren-san - dijo goku mientras le daba un rostro serio - y quiero pedirle de favor si me deja ser un ciudadano mas de esta aldea - le comento goku a lo que hiruzen solamente se confundio

\- y porque quiere usted goku-san quedarse aquí en esta aldea - dijo hiruzen sin entender el porque el que tenia el poder de un dios quería solamente vivir en su aldea

\- es porque conocí a unas personas que me dieron alojo - dijo goku pensando en kushina y tsume - ademas de que quiero ver como es esta aldea, ademas eso de ser un ninja suena algo genial - dijo goku con una sonrisa

\- seguro que quiere esto señor goku - dijo hiruzen todavía confundido, el pudo ver en el rostro de goku lo seguro que el estaba por lo que decidió proseguir - esta bien - acepto hiruzen - antes de continuar, me podrías decir quienes te dieron alojo en la aldea - le pregunto el hokage a goku el cual solo le contó que fueron kushina y tsume, las cuales le propusieron eso - ya veo, esta bien

\- muchas gracias hiruzen-san - dijo goku muy contento por recibir esa respuesta, pero de pronto hiruzen comenzó a hablar

\- pero antes que nada te pondré una condición para poder quedarte en la aldea - dijo hiruzen fingiendo un poco de seriedad - te pondré a prueba en un combate, para asegurarme de que lo que me dijiste hace un momento no son mentiras - goku acepto con una sonrisa muy contento

\- de acuerdo - dijo goku chocando sus puños - como usted quiera hiruzen-san - le dijo goku muy feliz mientras tomaba la mano de hiruzen

\- cambiando de tema - dijo hiruzen volteando a ver a la terumi todavía con su disfraz - que es lo que hace una kunoichi de kiri en mi aldea - dijo el tranquilo sin mostrar hostilidad alguna

mei comenzó a contar su historia, hiruzen escucho toda esa historia y pudo ver, que mei estaba muy preocupada por su aldea y también ya estaba al tanto de lo que ocurría en kirigakure.

\- disculpe, por haber entrado sin el consentimiento de guardianes de las puertas de la aldea - dijo mei quien se había parado de su asiento y hizo una reverencia hacia hiruzen

\- no te preocupes - le dijo hiruzen mientras ponía una mano en el hombro derecho de la mujer - pero siento que no seria buena idea que regreses a kirigakure, desde hace unos días mis anbu me enviaron un informe que un grupo de ninjas de kiri te han estado buscando para matarte - le dijo el hokage sorprendiendo a mei en el acto

\- no puede ser - dijo mei muy sorprendida y triste - entonces todo fue inútil - en sus palabras se podía notar mucha tristeza mientras lagrimas comenzaban a salir de sus ojos - soy una tonta al pensar que podía realizar esta misión - pero de pronto goku se paro y la abrazo sorprendiéndola

\- no fue inutil - le dijo goku con un tono de voz muy calmado - hiciste lo que tu pensaste que era lo mejor y eso esta bien - dijo sujeto a mei de los brazos y la miro a los ojos - yo dije que te ayudare no es así - mei solamente le asintió a goku - liberaremos a kirigakure de su tiranía y traeremos de nuevo la felicidad a tu aldea - dijo goku sus palabras sorprendieron a mei - no importa el tiempo que cueste, yo te ayudare - esas palabras hicieron que mei no soportara mas y se lanzara a los labios de goku sorprendiéndolo y creando un beso muy apasionado

\- muchas gracias - dijo mei terminando el beso y recargándose en el pecho de goku mientras este le empezaba a acariciar su cabeza, hiruzen se puso feliz al ver lo buen hombre que era goku y se dio cuenta de que el podia ser el hombre que traeria la paz a su mundo

\- esta bien, yo siempre apoyo a las personas que me importan - dijo goku - y mucho mas a las que necesitan ayuda - en eso el volteo a ver a hiruzen quien se puso un poco serio - y cuando es mi prueba hiruzen - dijo goku

\- no tardara - en eso el termino el sello que mantenía el silencio la habitación y llamo a sus anbus - quiero que busquen a gai díganle que tiene un oponente, de pronto en una explosiona de humo apareció la ya conocida rubia tsunade senju

\- no es necesario - dijo ella mientras veía a hiruzen - yo enfrentare a este hombre - dijo tsunade con una sonrisa mientras volteaba a a ver a goku muy decidida

\- tsunade que es lo que haces en konoha - dijo hiruzen serio mientras veía a su ex alumna después de un tiempo - se supone que tu dijiste que jamas regresarías a konoha

\- solo estaba pasando por aquí - dijo sin perder su sonrisa mientras su acompañante shizune estaba cansada - y creo que esto seria bueno para entretenerme - dijo muy decidida - "así que el es un dios, veamos si eso es verdad" - pensaba muy seria

-... - hiruzen sabia que tsunade no cambiaría de opinión a lo cual el acepto ya que no tenia opcion - esta bien, dentro una media hora se enfrentaran en el campo de entrenamiento de los hokages - dijo hiruzen serio mientras se retiraba de la sala

goku dejo de abrazar a mei y se dirigió hacia tsunade la cual solo miraba muy seria a goku

\- genial - dijo goku mientras veía a tsunade con una sonrisa - segun, tu eres muy fuerte - dijo goku mientras le estiraba la mano - espero que des todo lo que tengas

\- hmpf... - tsunade se retiro de la sala muy sonrojada y avergonzada por lo que habia hecho - "es imposible, el es un dios como puede ser posible" - penso tsunade la que se retiro

\- goku es verdad que eres un dios - dijo mei muy confundida mientras miraba a goku - no es una broma verdad

\- la verdad - dijo goku un poco apenado - es un poco dificil explicarlo así nada mas - dijo goku dejando escapar una sonrisa, el rápidamente se acordó de que no le había contado a la terumi sobre su situación

\- que te sucede - le dijo mei un poco confundida por ver como es que goku tenia un rostro de seriedad

\- veras mei-chan, vados-chan una de mis acompañantes me dijo que - hablo goku el cual solo miro a mei muy serio lo cual le preocupo un poco a la terumi - yo, yo al ser un dios tengo la oportunidad de tener mas de una pareja - mei al escuchar eso ya sabia a lo que se dirigía goku - kushina-chan es una de ellas, al igual que mi acompañante - goku vio como la cara de mei cambiaba por lo que decidió aclararle todas sus dudas - no quiero que pienses que soy un hombre malo, solo quiero que sepas que si tu aceptas esto yo... - en eso mei comenzó a hablar

\- goku-kun, es cierto todo eso - le dijo mei mientras que goku le asentía, a lo cual ella comenzó a pensar en la situación - ya veo, sabes goku-kun, yo jamas he conocido a un hombre tan amable como tu, puede que me este apresurando - le dijo mei mientras ella se lanzaba a los brazos del pelinegro con la intención de abrazarlo - solo te he conocido hace una hora, pero yo siento mi corazón muy raro, jamas me había pasado con otro hombre, mi corazón tranquiliza, se ilumina - ella recargo su cabeza en uno de los hombros de goku - no quiero que te alejes de mi, no quiero dejar de sentir mi corazón de esta manera, pero con lo que me contaste, tengo miedo de que me dejes - mei alzo su rostro para ver directamente a goku, el mismo se percato de que ella tenia unas lagrimas en sus ojos - tengo miedo de que me hagas aun lado o me olvides

\- mei - dijo goku muy asombrado y preocupado, el no queria verle de esa forma - yo jamas te dejare - le dijo con una sonrisa - te prometo que aunque el tiempo pase, te prometo que yo jamas te olvidare o te haré aun lado - goku le dijo muy feliz a mei la cual se asombro por la respuesta de goku

\- no me importa si tienes mas de una mujer, esposa o prometida, mientras me guardes un lugar en tu corazón - le dijo mei muy contenta todavia con lagrimas en sus ojos, y estas mismas no eran por tristeza si no por felicidad

\- entonces tu me aceptas aun despues de lo que te conté - le dijo goku esperando la respuesta de la terumi

\- esto responde a tu pregunta - le dijo mei quien unió sus labios con los de goku creando así un bonito y cariñoso beso

en eso de pronto volvió a aparecer mikoto con una sonrisa, al hacerlo mei y goku se separaron, dejando un gran sonrojo en la terumi, la cual tuvo tiempo para que no les viera la uchiha.

\- que pasa con esa cara - dijo mikoto mientras se confundía al ver que la terumi tenia un sonrojo - te iras a enfermar - pregunto la uchiha

\- n... no es nada mikoto-chan - le respondió el pelinegro con una sonrisa mientras que mikoto le veía seria

\- gracias por contestar kami-san - le dijo mikoto asombrando a goku y mei - enserio no puedo creer que usted sea un dios

\- así que tu también escuchaste he - dijo mei mientras veía seria a mei - y cuanto escuchaste mikoto-san - le dijo mei un poco seria

\- lo suficiente - dijo mikoto con una sonrisa - me mandaron acá para guiarles hasta el campo de entrenamiento del hokage - les dijo mikoto mientras se acercaba a goku - no se preocupen guardare el secreto - dijo mikoto - así que sigan me

así el trió se dirigió hacia el campo de entrenamiento del hokage, se llevaron 15 minutos en llegar a dicho lugar, este mismo era un campo con arboles muy gruesos rodeando le, en medio había un campo de tierra sin pasto lo cual era perfecto para goku ya que podía pelear de una manera adecuada, con forme paso el tiempo el hokage apareció seguido de otros cuantos ninjas

\- parece que es el momento - dijo el hokage mientras se acercaba a goku el cual solo miraba a tsunade con una sonrisa - recuerden esto solamente es una prueba así que esta prohibido asesinar a su oponente - tsunade y goku asintieron a las palabras del hokage el cual solicito a un ninja de cabello plateado que tenia cubierto su rostro

\- que se le ofrece - dijo el ninja mientras miraba al hokage

\- kakashi, quiero que tu seas el mediador del combate - dijo sarutobi el cual solo se alejo de ahí - te lo encargo, se que harás un buen trabajo

\- si - dijo kakashi asintiendo a la orden - no se preocupe, puede contar conmigo - en eso kakashi se acerco a los dos combatientes

estos mismos se miraban de pies a cabeza, goku todavía portaba su sonrisa en su rostro mientras que tsunade miraba muy seria al pelinegro. mientras tanto el hokage quien se habia ido lejos se encontraba viendo como iniciaría el combate, de entre las sombras aparecieron un grupo de ancianos, uno de ellos tenia varios vendajes. este mismo hombre vendado miro lo que estaba pasando enfrente de ellos

\- vaya quien diría lo que veo - dijo el hombre vendado de manera indiferente - esa mocosa regreso a la aldea - dijo mientras veia quien estaba enfrente de ella - hiruzen quien es el que esta enfrente de esa mocosa

\- es un viajero - dijo hiruzen quien sabia que no seria buena idea decirle la verdadera identidad - el quiere convertirse en ninja de la aldea - dijo sarutobi quien solo mantenía un tono de voz serio

\- y a que se debe que se vaya a enfrentar a la nieta de hashirama-sama - dijo una mujer ya anciana quien no dejaba de ver a los dos hombres que se miraban directamente

\- el quería demostrar que merecía estar en la aldea - mintió sarutobi ya que no quería que esos ancianos corruptos usaran a goku para sus sucios planes - y como tsunade se encontraba por aqui ella dijo que seria su oponente - hablo sarutobi

\- ya veo - dijo el hombre vendado - "hiruzen, te llevo conociendo mas de una década y soy el único que sabe cuando tu mientes" - pensaba seriamente mientras volteaba a ver al hokage -

\- que sucede danzo - le dijo seriamente sarutobi quien veía directamente a su antiguo amigo - por que me miras así

\- no es nada - dijo danzo mientras regresaba a ver a los combatientes - y en que momento comenzara la prueba hiruzen

después de lo comentado por parte de danzo, sarutobi le indico a kakashi que comenzara el combate, no sin antes hacer claras las condiciones del combate.

\- bien están listos - dijo kakashi para finalizar y dar inicio al combate, ambos combatientes asintieron - bien comiencen dijo mientras se apartaba un poco de la zona de combate

tsunade fue la primera en aventarse ya que, ella quería acabar con todo rápidamente y hacerle saber a goku que lo que decía eran puras estupideces

\- "con que un dios he" - pensó muy seria tsunade mientras que lanzaba un poderosos golpe directo a la cara de goku - "toma esto farsante" - penso tsunade la cual había creado mucho polvo por el golpe

el polvo se fue dispersando y todos los ninjas presentes incluyendo a tsunade se asombraron por ver como goku estaba todavía parado sin alguna marca de rasguño

\- no puede ser - dijo una kunoichi de ojos rojos quien veía como goku no se inmuto por el golpe de la legendaria sannin

\- impresionante - dijo otro con grandes cejas y cabello en forma de tazón - soporto un golpe de la legendaria sannin

\- ... - kakashi solo veía el combate mientras solo pensaba el cual fuerte deberia de ser goku para haber soportado un golpe de la legendaria sannin

regresando con goku y tsunade, esta misma estaba impactada por lo que había pasado, se podía notar que su golpe no fue lo demasiado fuerte para poder hacer retroceder al saiyanjin.

\- genial - dijo goku muy impresionado - ese golpe pudo haber mandado a volar a una persona normal - en eso goku desapareció de la percepción de la senju la cual se asombro por eso al igual que todos los espectadores

\- "adonde se fue" - pensó ella muy confundida mientras trabada de ver donde se había metido el saiyajin

como si nada, el saiyan reapareció detrás de la mujer sorprendiendo otra vez a los espectadores

\- co... como hiciste eso - dijo muy asombrada tsunade ya que no noto a que horas se había colocado atrás de ella

\- es mi turno - dijo goku con una sonrisa en su rostro, velozmente el lanzo un golpe a tsunade, específicamente al abdomen de esta

\- kuhh - ella apuras penas pudo salir del impacto, ya que ella salto hacia atrás mientras el golpe de goku fue directo a la tierra creando un pequeño cráter en la tierra - "impresionante" - pensó tsunade la cual después de aterrizar en tierra se lanzo de nuevo contra goku

y así tsunade comenzó a lanzar muchísimos golpes super veloces directamente hacia goku, el cual solo esquivaba cada golpe, tsunade se enfurecía al ver que goku esquivaba esos golpes con demasiada facilidad lo cual también hacia que ella quedara como una débil según ella. por su parte goku veía como tsunade se esforzaba por poder golpearle, lo cual le gustaba a el, ya que tsunade no se estaba dando por vencida. por otra parte danzo comenzó a ver como goku era muy fuerte para estar a la altura de poder pelear contra una legendaria sannin, lo cual provoco que el comenzara a pensar en poder controlar a goku. regresando a la pelea tsunade cambio de dar puñetazos a combinarlos con patas igual de super veloces

\- maldición deja de moverte - dijo tsunade muy molesta mientras que no dejaba de lanzar mas y mas golpes contra el saiyan, sin que ella se diera cuenta goku agarro una patada lo cual la dejo para en una sola pierna

\- vaya enserio me sorprendiste - dijo goku muy contento - eres muy fuerte, eso es genial - dijo mientras soltaba la pierna de tsunade para después golpear su abdomen haciéndole retroceder,

\- maldito - tsunade rápidamente salto y se dirigió con una poderosa patada hacia donde estaba goku - prueba esto estúpido ¡ **Tsūtenkyaku** patada voladora del cielo)

el golpe de tsunade fue tan poderoso que creo un cráter grande mientras muchos pilares de rocas se alzaron del suelo, los presentes pensaron que se había sobrepasado y que ya había ganado

\- eso te mereces - dijo tsunade quien se levantaba y se sacudía sus manos - creo que me excedí - dijo mientras veía como el suelo estaba destruido

\- vaya eso fue impresionante - dijo goku quien se encontraba flotando en el aire sorprendiendo a los presentes y mucho mas a la legendaria sannin - sin duda eres muy poderosa - dijo mientras comenzaba a elevar su ki sorprendiendo a los presente mientras podían sentir como a cada segundo el poder de goku crecía

y sin previo aviso goku apareció delante de la rubia sorprendiendo la en el proceso, el rápidamente lanzo una fuerte patada que hizo que la senju se fuera a estampar contra un enorme y grueso árbol que rodeaba el área. tsunade quedo en shock por unos minutos, hasta que después de volver en sí se levantado mientras comenzó a elevar su chakra tanto que los presentes se sorprendieron ya que vieron que tsunade estaría apunto de llegar a un nivel que ellos no podrían igualar tan fácilmente, en eso de su frente comenzaron a salir lineas negras que cubrieron un poco su cabeza lo que confundió en parte al pelinegro.

\- esta vez no me contendré - dijo la senju la cual veía muy enojada a goku el cual sonrió por esas palabras que había dicho - esta es una de mis mejores tecnicas - **_¡Ninpō: Sōzō Saisei!_** (arte ninja: creación de renacimiento) - tsunade se veía muy decidida

\- esta bien - dijo goku mientras tenia una sonrisa muy decidida, esta misma sonrojo a unas cuantas kunoichis del área incluyendo a la senju - yo tampoco me contendré

y así tsunade y goku empezaron a crear un combate muy sorprendente, tsunade podía parar con un poco de dificultad los golpes de goku el cual solo se emocionaba mas y mas por su combate, este mismo con facilidad podía esquivar y desviar los golpes de tsunade, ella por su parte comenzó a incrementar tanto su fuerza que con cada golpe cortaba el aire de manera sorprendente, lo cual asombro aun mas a goku. los presente estaban muy asombrados por lo fuerte que era el pelinegro ya que el podía pelear a la par con un sannin. por su parte danzo esta muy complacido con lo que veía ya que el pensaba que por fin había llegado el arma que el podía para sacar a hiruzen del puesto de hokage. regresando con el combate este se alargo lo suficiente para poder ver que goku era una persona que podia igualar o superar a los legendarios hashirama senju y madara uchiha. después de mas de media hora de combate

\- "el es muy bueno" -pensaba tsunade mientras retrocedía al igual que goku - "no cabe duda que se esta conteniendo" - pensó tsunade ya que desde hace unos minutos se había dado cuenta de que goku apenas estaba utilizando una octava parte de su poder - "haaaa, mi cuerpo ya esta perdiendo fuerza" - pensó muy agotada mientras veía que poco a poco su chakra se estaba yendo - de... debo aguantar - dijo muy cansada

\- "parece que su técnica toma mucho de su energía" - pensó goku mientras miraba como tsunade se veía muy agotada por su combate - creo que debo terminar el combate - susurro goku lo cual confundió a tsunade quien había escuchado lo que dijo el saiyan

y así goku y tsunade vieron que ese combate ya mero terminaría lo cual dejaba en claro que uno de los dos iba a perder, tsunade en su ultimo esfuerzo volvió a hacer un cráter alzando así una buena cantidad de polvo. los presentes no podían ver nada solo podían escuchar el como varios golpes se propinaban, hasta después de unos minutos un gran impacto fue escuchado lo cual fue disipando poco a poco el polvo y dando a a ver a tsunade la cual tenia un puño en la frente de goku y a este mismo con un puño en el abdomen de la rubia. lentamente la senju iba cayendo de espalas para caer al suelo pero fue agarrada por goku y la cargo al estilo nupcial mientras se acercaba hacia hiruzen el cual solo tenia la boca abierta, el también se dio cuenta de que goku no estaba usando ni la mitad de su poder. goku sorprendió a todos, su ropa había tenido pocos rasguños a comparación de la de tsunade la cual ahora tenia casi toda su blusa desgarrada al igual que sus pantalones. tsunade se encontraba inconsciente a lo cual goku pudo notar

\- disculpe hiruzen-san puedo llevar a tsunade a su despacho quiero que descanse - dijo goku sorprendiendo a todo los presentes quienes aun no podían creer que el fuera alguien muy fuerte

\- claro goku-san, puede acostarla en el sillón de mi despacho - dijo sarutobi quien vio que goku al oír eso se dirigió hacia la torre hokage

\- después veremos lo de mi asentamiento verdad - pregunto el pelinegro a lo cual el hokage se asintió

los presentes veían como goku se alejaba con tsunade en brazos mientras este era seguido por shizune y mikoto la cual por alguna razón quería saber un poco mas de goku. por su parte danzo ya se había retirado junto con los otros ancianos mientras discutían el como podían utilizar al pelinegro para sus malévolos planes a lo que danzo les contesto que lo controlaría mentalmente en unas cuantas horas, ya que no quería perder tiempo. después de una media hora tsunade iba despertando en un lugar muy conocido para ella

\- do... donde estoy - dijo tsunade muy confundida mientras se daba cuenta que estaba en el despacho del hokage - que... que hago aquí

\- te quedaste sin energía y te desmayaste - dijo el pelinegro quien sorprendió a tsunade ya que no lo había visto - creo que esa técnica tuya tomo tus fuerzas - esas palabras sorprendieron mucho a tsunade la cual empezó a checar si su cuerpo tenia alguna arruga - que es lo que haces - dijo goku muy confundido, eso hizo poner nerviosa a tsunade

\- debes creer que soy una tonta - dijo tsunade mas calmada pero un poco triste mientras veía como sus manos se veían un viejas

\- a que viene todo esto tsunade-chan - dijo goku quien sonrojo a la rubia por esas palabras

\- lo digo porque por mi forma de actuar quede como una tonta - dijo ella muy triste mientras arrugaba la sabana que tenia sobre ella - y ahora que me venciste también sabes como soy - dijo ella mientras algunas lagrimas salían de sus ojos

\- pero que te pasa - dijo goku muy preocupado mientras veía a tsunade llorar - que, dije algo malo - hablo un poco preocupado porque pensaba que el tenia la culpa de lo que había sucedido con tsunade

\- no es eso - dijo tsunade mientras volteaba a ver a goku - es que quede como una tonta, fui muy orgullosa - dijo tsunade muy triste

\- pero a que viene todo eso - dijo goku mientras se confundía por esas palabras - como que quedaste como una tonta? - dijo un poco molesto lo que sorprendió a tsunade - tu no quedaste como una tonta tsunade-chan, tu fuiste muy buena en el combate, eres muy fuerte - dijo goku cambiando a un tono mas gentil - no pienses eso, diste lo mejor de ti - esas palabras sorprendieron mucho tsunade, ella no aguanto mas y salto a los labios de goku el cual solo quedo muy sorprendido cuando termino el beso

\- lo siento - dijo ella muy apenada mientras miraba un poco triste - creo que, no fue de tu agrado recibir el beso de una anciana - eso puso un poco triste a tsunade ya que ella era mas grande que goku según ella

\- no digas eso - dijo goku mientras sonreía cálida mente - tu no eres una anciana, eres una muy bella mujer - dijo goku tratando de hacer sentir mejor a tsunade

\- eso lo dices porque no me has visto como soy en realidad - dijo tsunade un poco triste mientras veia muy seria y preocupada a goku

\- no creo que sea tan malo - le dijo goku mientras veía como tsunade se levantaba - hey no creo que sea buena idea que lo hagas perdiste muy energía - dijo pero tsunade no le hacia caso

\- por favor quiero que me veas bien - dijo tsunade mientras cerraba los ojos mientras una cara de preocupación se formaba en su rostro mientras su cuerpo todo juvenil se comenzaba a ir dejando paso a una tsunade arrugada por partes de su cuerpo - esta soy yo en realidad - dijo tsunade quien todavía tenia los ojos cerrados - debes creer que soy una tonta por ocultar mi edad con ese jutsu - tsunade esperaba algún comentario de goku pero lo que sintió fue algo diferente, goku la estaba abrazando mientras que ella capto muy tarde lo que sucedia

\- no tienes por que decir que eres una tonta - dijo goku mientras abrazaba a tsunade y esta le correspondía - tu eres linda aun si eres un poco mayor dijo goku - mientras tsunade recargaba su cabeza muy triste pero a la vez feliz en el hombro de goku, en eso ella sintió como se empezó a rodear de una luz amarilla mientras que se empezó a sentir cálida, después de que el brillo cesara goku termino el abrazo mientras se sorprendió por lo que le había pasado a tsunade

\- que - dijo ella muy confundida por ver la cara de impresión de goku - que paso, porque me miras así - dijo ella un poco moleta ya que no comprendia lo que pasaba

\- tsunade tu... - dijo muy asombrado el pelinegro mientras buscaba algún espejo en la habitación - tu rejuveneciste - le dijo goku lo que confundio a goku

\- no juegues con eso - dijo ella pensando que eso era alguna clanes de broma, en eso goku encontró un pequeño espejo el cual se lo paso rápidamente a la senju quien no daba crédito a lo que veía, su rostro ya no estaba arrugado mientras se daba cuenta de que todo su cuerpo se encontraba mas joven - como puede ser posible esto, tu hiciste esto goku - dijo tsunade muy asombrada

\- no lo se - dijo goku muy confundido - "enserio seré yo el que hizo esto" - pensó goku muy asombrado, en eso pudo ver que tsunade no se lo podía creer todavía lo que había hecho sin que se diera cuenta

de pronto goku sin notarlo, fue abrazado por la rubia quien estaba muy feliz por lo que había hecho, ya que para ella significaba una segunda oportunidad de hacer varias cosas que nunca hizo en su pasado, y sin dar aviso goku volvió a ser besado en los labios de nuevo por parte de la rubia mientras que la pasión hizo que la misma senju tirara al sillón a goku quien cayo sentado y ella se sentó en sus piernas mientras continuaban con el beso

\- por... porque haces esto - dijo goku muy confundido mientras veía directamente a una feliz tsunade

\- hace mucho tiempo - dijo ella recordando como fue su juventud - cuando todavía vivía en konoha, perdí a un hombre que yo ame mucho - goku se dio cuenta de que tsunade se estaba poniendo triste al contar eso - pensé que no volvería a sentir algo así, pero algo en mi me dice que tu eres el indicado - goku se dio cuenta también que tsunade le paso lo mismo que a las mujeres con las que ya vivía - también, desde joven quería formar una familia - dijo otra vez triste - pero conforme paso el tiempo, envejecí y pensé que ese seria solamente un sueño - dijo mientras tomaba la mano de goku y la llevaba entre sus enorme pechos - pero, tu hiciste lo que muchos han tratado de tener, una nueva oportunidad de ser joven - dijo ella mientras veía a goku con una sonrisa llena de mucho amor - no se porque pero desde que te conocí hace unas horas no dejo de pensar en ti

\- pero... "porque pasa esto conmigo" - pensó goku muy confundido mientras veía directamente a la rubia a los ojos la cuales en ellos se podía apreciar de que estaba feliz con el pelinegro - pero porque dices eso

\- n... no lo se, pero por alguna razón dentro de mi no puedo evitar sentir mi corazón muy agitado cuando te veo - dijo tsunade un poco apenada por lo que ella le había dicho a goku -

\- por favor dame tiempo - le dijo tratando de calmar la situación ya que algo dentro de el quería llevar ese momento a uno mas placentero

\- porque lo dices - dijo tsunade un poco confundida y empezando a creer que goku le rechazaría sus sentimientos tan rápido

\- es que yo ya tengo a... - trato de terminar pero tsunade le corto ya que se dio cuenta lo que iba a decir

\- yo lo siento entonces - dijo tsunade muy triste mientras su rostro se oscurecía - perdona me - dijo mientras se levantaba del regazo del saiyan y pero no pudo irse ya que goku la detuvo

\- por favor déjame terminar - le dijo el pelinegro mientras se levantaba para poder mejor a tsunade a su rostro - yo ya tengo, no se como decirlo sin parecer mala persona - dijo goku un poco apenado mientras que tsunade le miraba muy confundida - bueno, yo también les agrado a otras mujeres - dijo goku sin rodeos mientras que esas palabras sorprendían a tsunade

\- estas diciendo, que hay mas chicas que te quieren - dijo tsunade un poco desconcertada, pero viendo al rostro de goku supo que todo era verdad

\- yo hable con vados, mi acompañante - dijo goku y le empezó a relatar todo lo que le contó vados a el cuando estuvieron a solas en la casa de kushina, tsunade quedo muy sorprendida - entonces todavía me amarías aun después de saber todo lo que dije - tsunade no lo soporto mas y se lanzo de nuevo hacia sus labios

\- creo que esto te responde con un si - dijo tsunade mientras le miraba muy feliz a goku ya que aun después de saber esto aun así ella lo amaría -

\- estas segura de esto - dijo goku un poco preocupado por la decisión de tsunade ya que el tenia miedo de defraudarla, pero luego de ver que en su rostro se encontraba una sonrisa muy decidida por lo cual el sonrío y la abrazo con todas sus fuerza siendo correspondido por la rubia

de pronto la puerta se abrió de golpe mientras caían tres mujeres al suelo, las cuales ya eran conocidas para goku, mei se lanzo a los brazos de goku provocando celos en tsunade, shizune y mikoto las cuales agarraron a mei mientras esta empezaba a discutir con las mujeres, en especial con mikoto y shizune ya que ellas no habían hablado con claridad con el saiyajin, después de unos minuto el hokage apareció en el lugar.

\- hola de nuevo hiruzen-san - dijo goku con una sonrisa amigable mientras que el hokage hacia lo mismo con el

\- felicidades por haber logrado dos pruebas imposibles - dijo sarutobi quien por sus palabras confundio al saiyajin

\- dos?, si solo fue una - dijo goku ya que el no entendía lo de dos pruebas imposibles

\- la primera fue tu enfrentamiento con tsunade y ganarle - dijo mientras que tsunade miraba un poco molesta a sarutobi - y la otra el poder enamorar a mi antigua alumna - eso avergonzó un poco a tsunade y le molesto - ni yo me lo hubiera creido jajajaja - el hokage se burlaba en cierta forma de su alumna

\- alumna?, tsunade-chan fue tu alumna - dijo goku muy sorprendido y entusiasmado - ya veo, entonces eso quiere decir que tu eres alguien muy fuerte

\- así es - dijo el hokage con una sonrisa mientras veía al saiyan que le pedía un encuentro a el - lo siento goku, en estos momentos no puedo pero en mi tiempo libre lo hare, de acuerdo - le dijo sarutobi quien le estiro su mano, y aunque el pelinegro le puso un poco triste el no poder luchar contra el, le agrado su propuesta y acepto - bien, con respecto a tu asentamiento en la aldea, te permito vivir aquí

\- muchas gracias hiruzen-san - dijo goku muy feliz por ver que hiruzen le habia aceptado en la aldea

\- al ver tu desempeño, te pongo en el rango de jounin - dijo hiruzen con una sonrisa pero confundiendo a goku por esa palabra

\- jonin, que es jonin - dijo muy confundido el pelinegro a lo cual hiruzen le contesto

\- en este mundo existe tres denominaciones en rango para un ninja, el rango genin los cuales son los mas bajos son ninjas novatos y deben de ser guiados por un instructor y son puesto en equipos de tres, estos antes de convertirse en genin deben entrar a la academia ninja - dijo muy serio hiruzen mientras sacaba su pipa y comenzaba a fumar de nuevo - el segundo rango es el chunnin, este mismo se obtiene tras aprobar un examen de tres faces, inteligencia, supervivencia, y combate, el examen es muy importante lo cual hace que si pierdes tendrás que esperar un año para volver a presentarlo - eso le fascino a goku por el aspecto de los combates - y el ultimo es el jonin, para ser un jonin debes tener una gran habilidad en combate pero a su vez debes de manejar al menos dos elementos o tener alguna especialidad en otro tipo de técnicas, también estos mismo tienen la opción de poder formar un equipo de genin y ser su maestro

\- o genial - dijo goku muy entusiasmado por lo que había dicho el hokage

\- si, pero tendras que esperar un mes para poder hacer misiones así que te aconsejaría que veas la ciudad para empezar a familiarizarte con los aldeanos y ninjas - dijo el hokage quien solamente se retiro de su despacho - bueno si quieren ya pueden retirarse

así goku y las cuatro mujeres salieron de la torre hokage, no sin antes de que goku fuera detenido por el hombre vendado que habia presenciado su combate

\- hola señor goku - dijo el hombre quien estaba enfrente de goku

\- mucho gusto señor... - dijo goku muy confundido por el hombre que tenia enfrente pero que no le agradaba en lo mas mínimo

\- danzo, que buscas aquí - le dijo tsunade muy seria mientras tenia una cara de pocos amigos dirigida hacia danzo

\- pero que maleducada eres, que no te enseñaron a respetar y no intervenir en conversaciones ajenas - le dijo muy serio danzo el cual solo miraba con mucho fastidio a tsunade

\- tsunade si quieres adelántense yo les alcanzo solo dejen me hablar con este hombre - dijo goku con una sonrisa hacia las mujeres

\- pero goku el... - trato de detener a goku pero este solo le respondió

\- descuida no me pasara nada - le dijo goku muy seguro de lo que el haría

\- esta bien pero no tardes te estaremos esperando afuera de la torre - dijo tsunade quien se salio de ahí seguida por las mujeres

\- lady tsunade esta segura de dejar solo a goku con ese hombre - dijo shizune la cual conocía muy bien a ese hombre

\- tranquilas goku-san es muy fuerte, no creo que el caiga en las manos de danzo - dijo mikoto con una sonrisa pero también estaba preocupada por goku

de regreso con goku y danzo, estos solamente se quedaron parados uno enfrente del otro, despues de unos segundo el primero en hablar fue danzo

\- perdone me no me he presentado de forma adecuada - dijo danzo fingiendo ser amable lo cual no se trago el pelinegro - soy un ex compañero del hokage y tambien consejero del mismo - dijo de una manera pasiva

\- mucho gusto, yo soy son goku y muy pronto seré un ninja de la hoja - dijo goku con una sonrisa muy seria - y que se le ofrece conmigo señor danzo

\- solo quería conocerle - dijo de forma tranquila - ademas venia a proponer le que se integre a mi organización

\- organización? - dijo confundido el pelinegro - que organización

\- la organización raíz, somos una rama de anbus de konoha que trabajamos de manera apartada por el bien de la aldea - dijo mientras en el se formaba una sonrisa -

\- lo siento pero no estoy interesado - dijo goku quien después de escuchar todo lo que tenia que decir danzo avanzo dandole la espalda a danzo el cual se molesto por eso

\- ya veo - dijo muy lesto danzo quien tomo el hombro de goku - puede voltear - le dijo muy serio

\- que por que - dijo goku muy confundido para ver a danzo soltando su hombro y sacando su brazo sin vendas

\- no queria llegar a esto - dijo danzo quien mostro en su brazo muchos ojos rojos, los cuales eran cinco mientras que el ya no tenia el vendaje de su cabeza revelando un sexto ojo rojo - pero tu no lo hiciste por las buenas así que obedece me _¡ **Kotoamatsukami**!_ -goku por un instante fue paralizado, lo cual hizo creer a danzo que eso había funcionado lo cual después se dio cuenta que no lo hizo, en eso el empezó a sentir mucho dolor en su brazo seguido con el su ojo, el no lo podia creer, los ojos desaparecían de su brazo y su cabeza - que es esto - dijo con mucho dolor mientras se agarraba su brazo

\- señor danzo que le sucede - dijo goku regresando en si por ver como el hombre vendado estaba en el suelo por el dolor - que le pasa... - cuando goku quiso tocarle pero danzo lo aparto y desapareció en un remolino de viento causando que el ya no se encontrara en el lugar, lo bueno para este hombre fue que en el lugar en el que estaban esta solo para su sorpresa

después de esto goku alcanzo a sus acompañantes las cuales, mientras caminaban se asombraban por ver quienes se encontraban en la aldea, y todo eso era causado por la sannin ya que ella había regresado a konoha, mientras que mei había vuelto a utilizar un jutsu de transformación para que así los demás ninjas de konoha no se dieran cuenta de su presencia. por su parte goku se sorprendió al ver que shizune cargaba consigo un pequeño cerdito rosado

\- y que es eso - dijo muy confundido el pelinegro quien veia al cerdito

\- ha ella es tonton - dijo shizune quien se volteo para que así pudiera ver de mejor manera a la cerdita - es la mascota de lady tsunade

\- en serio - dijo goku con una sonrisa muy sorprendida - pero porque un cerdo, digo es que se me hace muy extraño - dijo con muchas dudas

\- lady tsunade, lo consiguió un poco tiempo después de que salimos de konoha - le dijo shizune con un poco de tristeza al recordar un poco su pasado, lo cual goku noto - me sorprendió mucho cuando la vi - dijo mientras bajaba a ver a tonto la cual alzo su cara y le sonrió a la kunoichi

\- ya veo - dijo goku quien recordó que no sabia el porque tsunade se había ido de la aldea - pero no se si pueda preguntarte esto, pero porque tu y tsunade-chan se fueron de aquí - le dijo goku quien quería saber el porque de su retirada de la aldea

-... - el rostro de shizune cambio a tener uno un poco mas triste - no se si deba, pero cuando yo tenia apenas 8 años yo junto con lady tsunade nos retiramos de la aldea porque yo... - en eso ella ya no sabia si hablar o no ya que le era un poco difícil - porque yo ya no tenia a un responsable que me cuidara, aunque en la aldea podemos vivir solos, para una niña muy inocente y sin muchos conocimientos de la vida, el mundo puede ser una pesadilla - dijo ella comenzando a recordar - mi ultimo pariente que tenia conmigo era mi tío dan, el fue un antiguo novio de lady tsunade, pero el murió en la segunda guerra mundial shinobi - goku se dio cuenta de que las palabras de shizune cada vez mas se ponían con un tono de tristeza - tsunade-sama, lo vio morir y fue la que mas le impacto, ella lo vio morir con sus propios ojos - shizune le empezó a contar cuales fueron las consecuencias de toda esa experiencia que causo un gran temor de tsunade hacia la sangre - después de que yo me enterara quede devastada, no tenia a nadie desde ese momento, y todavía estaba en la academia y me faltaban dos años para terminar - hablo shizune recordando sus días que no probo ni un bocado de alimento alguno - no tenia mucho dinero, no tenia ni para pagar mi asentamiento en konoha, fue un día lluvioso en el cual yo fui llamada al despacho del hokage, cuando llegue me di cuenta de que había muchos señores ya grandes al lado del hokage, ellos me buscaban para tener un casamiento arreglado y poder formar una alianza entre un país vecino y la aldea - dijo recordando y contando que la querían casar con un señor ya pasado de los 40 un poco obeso y con mala cara - yo, yo no quería casarme de esa forma - dijo shizune mientras unas lagrimas salían de sus ojos - yo ya no podía soportar eso, primero quedar huérfana sin dinero u hogar, para después casarse con un hombre que ni conozco, yo quería busque ayuda en cualquier lugar pero nadie me la brindaba, al poco tiempo pude contactar con tsunade - en eso goku pensó que la historia terminaría bien pero no - estaba muy ilusionada por que pensé que ella me ayudaría pero no lo hizo - esas palabras sorprendieron a goku el cual pensó que tsunade le ayudaría a shizune a toda costa - quede devastada al recibir esa respuesta, pensé que ya no tenia nadie en este mundo, paso el tiempo y mi casamiento se aproximaba, pero en ese mismo tiempo me entere que tsunade estaba siendo chantajeada para no ayudarme, ya que ella si lo quería hacer pero por culpa de danzo no lo pudo hacer ya que la chantajeaban con matarme - dijo shizune mientras cada vez lagrimas salían de sus ojos - ella no quería correr el riesgo de que yo sufriera algún daño, pero después de un tiempo tsunade-sama no soporto el chantaje y no le importo, arriesgo todo o nada y fue a buscarme, yo estaba en un callejón quería suicidarme y cuando había cortado mis venas, tsunade-sama cuando me encontró se dio cuenta de que habia perdido mucha sangre y por no haber comido por mucho tiempo volvió el caso mas peligroso cuando ella me llevo su departamento me empezó a curar las heridas mientras que ella hacia eso pude ver que ella estaba llorando mientras se echaba la culpa, ambas nos reconciliamos y huimos de la aldea, se que cobarde en parte pero hicimos todo lo que pudimos para salir de la aldea, pero no lo logramos, si no hasta que el hokage junto con el consejo de ancianos y tsunade-sama llegaron a un acuerdo el cual tsunade-sama dijo que desertaría de la aldea junto conmigo - esas palabras ya no eran tristes si no con un tono de alegria - los primeros meses fueron muy pesados ya que danzo en venganza mandaba a sus anbus a eliminarnos, pero después de dos años se dio cuenta de que eso ya no serviría y no quiso mandar mas ninjas al matadero - aunque parecía que shizune ya se encontraba mejor goku se dio cuenta de que ella no lo estaba

\- tranquila - dijo goku quien le puso su mano en su cabeza - todo eso, todo lo que tuviste que pasar, no fue en vano - goku le miraba con una sonrisa mientras que shizune se sonrojaba por ver que ella sabia que goku era el indicado

\- mu... muchas gracias - dijo mientras se lanzaba hacia goku para darle un abrazo

\- descuida y perdona por hacerte recordar esos momentos - le dijo goku un poco apenado ya que por su culpa había hecho que shizune se pusiera triste

\- tranquilo, si no se lo contaba tsunade-sama de alguna u otra forma lo iría a saber - dijo ella mientras le sonreía a goku - pero no pensé que seria tan rápido para que lo supiera, pero por favor no le diga a tsunade-sama que yo se lo conté - le dijo shizune mientras veía que le asentía -

\- esta bien - le dijo goku con una sonrisa, para después percatarse que ellos se habían quedado parados para hablar mientras que tsunade, mikoto y mei se habían ido de ahí sin ellos - oye y tsunade-chan, también mei y mikoto no están - dijo mientras que shizune también se dio cuenta de que su maestra no estaba

\- se han de haber adelantado - dijo apenada shizune la cual estaba también un poco avergonzada - creo que nuestra platica demoro un poco

\- así parece - dijo goku igual de avergonzado que shizune mientras se llevaba sus manos detrás de la cabeza - pero creo que se adelantaran mas si nos quedamos parados - dijo mientras tomaba la mano de shizune y la jalaba - vamos hay que alcanzarlas - dijo goku con una sonrisa mientras shizune le asentia sonrojada

ambos comenzaron a correr felices y tranquilos mientras reían. después de unos minutos y haber pasado la calle con muchas personas lograron encontrarse con las demás mujeres que veían un poco molestas al pelinegro

\- donde diablos se metieron - dijo tsunade muy molesta con los pelinegros recién llegados - no me digan que se perdieron - dijo tsunade aun molesta, ella pudo ver que goku venia tomado de la mano con shizune lo que le provoco un poco de celos a ellas y a las demás mujeres

\- disculpa, es que nos detuvimos a platicar de algunas cosas - les dijo goku un poco nervioso ya que no le gustaba que las mujeres se enojaran de esa forma, mientras que las mujeres se empezaban a imaginar un ambiente romántico entre goku y shizune en el tiempo que estuvieron solos, causando a la vez unos cuantos celos mas en las mujeres

\- cambiando de tema - hablo shizune quien quería calmar las cosas - en donde se encuentra la casa de kushina-san, señor goku - dijo shizune quien vio que había podido calmar la situación

después de que goku indicara por donde se encontraba la casa de la pelirroja, goku y sus amigas se dirigieron hacia la casa de la uzumaki la cual no estaba tan lejos del lugar, después de unos 10 minutos de haberse vuelto a encontrar y proseguir con su camino goku y compañía habían llegado a la residencia de kushina, se sorprendieron al ver como era, ya que la misma estaba grande pero en un mal estado, despues de que goku tocara la puerta de la casa salio vados a abrirle ya que quería ser la primera en hablar con el.

\- que bueno que regresaste goku-kun - dijo vados con una sonrisa al inicio pero su rostro cambio cuando vio a otras mujeres con el pelinegro - y ustedes quienes son... - dijo vados con un tono serio

\- mucho gusto yo soy mei terumi - dijo la mujer casi pelirroja con una sonrisa - soy una prima de kushina-san

\- yo soy tsunade senju - dijo tsunade con una sonrisa mientras veía a vados -

\- mucho gusto mi nombre es shizune - dijo la mujer de cabellos de color negro, con una sonrisa amable en su rostro -

\- hola, yo soy una amiga de kushina, mi nombre es mikoto uchiha - dijo la mujer mientras que ella y las demás chicas se dieron cuenta de las molestias que tenia vados al verles

\- hola vados - dijo goku con una sonrisa sin darse cuenta de las molestias de vados, hasta que vio su cara - por que esa cara, que, te paso algo

\- n... no es nada goku-kun, pasa - dijo vados quien le dio paso a goku el cual junto con las damas pasaron a dentro de la casa

después de unos momentos todos llegaron a la sala donde se encontraba kushina hablando con kagura mientras tomaban te, parecía que ambas se estaban divirtiendo. después de que vieron que goku ya estaba en la casa le saludaron con mucho cariño, pero se sorprendieron al ver que con el venían otras mujeres que kushina ya conocía

\- pe... pero que hacen aquí - dijo kushina muy asombrada por ver a tsunade, shizune y mei - que están haciendo en la aldea

\- nosotras solo pasábamos por aquí - dijo tsunade mientras señalaba a shizune con su pulgar - no es así shizune

\- s... si tsunade-sama - dijo la pelinegra un poco nerviosa porque la había agarrado desprevenida

\- de ustedes, lo creo pero... - dijo kushina un poco preocupada por voltear a ver a su prima - tu mei, no tendrás problemas con estar aquí, digo como entraste

\- los guardias de konoha han decaído un poco - dijo mei con una sonrisa mientras veía a la uzumaki - pero cambiando de tema, puedo hablar a solas contigo kushina - dijo mei en un tono un poco serio

\- esta bien - dijo kushina un poco confundida ya que no sabia que le diría la terumi a ella - ven sígueme hablaremos en privado

ambas mujeres se fueron de la sala dejando solos a las demás mujeres junto con el pelinegro el cual se sento y vio que el ambiente estaba muy calmado a lo cual el decidió ser el primero en decir unas cuantas palabras

\- y que hicieron mientras estaba fuera kagura-chan - dijo goku con una sonrisa mientras volteaba a ver a la creadora del chakra

\- nada mas, estuvimos viendo como podemos arreglar lo de tu ya sabes que - le dijo kagura, esto lo capto goku mientras creaba unas cuantas dudas a las mujeres que habían llegado con goku

\- ya veo - dijo goku un poco serio, para después ver que vados se sentó al lado de el - que sucede vados, te ocurre algo - dijo goku quien desde que la vio, pudo notar que algo le pasaba a goku

\- no es nada goku-kun - le dijo la mujer quien vio rápido a las mujeres que estaban enfrente de el pelinegro - pero cambiando de tema, que es lo que se les ofrece a ustedes - dijo muy seria mientras veía a las tres mujeres que se sentaron enfrente de goku, en eso kagura se acordó de algo

\- es cierto yo no me he presentado - dijo kagura quien se levanto - yo soy kagura otsutsuki, mucho gusto - dijo mientras hacia una rápida reverencia mientras que las mujeres que tenia enfrente hacían lo mismo que ella - soy una de las prometidas de goku - esas palabras las dijo de forma tranquila y por su paso sorprendieron mucho a las mujeres

\- así que ustedes también son las novias de goku - le dijo tsunade con una sonrisa mientras eso dejaba un poco de asombro en vados y en especial a kagura la cual comenzó a pensar que ellas también se volverían prometidas de goku

\- a que se refiere con también? tsunade-san - le dijo vados un poco seria, ya que no sabia el porque ella decía eso

\- yo también quiero a goku-kun - dijo tsunade con una sonrisa mientras se dirigía a goku para darle un beso en su frente - el ademas también nos contó su situación

\- es enserio eso goku-kun - le dijo vados un poco molesta a goku el cual solo se ponía un poco nervioso mientras asentía - y se puede saber el porque le dijiste a unas desconocidas goku-kun - le dijo molesta

\- vados-chan tranquila, se lo dije porque yo no creo que sean malas personas - dijo goku muy nerviosa por ver el carácter de la mujer, pero esto todavía no convencía a vados y a kagura

\- también sabemos la historia de goku - le dijo tsunade sin darle importancia mientras volteaba hacia otro lado dejando aun mas sorprendidas a las mujeres que estaban al lado de goku

\- le contaste tu historia - le dijo kagura seria y molesta a goku, ya que pensaba que eso era una gran tontería - goku-kun como pudo decirles

\- yo no les dije nada - les dijo goku quien estaba un poco mas incomodo por la situación - ellas se escucharon nuestra conversación privada con el hokage

\- como que nuestra, estuvo alguien mas junto contigo cuando hablaste con el hokage - le dijo vados molesta ya que no les había contado

\- s... si era mei-chan - dijo goku con un poco de miedo de kagura y vados la cual le miraban muy molestas - ademas ella también ha... - goku con esas palabras les hizo entender a vados y a kagura que mei terumi también se había vuelto una de sus prometidas - "porque, siempre me pasa esto con las mujeres, siempre me topo con las que tienen un poco de mal carácter" - pensó el pelinegro ya que por como se ponían vados y kagura le recordaban a su antigua esposa

después de una platica un poco densa para el pelinegro saiyan, al fin el pudo tranquilizar a vados y kagura, aunque le fue muy difícil ya que ellas todavía no le perdonaban de que no se diera cuenta que le estaban espiando. ya todas después de un rato las mujeres en la sala se comenzaron a llevar bien y esperaban a kushina quien había ido a platicar a solas con mei terumi. después de haber esperado unos cuantos minutos aparecieron ambas mujeres

\- bien - dijo vados mientras se levantaba y se acercaba a kushina y mei - kushina nos acompañas un momento - le dijo vados ya tranquila confundiendo a la mujer pelirroja

\- que sucede - dijo kushina un poco confundida por lo que estaba pasando - paso algo grave - les dijo un poco preocupada

\- no es eso kushina-chan - le dijo goku con una sonrisa mientras que kushina se daba cuenta de que tenia un poco roja su frente

\- debemos hablar de un tema relacionado con goku-kun - le dijo kagura mientras volteaba a ver a goku, kushina rápidamente se dio cuenta a que se refería kagura

\- que sucede? - les pregunto kushina ya que quería saber que estaba pasando - es algo grave

\- no para nada - le dijo kagura con una sonrisa - es solo que, mientras que goku estaba afuera digamos que encontró a mas chicas que gustan de el - le dijo mientras señalaba a shizune y tsunade las cuales solo saludaron a a kushina con una sonrisa

\- ya veo, entonces tampoco mei fue la única - dijo mientras volteaba a ver a su prima lejana que solo sonreía un poco avergonzada

después de una larga charla entre las mujeres, todas llegaron aun acuerdo ya que así podrían estar todas al lado del saiyan el que solo veía que mikoto se sentía incomoda por el tipo de platica que estaban llevando acabo, el sin dudarlo comenzó a hablar

\- mikoto-chan me acompañas a dar un paseo - le dijo goku directamente mientras le sonreía a la uchiha la cual se sorprendió por las palabras

\- porque me pide eso tan de repente goku-san - le dijo mikoto sin comprender el porque goku le había invitado a dar un paseo - no cree que pueda que kushina-san o las demás puedan enojarse con usted en su ausencia

\- descuida, cuando ellas se ponen a hablar no se dan cuenta - le dijo goku soltando una carcajada mientras veia a el grupo de chicas que platicaban entre ellas - ademas creo que te incomoda algo no es así - le dijo con una calida sonrisa

\- así que se dio cuenta - le dijo mikoto un poco sonrojada y apenada - esta bien acepare su invitación - le dijo con una sonrisa mientras que goku le tomo de la mano mientras salían de ahí tranquilamente

\- ven sígueme quiero mostrarte algo - le dijo goku con una sonrisa mientras salían de la casa de kushina, el despues de revisar de que no estuviera nadie cerca aparte de ellos comenzó a levitar

\- que cosa goku-san - le dijo mikoto sin entender, goku por su parte le tomo de la mano de nuevo y comenzó a levitar en el aire - go... goku-san usted puede volar - dijo muy asombrada la uchiha quien veía como su cuerpo junto con el de goku comenzaban a dejar el suelo - asombroso goku-san - dijo muy asombrada y alegre mientras veía como ya estaban a metros del suelo - es esto lo que me quería mostrar

\- no, aun falta un poco - le dijo goku mientras la volteaba a ver con una sonrisa, después de unos minutos goku comenzó a desplazarse por el cielo mientras mikoto se agarraba muy fuerte de goku, el pelinegro pudo notar de que mikoto tenia un poco de miedo ya que en todo el tiempo que se había desplazado en el cielo sus ojos habían estado cerrados, después de unos minutos goku aterrizo en una gran montaña - bien llegamos, ya puedes abrir los ojos - le dijo goku quien vio a mikoto directamente a los ojos

\- gracias goku-san pero, que hacemos aquí - le dijo mikoto sin entender el porque se encontraban en esa montaña - digo es muy raro que solo hayas volado hasta una montaña

\- veras, hace unos días estuve volando por los alrededores - le dijo goku mientras se dirigía al risco que estaba enfrente de ellos, mikoto solamente se dispuso a preguntar lo mismo, del porque - aquí pude encontrar algo muy lindo - le dijo mientras se acercaba hasta llegar al final del risco - ven sígueme - mikoto estaba muy insegura no sabia si era buena idea seguir a goku - no te preocupes no te pasara nada, confía en mi - goku le extendió su mano a mikoto con una sonrisa en su rostro, la uchiha acepto mientras tomaba la mano de goku

goku quien estaba con mikoto salto del risco mientras que mikoto solamente pudo agarrarse muy fuerte de goku, después de unos segundo goku paro de caer ya que comenzó a flotar, el fue a una cueva que había en la montaña mientras que mikoto ya no tenia los ojos cerrados y quedo asombrada por lo que veía, era una gran cascada que tenia el agua mas clara que había visto mikoto en toda su vida. la misma agua caía sobre una especie de lago dentro de la montaña

\- impresionante - dijo mikoto muy asombrada mientras escuchaba como caía el agua - jamas había visto una cascada tan pura - le dijo mikoto a goku el cual se acerco a la cascada

\- ven sígueme - le dijo goku quien le extendió su mano a mikoto, ella acepto mientras que goku y ella se dirigían a la orilla del lago para después sentarse en el suelo

\- goku-san porque me trajo a este lugar tan tranquilo - dijo mikoto ya que en ese lugar no había ni un solo ruido solo ellos dos y el agua que caía de la cascada

\- te traje aquí para que me cuentes que te pasa - le dijo goku a mikoto, dejando le muy confundida a ella - cuando te presentaste en la torre del hokage pude notar una infelicidad en ti - le dijo goku que sorprendió a mikoto

\- a... que viene eso - le dijo mikoto quien agacho su cabeza mientras su rostro era ocultado por su largo cabello negro

\- puedo ver que tu eres una mujer muy tranquila y amorosa mikoto-chan - le dijo goku con un poco de seriedad mientras veía al suelo - pero siento que algo te preocupa, que te mantiene callada - le dijo goku un poco preocupado - puede parecer raro que un hombre que apenas conociste te diga cosas así - le dijo goku mientras trataba de que mikoto volteara a verle - se que tal vez no sea para ti alguien confiable, ya que me conociste o por lo que paso en la casa de kushina-chan pero algo dentro de mi me hace preocuparme por ti, lo mismo pasa con vados-chan, kushina-chan y todas ellas - le dijo goku, lentamente mikoto volteo a ver a goku el cual se sorprendió por ver lagrimas en los ojos de la uchiha

\- "porque me pongo así" - pensaba la uchiha quien no sabia como sentirse en ese momento, ya que goku pudo hacer lo que ni su esposo había hecho, llegar hasta su corazón - la verdad, tienes razón - le dijo mikoto quien veía directamente al lago, ella solo tenia una mirada triste - en mi familia, no, en todo mi clan, por culpa de mi esposo han empezado a conspirar en la aldea - mikoto le comenzó a contar la historia de los uchihas, la época en la que los uchihas luchaban en una guerra sin fin contra el clan senju y sobre los dos ninjas mas fuertes de la historia del mundo shinobi - mi clan quiere acabar con la vida del hokage, pero, pero yo no quiero que eso pase

\- ... - goku se mantenía callado, el no quería hablar, ya que quería escuchar todo bien fuerte y claro, mokoto por su parte comenzó a contarle que el que había iniciado aquella conspiración en el clan, era el actual patriarca del clan uchiha, fugaku uchiha, mikoto le contó que fugaku era su esposo y también era el líder de la oficina de policías de la aldea. el pelinegro se asombro por la forma en la que mikoto hablaba de su esposo parecía como si le odiara - mikoto-chan, no crees que están hablando muy mal de fugaku, porque con lo que tu me dijiste el es tu esposo - goku pudo notar como el rostro de mikoto se ensombreció

\- goku-san has escuchado alguna vez de matrimonios arreglados - le dijo mikoto con un tono de voz muy serio, por su parte goku recordó lo que le había dicho shizune, después de que el recordara eso el le asintió - veras yo cuando apenas tenia 15 años mis padres arreglaron un casamiento con el jefe de policía de esa época, el era el papa de fugaku. yo tenia una vida feliz antes de eso - dijo mikoto quien recordó el como ella pasaba sus días felices con sus amigas y compañeros - pero desde ese día yo no fui la misma, mi vida se oscureció, fugaku me maltrataba, en nuestra primera noche, fue muy cruel, estaba atrapada no tenia con quien ir - mikoto recordaba el momento en el que fugaku la tomo por la fuerza casi parecía como una violación - pocos años antes de que tuviera a mi primer hijo, me entere que el que le propuso la idea a mi padre fue fugaku, ya que el quería ser el jefe del clan - mikoto le comenzó a explicar que ella era una descendiente directa de uno de los ninjas legendarios, madara uchiha - cuando fugaku se entero que el perdería su puesto como líder del clan por no dar un heredero me sentí alegre porque pensé que por fin acabaría esa pesadilla, los consejeros del clan le dieron un tiempo de dos años a fugaku para que diera un heredero - le dijo mikoto quien recordaba como fugaku la encerraba en su casa y la violaba cada que podía - dado a eso, fugaku me violaba, yo al final quede embarazada, pero no pienses que odie a mi hijo, no, sabia que el no tenia la culpa - dijo mientras unas lagrimas caían al suelo - fugaku desde que lo conocí a sido un hombre muy codicioso de poder, es por eso le metió ideas de superioridad a mi clan, pero yo no quiero eso - le dijo mikoto mientras se agarraba uno de sus brazos y comenzaba a llorar con fuerza - yo nunca quise que esto le pasara a mi clan, soy muy débil, tengo miedo, me gustaría acabar con esto - las lagrimas de mikoto caían una tras otra mientras que goku la veia y este sin pensarlo la abrazo por detrás sorprendiendo a la uchiha - goku-san... - mikoto empezó a sentir como su corazón y todo su cuerpo era inundado por una calidez que nunca había sentido

\- tu no eres débil mikoto-chan - le dijo goku con una sonrisa mientras que mikoto veía muy sorprendida a goku - tu eres fuerte mikoto-chan, jamas te menosprecies, dentro de mi al verte puedo sentir que eres una mujer, muy bella y fuerte capaz de todo- mikoto se sorprendía y sonrojaba con cada palabra de goku, su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar mientras que ella acercaba lentamente sus labios, hasta llegar a los de goku sorprendiendo a este mismo ya que ahora ellos estaban dando se un beso muy apasionado, el beso duro mucho y después de unos minutos mikoto soltó los labios de goku para tomar aire - mikoto-chan tu... tu estas casada-

\- lo se - dijo ella mientras agachaba su cabeza - pero algo dentro de mi me dijo que lo hiciera - dijo mientras se llevaba sus manos a su pecho - por primera vez en mucho tiempo siento calidad en mi, siento algo que no había sentido por otro hombre

\- "también ella" - pensó goku muy sorprendido ya que, no era porque se agregara otra chica como prometida, si no que para el era extraño que mikoto sintiera eso mientras ella tenia esposo - mikoto-chan no puedes hacer esto, estas casadas

\- goku-kun, no pienses que soy la única - dijo mikoto mientras recordaba la ocasión en la que encontró a fugaku junto con otras mujeres - fugaku me ha engañado mas veces de las que piensas - le dijo mikoto mientras otra vez lagrimas comenzaban a salir

\- pero, no seras mejor que el - le dijo goku tratando de hacer entrar en razón a la uchiha - no me gustaría que te rebajes a su nivel - goku no quería que mikoto hiciera algo como eso ya que no quería que ella se rebajara al nivel de fugaku pero, mikoto tenia algo que hacia que goku no resistiera, el incondicional mente quería seguir

\- goku-san por favor - dijo mikoto quien abrazo al pelinegro con mucha pasión - por favor, quiero sentirme amada siquiera una vez - le dijo mikoto con una sonrisa muy triste en su rostro mientras lagrimas caían de sus ojos

en eso un destello se vio en el lugar del cual aparecían vados, junto con tsunade, mei y shizune, la acompañante de cabellos blancos de goku, se sorprendió por ver a este de esa manera con mikoto, lo que también sorprendió a las mujeres que venían con ella.

\- que sucede aquí - pregunto una muy confundida shizune que veía a goku en un abrazo con mikoto un poco prometedor

\- "ella también" - pensó vados mientras veía como goku dejaba de abrazar a la uchiha quien - goku-kun, traje a tus compañeras quiero que hables en privado con ellas - vados en eso se comenzó a rodear con una esfera de energía - goku-kun cuando regreses quiero hablar contigo a solas - le dijo vados mientras que veía a goku asentir le a sus palabras

vados se había marchado mientras dejaba a goku junto con su compañeras en aquel lugar, las mujeres por su parte se acercaban a goku mientras el se paraba, para su sorpresa mei terumi, junto con tsunade, shizune y mikoto se habían arrodillado conservando las rodillas juntas y los pies estirados, de manera que sus piernas enteras se apoyaban en el suelo.

\- goku-san se que no nos conocemos mucho - dijo mei mientras veía con un rostro cálido a goku, por su parte el pelinegro seguía sin entender que querían hacer sus compañeras

\- y sabemos muy bien que ya tienes prometidas aparte de nosotros - esta vez fue el turno de tsunade en hablar, mientras que en su rostro se podía ver una cálida sonrisa

\- también cada una de nosotras ya te hemos dicho lo que realmente sentimos - le dijo shizune mientras veía como goku todavía no comprendía lo que sucedía

\- es por eso que creo que cada una de nosotras - hablo mikoto mientras veía muy contenta a goku, mientras que ella todavía tenia algunas lagrimas en sus ojos - en especial yo, queremos convertirnos en tus prometidas - dijo mikoto mientras se agachaba ante el pelinegro seguida por las demás chicas, ahora el pelinegro sabia lo que pasaba y se le formo una sonrisa en su rostro

\- chicas - dijo goku con un tono de voz muy cálido y amoroso - ya les había dicho que si - les dijo goku dejando muy felices a las mujeres quienes ahora estaban super felices por saber que ahora podían estar al lado de goku permanentemente, por su parte goku volteo a ver a mikoto - pero por otra parte, mikoto-chan como podrás ser mi prometida si aun tienes a tu esposo, eso no es bueno - esas palabras le llegaron al corazón a mikoto

\- yo se, yo se que tengo una familia, que tengo hijo - dijo mikoto mientras su rostro se ensombreció por unos instantes - pero no quiero dejar pasar mi unica oportunidad de sentirme amada por alguien que en verdad me quiere - esas palabras sorprendieron mucho al pelinegro - es por eso que voy a abandonar a fugaku

\- mikoto no - le dijo muy serio goku quien no quería ser el causante de la ruptura de la familia de la uchiha - no, eso no seria muy bueno, piensa en tus hijos - esas palabras le pegaron duro a mikoto quien ahora ya no sabia que hacer a lo cual ella estubo en silencio unos minutos

\- yo... - dijo mikoto quien después de pensarlo mucho ya había llegado a una solución que acabaría con esos problemas - yo fingiré mi propia muerte, para no causar muchos daños, "no tardara el consejo en mandar a exterminar al clan uchiha" - esto ultimo lo penso mikoto, por su parte a goku no le gustaba mucho esa idea

\- pero mikoto si haces eso tus hijos... - goku no queria romper la familia de alguien por mas que quisiera que mikoto saliera de ese lugar, pero al ver que ella no planeaba cambiar de idea goku se resigno - esta bien, pero espero que estés consciente de lo que puede provocar esa decisión

\- yo se que esto puede que le haga mal a mis hijos - dijo ella mientras recordaba a sus hijos - pero se que ellos sabrán como afrontar esto - dijo mientras recordaba a sus hijos

\- esta bien - dijo goku no muy convencido pero algo dentro de el estaba feliz - "pero porque?" - eso era lo que se preguntaba en su subconsciente

por su parte las mujeres que ahora estaban mas felices que nunca, sabían que las demás compañeras de goku, como vados o kagura ya habían tenido sexo con el pelinegro saiyajin, es por eso que tampoco ellas querían quedarse atrás por lo cual cada una comenzó a desnudarse lo que confundió a goku.

\- porque se desnudan - goku a pesar de ya haber tenido sexo con vados, kagura, kushina y tsume, aun no comprendía por qué se quitaban la ropa, tampoco el había visto desnudarse a su milk, ya que ella, cuando quería tener relaciones ya estaba en la cama completamente desnuda.

\- "que tierno" – pensaron las chicas que al ver ese rostro de goku se sonrojaron, y esto era porque el saiyan tenía una pureza muy grande y una inocencia de igual tamaño

Después de unos minutos las mujeres estaban completamente desnudas, todas ellas tenían excelentes figuras, sus hermosos y redondos pechos rozados, sus caderas muy bien formadas ahora se podían ver de mejor manera sin todas esas ropas que portaban anteriormente, sus traseros redondos y regordetes llenos de carne. mei, tsunade, shizune y mikoto superaban a las musas en lo que respecta en su magnífica belleza de cada una, un hombre común y corriente despertaría su gran lujuria y envidiarían a goku por tener a tan semejantes diosas enfrente de él y no hacer nada. Todas ellas estaban muy sonrojadas porque veian como goku les miraba, sin algún rastro de lujuria o malicia es por esto que estas le empezaron a pedir a goku que igual se desnudara a lo cual el acepto ya que no le veía malo hacerlo. Goku comenzó con quitarse su parte superior de ropa la cual al quitársela las mujeres pudieron ver el muy bien trabajado cuerpo de goku, después el prosiguió a quitarse sus pantalones los cuales al caer al suelo y hacerlo a un lado y empezó a quitarse su última prenda, su ropa interior cayo y las mujeres quedaron magnificadas y sorprendidas por ver el gran miembro de 20 pulgadas del pelinegro el cual ya había hecho lo que le habían pedido

\- "es muy grande" – pensaba mei la cual no podía dejar de ver el espléndido pene del pelinegro quien no había dicho nada en esos momentos

\- "por kami-sama, eso es muy grande" – pensaba tsunade quien sin darse cuenta se le hacía agua la boca por ese jugoso, grande y grueso miembro de goku - "ni siquiera dan la tenia de ese tamaño" – pensaba mientras recordaba que apenas el pene de dan llegaba a medir como mínimo 5 pulgadas

\- "es, es muy grueso, no creo que me quepa" – decía en su mente shizune quien al igual que todas no dejaba de ver el grande y grueso pene del saiyajin – "me va a romper" – la mente de shizune comenzó a crear imágenes en las que ella era tomada salvajemente por ese gran pene

\- "es mucho más grande que el de fugaku" – pensaba mikoto quien al igual que tsunade, se le hacía agua la boca – "el de fugaku apenas mide 3 pulgadas, goku es una bestia comparándole" – pensaba con mucha lujuria mientras no dejaba de ver el enorme miembro del pelinegro quien no hacía nada más que ver a las mujeres

\- chicas que les pasa – hablo goku, quien había estado callado todo el tiempo ya que veía que las mujeres no le dejaban de ver – no me han dejado de ver por más de 5 minutos – eso era cierto, ya que las chicas no despegaban sus ojos del maravilloso miembro del pelinegro, a goku no le molestaba que le vieran desnudo, pero si se le hacía un poco raro era que las chicas le comenzaron a ver de una manera muy pervertida

Las mujeres por su parte se disculparon muy apenadas y sonrojadas por lo que había pasado con ellas, ya que no les gustaba que goku le haya visto de esa forma. Ellas le dijeron a goku cortesmente que se acostara en el suelo pastoso, goku siguió las ordenes de las mujeres quienes se empezaban a acercar al saiyajin lentamente mientras que goku veía como ellas se sentaban alrededor del, como lo habían hecho anteriormente. Por su parte las mujeres que se hablaban con la mirada acordaron que cada una haría el amor con goku en el orden en el que le contaron su historia.

La primera en ir fue la gran mei terumi quien se acostó sobre el saiyan mientras ella comenzó un beso muy apasionado en los labios con goku. El éxtasis y el deseo a ahora se había aumentado, ahora mei podía tener sexo con goku sin importar que. Su lujuria que había guardado, ahora la podía liberar, el beso no paraba y con forme más tiempo duraba más lujurioso y apasionado se volvía mi entras sus lenguas comenzaban una batalla por demostrar quién era el que estaba con el control, la batalla de lenguas era igual de apasionada y lujuriosa como lo era el mismo beso. Goku por instinto llevo sus manos a los grandes y suaves pecho de la terumi, el pelinegro comenzó a masajearlos lentamente mientras con sus dedos pulgares jugaba con sus aureolas lo que provocaba en mei un éxtasis muy grande y demostraba que uno de sus lugares sensibles eran las puntas de sus pechos los cuales goku comenzaba a tocar y jugar con ellos aún más. El beso termino y mei veía directamente a goku a los ojos mientras este veía a mei con una sonrisa cálida como siempre, en el rostro de la terumi se formó una sonrisa lujuriosa, para después empezar a dar besos al cuello de goku, los besos lentamente llegaban al pecho de goku. Mei llego al pecho de goku y comenzó a hacer círculos con su lengua a estos mismo lentamente mientras su lengua lentamente comenzaba a bajar hasta el abdomen del pelinegro. Mei volvió a los besos hasta llegar al gran pene sin erección del pelinegro. Ella comenzó a hacer un sube y baja con sus manos suaves para estimular el pene de goku el cual poco a poco, milímetro a milímetro comenzaba a ponerse duro, después de unos minutos de estimulación por parte de la casi pelirroja ella ya había puesto erecto el pene de goku completamente. Ella prosiguió a meter el erecto y grueso miembro de goku entre sus labios para empezar a comérselo con su boca, mei se dio cuenta de que el pene de goku era algo fuera de este mundo, ya que le costaba meter el miembro de goku, ya después de que el pene de goku entrara hasta la garganta de la terumi, esta prosiguió a hacer un mete y saca con su boca, mientras que encada mete y saca la terumi comenzó a aclamar por el semen del pelinegro, mei jamás había probado algo como eso y le encantaba porque se había dado cuenta de que su corazón había hecho una magnifica elección, sus movimiento eran lentos y placentero, por su parte goku dejo salir unos cuantos gemidos de éxtasis por parte de la terumi quien estaba más feliz por ver que el pelinegro le estaba gustando lo que ella hacía. Pasaron más de diez minutos y mei se sorprendió por como goku podía aguantar esa felación, la casi pelirroja ya deseaba probar el semen del pelinegro quien no daba indicios de que se llegara a correr, es por eso que mei comenzó a hacer unos mete y saca con su boca más bruscos y rapidos ya que ella realmente quería probar el semen de su ahora prometido, goku por su parte sentía la calida garganta de la mujer, el ya no podía aguantar más y con sus manos sujeto la cabeza de la terumi para poder meter todo su pene dentro de la boca de mei y comenzar a dejar una gran cantidad de semen que hizo que las mejillas de mei se inflaran como globos, goku prosiguió a sacar su pene de la boca de la terumi. La mujer casi pelirroja después de que goku retirara su pene comenzó a toser ya que jamás se esperó que el pelinegro hiciera ese tipo de movimiento, ella puso sus manos debajo de su barbilla para que ni una gota del semen de goku callera al suelo, ella tragaba extasiada el semen de goku. El saiyan no quería ser el único en recibir placer es por eso que el tumbo a mei sorprendiéndola en el proceso, ahora goku quedo sobre mei y este comenzó otro beso muy apasionado como el primero que habían tenido, mei quedo maravillada por este beso , goku termino el beso y prosiguió a repetir lo que mei le había hecho, sus labios comenzaron a besar lentamente el cuello de la kunoichi, mientras con los dedos de su mano izquierda comenzaban a estimular la vagina de la mujer, goku lentamente llego hasta los hermosos y suaves pechos de mei para después comenzar a amasarlos con sus grandes manos, los pechos de mei eran muy delicados para la terumi es por eso que goku al jugar con ellos hizo que ella comenzara a gemir de placer y después sacar gritos lujuriosos mientras que sus partes íntimas comenzaban a correr muy bruscamente, goku unió los pechos de mei con sus manos y los chupo como si de un bebe se tratase, mei a cada segundo comenzaba a gemir y gritar por el placer que eso le provocaba, los pechos de mei jamás se habían estimulado de esa manera, esta misma sabía que ella se había corrido más veces que goku. El pelinegro dejo de estimular los ahora duros y erectos pechos de la mujer para dirigirse a la entrepierna de la kunoichi quien tenía una mata de vello rojizo entre sus piernas, goku al estar enfrente de la vagina de la terumi comenzó a lamer le con su lengua, la cual introducía lentamente entre los labios de la vagina de la kunoichi, la lengua de goku hacia que mei comenzara a calentarse más y más ya que ningún otro hombre le había hecho sentirse a si con una lengua. Goku no para de estimular la vagina de mei con su lengua, mientras sus dedos jugaban con el clítoris de la mujer quien al sentir como goku hacia ese tipo de movimientos dejaba salir más y más gemido, pasaron los minutos y mei ya se había corrido varias veces pero, goku no paraba es por eso que para terminar goku aumento la velocidad y la brusquedad de su sexo oral por lo cual causaba mas gemido de mei quien ahora estaba perdida en el placer y en el deseo, esto provocó una gran corrida por parte de mei quien dejó escapar muchos de sus jugos de amor en la boca del pelinegro quien los disfrutara como si se tratara de la bebida más rica que había probado.

Goku por su parte ya tenía todo su miembro erecto, mei estaba cansada ya que jamas en su vida había experimentado algo como eso, pero no dejaría pasar la oportunidad de ser la primera de las cuatro mujeres presentes en tener ese grueso y erecto miembro. Es por eso que ella se sostuvo con sus codos en el suelo y abrió sus piernas para después con los dedos de su mano derecha extender hacia los lados sus labios vaginales, goku vio que mei quería que él ya le penetrase a él con su duro y grueso miembro. Goku acerco lentamente su duro miembro en la entrada de la vagina de la terumi quien veía como esa enorme cosa entraría en ella. Lentamente la cabeza del pene de goku entro haciendo estremecer el cuerpo de la terumi desde adentro, lentamente goku llego a meter solamente la mitad de su miembro comenzando a realizar unos mete y saca lentos causando pequeñas corrientes eléctricas en la casi pelirroja, la terumi sentía algo fuera de este mundo, jamas pensó que alguien como goku pudiera hacerle llegar a un éxtasis tan maravilloso, las embestidas de goku comenzaban a acelerar mientras que le penetraba en la posición del perrito, la terumi sentía como el miembro de goku dentro de su vagina comenzaba a moldearla a la misma, sabia quien desde esos momentos ya ningún otro hombre podría hacerle llegar a un estado como en el que estaba, y sin previo aviso goku había traspasado su cérvix lagrimas de placer comenzaron a salir de los ojos de la terumi quien sacaba la lengua por el placer ya que goku era fantástico en el sexo, goku por cada envestida que daba aumentaba más y más su fuerza, mei pensaba que se rompería por todas esas salvajes embestidas que recibía de goku, y después de varios minutos de haber sido penetrada por el pelinegro, el mismo goku se corrió muy fuerte dentro de el útero de la kunoichi de kirigakure, esta misma dejo salir un grito de extremo placer ya que ahora su amado prometido le llenaba su útero a mas no poder, la descarga de goku era demasiada para el útero de mei quien pensaba que su útero estallaría. mei termino rendida en el suelo con su vientre inflado como si estuviera embarazada mientras de su vagina comenzaba a salir el semen de goku quien no se veía para nada cansado, su enorme miembro aun seguía estando erecto. goku mientras estaba en el acto no se percato de lo que estuvieran haciendo las demás mujeres, quienes ahora en ese mismo momento se encontraban muy calientes mientras que jugaban su parte baja con sus dedos, específicamente en sus labios vaginales se encontraban mojadas ya que ellas se corrieron con solo ver como goku había mantenido relaciones sexuales con la kunoichi de kirigakure, después de que vieron que mei ya no podía seguir, así que la siguiente en ir seria la sabia de las babosas tsunade senju quien se acerco a goku el cual dejo que tsunade le hiciera lo que quisiera, ya que el hacia lo mismo con su ahora ex-esposa chi chi.

tsunade estaba muy asombrada por ver lo grande y grueso que se veía el miembro erecto de goku, ella no sabia que es lo que sentía en esos momentos ya que jamas en su vida había visto un miembro tan magnifico y por otra tenia miedo de el erecto pene de goku, ya que sabia que algo así le rompería sin el mas mínimo esfuerzo, es por eso que ella fue acercado su boca poco a poco para al final poder estar cara a cara con el, poco a poco fue acercando sus labios a la cabeza del pene de goku mientras la punta de su lengua estaba afuera, y después de unos segundos su lengua por fin pudo tocar y probar el miembro del saiyan, tsunade se sorprendió, ella en un acto sorprendente comenzó a succionar con mucha rapidez y fuerza el miembro erecto del saiyan, no sabia porque, pero ella no quería desperdiciar su tiempo, el miembro de goku era la cosa mas deliciosa que ella había probado, ella trataba de tragar mas el pene erecto de goku llegando solo hasta la mitad, su lengua y su esófago disfrutaban de un placer inimaginable, ella metía y sacaba el pene de goku repetidas veces mientras ella jugaba con su vagina la cual ya se había corrido con tan solo haber metido el gran miembro erecto de goku en su boca. goku por su parte pudo ver como los enormes pechos de la senju se balanceaban como fuerza, el a pesar de ser un hombre con la inocencia de un niño, se sentía asombrado y algo dentro de el quería agarrar y masajear aquellos enormes pechos que tenia la senju, es por eso que el poco a poco acerco sus manos a uno de los pechos de tsunade, ya con su mano enfrente del gran seno de tsunade lo apretó con su mano, tsunade solto chillidos de gran extasis. la felacion de tsunade amentaba y aumentaba mientras que goku con mas fuerza apretaba los ya muy duros pechos de la senju goku y tsunade ya no se pudieron contener y tanto ella como goku se corrieron goku solto una gran cantidad de semen en la boca de la senju quien solo se dispuso a beberlo como si de agua se tratase por su parte y tsunade no se percato que sus pesones produjeron leche.

sin esperarlo mas goku prosiguio a penetrar de manera salvaje a tsunade la cual se dejo llevar en ese magnifico placer mientras goku mamaba sus pechos como si de un bebe se tratara, despues de haber tenido una gran orgia con las cuatro kunoichis goku seguia con energia mientras que las ninjas dormian felizmente abrazandose una a la otra

 ** _fin del flashback_**

 ** _-_** recuerdo que ese día todas las chicas se pusieron raras después de eso y que cuando llegamos a casa las demás no me quisieron hablar - pensaba goku mientras terminaba de recordar lo que había realizado con sus ahora nuevas prometidas - bueno es hora de dormir - dijo goku quien se acomodo al lado de naruto y naruko quienes reaccionaron a su cuerpo de una manera muy tierna

 _ **CONTINUARA...**_


	6. el encuentro y una nueva amenaza pt1

**capitulo 6**

 **el encuentro y la nueva amenaza PT1**

 ** _en algún lugar del espacio tiempo en una cámara de control_**

 **\- y bien dime como va la misión - dijo el sujeto con una altura mayor a la promedio**

 **\- no lo se orochi-sama - dijo un hombre igual de alto pero un poco mas bajo que el anterior, este tenia un ojo rojo y una piel un poco grisasea - pero al parecer en enviar a esas dos estúpidas no fue buena idea**

 **\- a que se debe ese comentario rugal - dijo orochi quien vio un poco molesto pero serio a su siervo**

 **\- investigue a mature y vice hace unos momentos y déjeme decirle que fueron un fracaso - dijo rugal muy serio mientras veía a su señor - ambas perdieron una batalla y ahora perdieron sus recuerdos**

 **\- ya veo - dijo orochi mientras se levantaba y le daba la espalda a su sirviente - entonces, rugal quiero que tu tomes el control de monitoriar a nuestro objetivo - dijo el hombre de cabello peliblanco - si llegas a ver a mature y vice, mátalas ya no son de utilidad alguna para mi**

 **\- entendido orochi-sama - dijo rugal mientras se arrodillaba enfrente de orochi, estaba apunto de irse pero fue detenido por el peliblanco**

 **\- eso si rugal - dijo orochi mientras giraba su cuello para ver a rugal a los ojos - comete una estupidez y seras eliminado por mis propias manos - rugal podía ser cruel y de corazón frió pero el solo tenia un gran temor y era la furia de su señor**

 **\- s... si orochi-sama - dijo rugal para después irse del lugar**

 **\- espero que no me falles rugal - en eso enfrente de orochi apareció un portal oscuro el cual paso sin ninguna pisca de asombro**

 _ **en algun lugar del vasto y extendido espacio tiempo**_

 **un grupo de doce personas estaba reunido alrededor de una mesa de cristal circular**

 **\- y bien a que se debe esta reunión de los doce grandes - dijo orochi sin mas ya que no era común ese tipo de reuniones**

 **\- crees que yo estoy feliz de estar aquí he orochi - dijo un hombre con una armadura dorada muy reluciente, este tenia su rostro tapado con un casco**

 **\- jajajaja - rió un hombre de apariencia un poco mayor con cabello rubio mientras empezaba a rejuvenecer**

 **\- y tu de que te ries father - le dijo orochi muy molesto por aquella risa**

 **\- solo debemos mantener la calma no es nada que pueda con nosotros - dijo un hombre con un aspecto de dragon mientras este iba cargando consigo un bastón - no por nada el señor miktarak nos escogió a nosotros**

 **\- acnologia tiene razón - dijo otro de los hombre alli reunidos mientras que un hombre avanzaba hacia ellos, este tenia una apariencia de pirata con una enorme barriga y una barba**

 **\- en eso coincidimos marshall - dijo orochi mientras este seguía observando a sus compañeros - somos los elegidos del señor miktarak**

 **\- entonces para que nos han reunido aquí hee - dijo otro de los hombres ahí reunidos, este tenia la apariencia de un demonio con mitad de humano**

 **\- los he reunido aqui para informarles de una amenaza - dijo miktarak entrando en escena haciendo que sus subordinados se inclinaran - parece que uno de mis hijos ha hecho algo que puede perjudicarnos - en eso el creo una imagen idéntica a goku - el es son goku y es un sujeto elegido por mi hijo el puede traernos problemas en el futuro**

 **\- el - dijo father sin sorprenderse - no se ve como una amenaza que digamos - dijo mientras una sonrisa se formaba en su rostro**

 **\- quiere que lo eliminemos de una buena vez mi señor - dijo el caballero con armadura**

 **\- no por el momento lo mantendremos vigilado - dijo el hombre mientras se retiraba del lugar - pero si veo que alguien desobedece mis ordenes lo destruiré de todo lo que es el espacio tiempo**

 **\- si maestro miktarak - dijeron todos al unisono**

 **\- checker face - dijo miktarak mientras un hombre enmascarado le centraba la mirada - quiero que me des informes de son goku cada vez que te lo pida -**

 **\- entendido maestro - dijo checker face para después agachar su cabeza mientras en su rostro no se mostraba ninguna pizca de emoción**

* * *

goku se levantaba de su profundo sueño para luego darse cuenta de en la posición que estaba todas las chicas que había conocido el día anterior estaban ocupando lo como una gran almohada, rápidamente con delicadeza el se despego de ellas dirigiéndose hasta la ya apagada fogata, rápidamente se puso su nueva ropa de entrenamiento que esta de vados le había preparado, esta consistía en un dogi azul con un pantalón de entrenamiento amarillo y un cinturón blanco con una hebilla en forma de una esfera del dragón con cuatro estrellas. en esos momentos goku recordó el como habían llegado a ese lugar naruto y naruko junto con el

 ** _flashback_**

 _ **unos cuantos días**_ ** _atrás_**

goku se encontraba en el recinto de kushina mientras empezaba a sentir su cuerpo un poco medio raro ya que cada día que pasaba sentía como un pequeño malestar en sus ojos mientras que sentía como los movimientos de sus músculos eran para nada normales, depronto ante el llego un niño con cabellos puntiagudos de color rubio llamado naruto el veía como son goku se le quedaba viendo a la nada

\- señor goku - dijo el pequeño rubio mientras goku dejaba de lado sus pensamientos

\- a que ocurre naruto - le dijo goku con una sonrisa calmada

\- bueno, la verdad es que siento que este entrenamiento es un poco simple - dijo naruto con una cara un poco de aburrimiento

\- si y ademas señor goku - hablo otra niña rubia casi idéntica que naruto - nosotros quisiéramos que nos enseñe a ser igual de buenos en las artes marciales como usted

\- ya veo - dijo goku con una sonrisa mientras sacaba una piedra de su bolsillo - sabia que no pasaría mucho para que ustedes me pidieran eso es por eso que les pondré una prueba - en eso les mostró a ambos rubios aquella piedra marcada - veran quiero que encuentren esta piedra

\- okey suena fácil - dijo naruto muy confiado por lo que según el era solo una simple piedra

\- onii-chan no creo que sea buena idea confiarse - le recrimino un poco molesta su hermana

\- bueno - en eso goku preparo su brazo para lanzar aquella piedra - espero que la encuentren antes del anochecer - y momentos el hizo volar aquella piedra sorprendiendo a los dos niños en el lugar

-haaaa - los dos uzumakis tenían las mandíbulas caídas ya que tendrían que buscar aquella piedra pequeña por toda la aldea

ambos niños de 5 años salieron corriendo de la mansión uzumaki en busca de la pequeña piedra, mientras que nuestro querido protagonista de cabellos puntiagudos veia con una sonrisa a ambos niños ya que podía ver una gran determinación en ellos. por su parte el en todo ese tiempo que tenia libre lo invertiría en entrenar un poco ya que no quería quedarse atrás tampoco

\- vaya llegaran a ser unos grandes artistas marciales si ellos se lo proponen - dijo goku mientras que de pronto sin que el se diera cuenta sintió un fuerte dolor en el pecho - q... que es esto - dijo goku cayendo de rodillas al suelo mientras notaba como poco a poco una de sus manos se comenzaba a encoger - que me esta pasando - rápidamente el se dio cuenta que sin mas el dolor se comenzaba a ir

pasaron las horas y llego el atardecer lo cual asombro a kushina ya que cuando entro a la casa pudo ver como sus dos pequeños hijos se encontraban todos cansados y con varias ramas en sus cabezas junto con algunos rasguños es sus cuerpos

\- pero que les paso - dijo muy asombrada la uzumaki quien quería saber lo que les había pasado, ambos chicos sin ganas de decir palabra alguna señalaron a un sonriente goku que estaba sentado en una de las bigas de madera del techo de la casa

\- goku-kun me podrias explicar que les hiciste - le dijo muy furiosa kushina, despues de eso goku bajo de la viga y sin previo aviso kushina le metió un coscorrón en su cabeza

\- hay mi cabeza... - dijo goku mientras este estaba con los ojos dando vueltas - pero porque me pegas - dijo goku reincorporándose

\- me quieres decir que fue lo que les hiciste a mi niños - dijo ella señalando a sus dos queridos hijos todos acabados

\- ellos querian entrenar enserio - dijo goku tratando de hacer que kushina no le golpeara mas - y quise ver su determinación

\- y por eso los tuviste que medio matar - dijo kushina muy molesta mientra no dejaba de ver a goku con una cara de pocos amigos

\- yo no les hice nada - le explicaba goku tratando de calmar a la agresiva kushina - ellos buscaron una piedra que marque eso fue todo - dijo goku mientras veia a kushina tratando de golpear a goku otra vez

\- no mamá - hablo la pequeña naruko - el no tiene la culpa - esas palabras asombraron a kushina - nosotros desde el inicio queríamos mi onii-chan y yo un verdadero entrenamiento - dijo naruko muy apenada con su madre - por favor no golpees a goku-sensei

goku y kushina se asombraron de como naruko había defendido al pelinegro, kushina al ver como naruko parecía no tener ningún dolor o malestar por su estado hizo comprender a kushina que no importara lo mucho que los protegiera ellos tendrían que salir algún día. después de esto kushina se paso a disculpar con el pelinegro, mientras este le decía que no era necesario despues paso ha atender los pequeños rasguños de sus dos hijos. paso el ese dia y al siguiente goku se encontraba en el patio de la mansión uzumaki

\- goku-kun porque andas aquí - le dijo vados quien se para a su lado mientras entrelazaba su brazo con el del saiyan

\- solo andaba pensando en - dijo goku que en su mente recordaba su antigua vida

\- aun extrañas a tus hijos verdad - dijo vados comprendiendo a su gran amor

\- es que, fui un tonto - dijo goku mientras veía al cielo - ahora me doy cuenta que debí de tratarlos mejor, pasar mas tiempo con ellos jugar con ellos, tambien debi ser un mejor esposo para milk

\- goku-kun - dijo asombrada la joven vados quien veia a goku y observaba como una pequeña lagrima salia de su ojo derecho - goku parte de crecer como persona y como un dios es reconocer nuestros errores y aprender de ellos, puede que ahora ya no estén contigo pero se que tu sabes todo esto, pero ellos seguirán contigo en tu corazón

\- gracias vados - le dijo goku dándole un pequeño beso a su angel en la mejilla - bueno dentro de poco saldré a entrenar con naruto y naruko por lo cual quería saber si puedes encontrar un buen lugar para entrenar con ellos

\- esta bien goku-kun - dijo vados haciendo aparecer su cetro para después ver en su cetro un área boscosa con cascadas y un rió - ya lo encontré, esta al noreste de aquí como a una media hora volando - espero que disfrutes tu lugar de entrenamiento goku-kun

\- gracias de nuevo vados - dijo goku muy feliz mientras se percato de algo - oye vados

\- que sucede goku-kun - dijo su angel con una cara de confusion

\- que harán ustedes mientras no este aquí - dijo goku, ya que ahora que había aprendido de su antiguo amor con milk, el quería estar al tanto de sus ahora parejas por si llegaba a pasar algo

\- hablaremos entre todas nosotras - dijo vados mientras rápidamente se retiraba del lugar confundiendo a goku - que tenga suerte en su entrenamiento con los chicos goku-kun

\- que raro - dijo goku, ya que cada vez que le preguntaba que harían las demás se comportaba medio rara

pasaron unas dos horas y eran las 8 de la mañana y goku podía ver como naruko y naruto se preparaban sus cosas para el entrenamiento que tendrían, después de unos momentos.

\- listo chicos - dijo goku muy animado y con una sonrisa en su rostro

\- si goku-sensei - dijeron el par de gemelos mientras también tenían una sonrisa en su rostro

\- de acuerdo - dijo goku mientras el se acercaba al par de niños y los abrazaba

\- goku sensei, que hace - le pregunto naruto quien no sabia que iba a pasar

\- sujeten se bien okey - dijo goku mientras sin que los niños se dieran cuenta y sin poder hablar salieron volando del hogar de los uzumakis

\- haaaaaaaa - gritaban los niños ya que no se esperaban algo como eso

después de una media hora goku llego al lugar de entrenamiento con naruki y naruto, los cuales cayeron al suelo muertos de miedo ya que no esperaban algo como eso. después de esto goku espero a que se repusieran para empezar con su entrenamiento. y así comenzó el verdadero entrenamiento que el joven naruto quería. goku les hizo los mismos entrenamientos que el maestro roshi le había dado cuando el era un niño, lo cual también le traía varios recuerdos a el.

 _ **fin del flashback**_

\- ya han pasado casi 7 dias, creo que ya es momento que regresemos pero como - dijo goku tranquilo - como le explicare esto a vados y las demás - dijo goku un poco nervioso mientras veia como cerca de el se encontraban las guerras de la diosa atena que el había conocido el dia anterior, en eso el noto como el pequeño naruto comenzaba a abrir sus ojos

\- que ya es de día - dijo el pequeño niño zorruno que se hurgaba sus ojos, y sin mas el se dio cuenta de que habían varias desconocidas alrededor suyo - haaaaaaaaaaaaa

y así todos los de ahí presentes se levantaron de golpe ya que el fuerte grito de el pequeño naruto, cuando la pequeña naruko se dio cuenta también grito tan fuerte que los pájaros salieron asustados de los arboles de su alrededor, goku estuvo un rato explicándoles el porque de la repentina aparición de la chicas y dado a que no quería desconcertar al par de gemelos edito que las demás chicas habían venido de un mundo diferente, y en ves de eso les contó que su pueblo en el cual vivían había sido destruido, lo cual fue comprensible por el par de infantes. después de eso goku recordó que el día siguiente ambos niños empezarían a asistir a la academia ninja por lo cual si era obligatorio regresar a konoha ese mismo dia

\- bueno chicos - dijo goku levantandose del suelo pastoso - hoy regresaremos a konoha - les informo a ambos niños esto puso triste al par de niños

\- porque goku-sensei - dijo la niña zorruna que veia triste eso - no lo hicimos bien

\- no, no es eso - dijo el pelinegro con una sonrisa calmando a la uzumaki - todo lo contrario lo hicieron muy bien, pero ya mañana iniciaran en la academia ninja - eso fue mas que cierto para ambos uzumakis quienes sabían que si querían cumplir aquellos sueños de ser grandes ninja, debían de asistir a esa academia - también por el tiempo que vayan a la academia no los podre entrenar mas - esto puso muy tristes a ambos uzumakis - pero no es momento de ponerse tristes es mas cuando de la ocasión podremos entrenar que les parece

\- esta bien - dijeron sin esperar ambos niños que apesar de todo les gustaba el entrenamiento de goku

y asi goku junto con los demas regresaron con la teletransportacion de este sorprendiendo tanto a los niños como a los santos de athena

muy lejos de ahi rugal, comenzaba a buscar indicios de donde se encontraban los objetivos a eliminar por su falta de respeto a su lider orochi. rugal comenzó a sentir la energía de orochi para poder encontrar mas rápidamente a mature y vice quienes habían perdido la memoria, pero algo no cuadraba, porque habían otras mujeres junto a ellas

\- esas malditas - dijo rugal muy serio - las acabare de una vez por todas - en eso el como un rayo comenzó a correr mientras levantaba una estela de polvo

regresando con goku, el se encontraba con varios moretones en la cabeza ya que había traído consigo a mas mujeres lo cual tanto molesto a vados como a las demas y asombro a las chicas guerreras de athena por ver la casa en la habían parecido en un santiamén, de pronto el sin mas sintio un ki maligno no muy cerca de ahi, y tan bien podía sentir como este se movía a gran velocidad a la parte norte de la aldea

regresando con rugal, el se encontraba ya mas cerca con sus primeros objetivos, no vasto en correr otros kilómetros para llegar

\- así que aqui estaban malditas perras - dijo rugal viendo como una bestia a ambas sirvientes de rugal

\- hey quien eres tu - dijo una pelirroja conocida como erza scarlet

\- apártate de mi vista niña - dijo rugal haciendo a un lado de manera brusca a la pelirroja - y ustedes dos mueran - dijo rugal mientras en la palma de su mano una esfera de energía de color gris se formo - ahora - en eso una estela de humo se creo mientras el sonreía ya que pensaba que había acabado con mature y vice

\- se te dijo una pregunta - dijo otra pelirroja pero con una apariencia mayor a la anterior, esta había parado el ataque de rugal con un muro de cristal - y debes responderla

\- maldita estupida - dijo rugal mientras veia mas furioso a las chicas - no debiste interferir, y por eso acabare contigo

\- eso crees - dijo la anterior peliroja que mostraba su báculo y lo comenzaba a girar - Idaina kenja no ryū no surudoi ken (dagas cortantes del dragon sabio) - ella enterro su baculo en la tierra y con su magia creo con sus manos dagas de aire las cuales lanzo a rugal

\- crees que eso te servirá estúpida - dijo rugal que en cuestión de segundos creo un escudo de energía verde - hansha baria (barrera reflectora) - en eso la pelirroja vio con un poco de asombro como aquel sujeto había sobrevivido con ese escudo - eso es todo

\- je - dijo ella con una sonrisa - crees que quería atacarte - dijo eso mientras desconcertaba a rugal - no, eso solo fue una distraccion - dijo mientras eso asombro a rugal

\- perdiste - dijo erza muy seria detras de el siervo de orochi

\- que - dijo el muy sorprendido

\- setsudan en (llamas cortantes) - en eso con su propia espada lanzo cortes con llamas a rugal el cual fue aventado no muy lejos de ahi

\- quien era el - dijo lucy saliendo de entre los arboles

\- no lo se - dijo erza - pero lo que puedo saber es que las busca a ellas - dijo erza mientras señalaba a mature y vice las cuales estaban inconscientes, ya que aunque irene bloqueara el ataque aun así el golpe de rugal no había fallado del todo

de pronto una risa se escucho por aquel lugar mientras que las debas magas comenzaron a salir

\- vaya, no me espere eso - dijo rugal sin la parte superior de su ropa - es hora de que me ponga serio - dijo el mientras su cuerpo comenzaba a emanar una energia verdosa mientras que esta aumentaba mas y mas

\- no te cansas verdad - dijo erza mientras una armadura comenzaba a aparecer - si así lo quieres pues te derrotare - dijo erza muy seria

y sin mas rugal a la velocidad mas rápida que un rayo apareció enfrente de erza la cual trato de lanzar un golpe a rugal pero este le respondió con un rodillazo al abdomen haciéndole retroceder mientras que escupía sangre de su boca

\- ja mocosa - dijo rugal con una sonrisa mientras uno de sus ojos brillaba rojo como la sangre

\- erza - dijo irene muy sorprendida - maldito - dijo mientras ella sin su báculo se corría hacia rugal

rugal sin inmutarse bloqueo todos los golpes de irene, y sin esfuerzo la tomo del cuello y comenzó a lanzar un combo de patadas muy filosas que lanzaron a irene contra un arbol mientras esto sorprendia a las magas del mundo de magia ya que irene era muy fuerte pero vieron como aquel sujeto le habia derrotado muy rapido

\- erza-san, irene-san - dijo una muy alarmada lucy quien veía como aquel sujeto se acercaba a vice y mature

\- lucy no tengas miedo - le dijo mirajane quien rápidamente se transformo con su habilidad magica - ve a socorrer a erza, cana ve a socorrer a la irene-san - ambas chicas acataron la orden de la mitad demonio - todas mantengan sen al margen de este tipo no le daremos lo que el quiere

 _ **CONTINUARA...**_

 _ **CAPITULO MUY CORTO SI PERO, ES QUE EL ANTERIOR FUE UN POCO MAS LARGO DE LO ESPERADO.**_

 _ **BUENO CHICOS SI QUIEREN QUE CONTINUÉ CON ESTE FIC ESPERO AL MENOS 15 COMENTARIOS MAS, ME GUSTARÍA QUE RECOMENDARAN ESTE FIC A AMIGOS O CONOCIDOS QUE LES GUSTE LO QUE ES EL GOKUXHAREM. MUY PRONTO COMENZARA EL PRIMER ARCO DE TRES PARA LA PRIMER TEMPORADA, PERO PUEDEN SER POCOS PERO HABRÁ MINI ARCOS QUE ARAN UN POCO LARGO ESTA HISTORIA Y LA VERDAD PLANEO QUE AL MENOS LA PRIMER TEMPORADA DE ESTE FIC TENGA NO SE UNOS 40 CAPÍTULOS QUE PODRE SUBIR, Y LA VERDAD NO ESTOY SEGURO SI HACER TRES ARCOS YA QUE ME PARECEN POCO POR LO CUAL CREO QUE SALDRAN CONFORME AVANCE LA HISTORIA. LOS QUIERO MUCHO MIS LECTORES ESPERO QUE ESTE FIC SEA DE SU AGRADO. UN PEQUEÑO ADELANTO DEL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO ES QUE HABRÁ UN SALTO TEMPORAL DE 5 AÑOS PARA QUE NARUTO Y NARUKO CREZCAN Y AVANCEMOS A LO QUE ES EL ARCO DE LOS EXÁMENES CHUNNIN Y MAS.**_

 _ **OTRA COSA QUE QUIERO INFORMAR QUE LOS VILLANOS COMO RUGAL TENDRAN UN PODER CASI COMPATIBLE CON EL ANDROIDE NO. 17 DE DRAGON BALL SUPER O MAS, POR LO CUAL NO QUIERO QUE SE MOLESTEN SI CREEN QUE ES MUY PODEROSO. OTRA COSA A TRATAR ES QUE SI QUIEREN QUE HAYA ALGO COMO EL FLASHPOINT PARA EL FUTURO. ESO LO DEJO EN SUS MANOS. OTRA COSA A EXPLICAR, GOKU NO ALCANZO LA DOCTRINA EGOÍSTA EN EL TORNEO DEL PODER CONTRA JIREN. BUENO MIS LECTORES Y SEGUIDORES DE ESTA HISTORIA Y LES DESEO UNA FELIZ TARDE, NOCHE O DIA.**_


	7. el encuentro y una nueva amenaza pt2

**capitulo 7**

 **el encuentro y una nueva amenaza pt2**

en estos momentos en un bosque un tanto alejado de lo que era la aldea de konoha, rugal un sirviente del dios orochi se encontraba en su búsqueda de acabar con mature y vice, quienes no cumplieron las ordenes de orochi y también el de vigilar a son goku, ya que segun su superior este era un sujeto al cual no se podian tomar tan a la ligera.

\- jeje maldita mujer - dijo rugal quien detenia como si nada uno de los ataques de mirajane una de las mejores magas del gremio fairy tail

\- cállate bastardo - dijo mira quien proseguía dar golpe tras golpe, pero esto era muy inutil ya que rugal podia esquivar como si nada los ataques cuerpo a cuerpo de ella - "maldicion, el es muy fuerte cuerpo a cuerpo" - pensaba la chica mientras ella esquivaba uno de los golpes de rugal el cual solo tenia una sonrisa seria en su rostro

\- ya me harte de ti - dijo rugal que con un simple movimiento se posiciono en lo que era detrás de la maga quien no se dio cuenta por estar pensando - muere - dijo rugal que lanzaba un golpe muy filoso con su mano derecha contra la espalda de mira, pero sin que se diera cuenta este fue parado por minerva la maga de sabertooth la cual tomo a mira apartándola para que ella recibiera el golpe no sin antes cubrirse bien para no caer tan fácil en esa batalla

\- bastardo - dijo minerva apartándose un poco de rugal para poder estar a una buena distancia de sus golpes - " maldición, como es que no tiene ningún rasguño este tipo, aun después de que erza y mira le atacaron" - pensaba minerva mientras se daba cuenta de que no ganaría si seguía estando a la defensiva - parece que no tengo opcion - dijo minerva mientras en alrededor de sus manos se comenzaron a formar esferas azules - toma esto estupido - en eso un fuerte resplando se empezo a notar - _Niel Wielg Mion Terse Elcantaeus: Yagdo Rigora -_ un fuerte y gran resplandor surgió dejando un poco confundido a rugal el cual gracias a la luz no podía ver nada

\- "pero que..." - pensó rugal que trataba de tapar sus ojos por aquel resplandor, y sin darse cuenta el fue golpeado por aquel raro ataque según el, haciendo que este se fuera a estampar con varios arboles

\- eso lo detendrá - dijo minerva quien se fue a socorrer a su amiga mira y erza - debo darme prisa si no... - y sin notar a rugal el ensesto un gran combo de patadas sumamente fuertes y filosas a minerva quien salio volando - haaaaaaaa - grito de dolor minerva en el aire para después azotar su cuerpo contra el suelo

\- estúpida niña - dijo rugal el cual gracias a el ataque de minerva se habia roto un poco su traje de color rojo sangre

cana y lucy al ver tal poder en aquel sujeto, no podían parar de sentir un poco de miedo, pero ellas no permitirían que sus compañeras cayeran en combate con aquel tipo

\- maldito - dijo cana quien corría rápidamente en contra de rugal mientras una marca del gremio se comenzó a formar en su brazo la cual comenzó a brillar - _Yōsei no Kagayaki Fearī Gurittā -_ rugal no le dio tiempo bloquear aquel golpe ya que este por alguna razón se le quedo viendo a un arbusto en el cual también persibia el poder de una persona, y gracias a ese descuido, el ataque de kana fue colocado en la columna de rugal el cual sintió tal golpe de una manera muy potente

\- haaaaaa - por primera vez desde que rugal les ataco este había dejado escapar un grito de dolor mientras la parte superior de su traje se rompía poco a poco

\- lucy no te quedes ahi - le dijo kana quien miro seria a la maga de llaves quien reaccion a las palabras de kana

\- esta bien - dijo lucy mientras sacaba una de sus llaves del zodiaco la cual era nada mas y nada menos que la de leo - _star dress -_ dijo ella mientras ponía aquella llave en su pecho para que después un elegante vestido se formara en su cuerpo - ahi voy - dijo lucy quien corrió lo mas rápido que podía para después golpear al aun caído rugal - esto es por mis amigas, _regulus lucy kick -_ rápidamente su pierna derecha empezó a resplandecer para después golpear a rugal y alzarlo en el aire

\- de entre de los arbustos salio nada mas y nada menos que la hermana de mirajane lissana - no te perdonare por lastimar a mis amigas - dijo muy seria la peliblanca de cabello corto - _take over animal soul: tiger -_ rápidamente el cuerpo de lissana se transformo a la forma de una tigresa antropomórfica, para después dar un combo de golpes en su estado de tigre

rugal caía al suelo ya sin su parte superior de ropa mientras un fuerte estruendo se formaba

\- eso debe pararlo por el momento - dijeron las tres chicas al unisono mientras iban a ver a sus amigas

rugal poco a poco se iba levantando, el se asombro ya que esas mujeres le habían hecho enfurecer lo cual ya no le había pasado

\- ¡BASTARDAAAAAAAS - en eso rugal comenzó a expedir mucho poder mientras sus músculos comenzaban a crecer - las matare - dijo mientras este se calmo de golpe mientras se acercaba a las chicas que veían con terror como después de recibir sus tres ataques el había podido seguir estando de pie

pero antes de que rugal atacara el fue detenido por dos mujeres que aparecieron sorprendiendolas, eran nada mas y nada menos que una rejuvenecida ultear y meredy junto con juvia y wendy las cuales aparecieron para apoyarles

\- juvia - dijo meredy mientras volteaba a ver a su amiga de cabello azul

\- si - dijo juvia entendiendo lo que queria hacer meredy, rápidamente ellas saltaron y unieron sus manos

\- _gattai maho maguilty watter -_ un remolino se comenzó a crear en dirección de rugal el cual no se esperaba a mas mujeres que segun el pensaba eran unas entrometidas, cuando el ataque seso ultear se dispuso a atacar a rugal

\- es mi turno - dijo ultear quien se paro adelante de las tres chicas - _Kōri no Zōkei Mahō: rozen kurone -_ en eso proyectiles de hielo comenzaron a atacar a rugal el cual aun no se habia levantado

\- no se olviden de mi - dijo la dragon slayer del cielo que sabia que rugal aun no había sido derrotado - _tenryu no hoko -_ un gran rugido de aire fue lanzado por wendy el cual era muy potente

rugal caía otra vez al suelo por otra vez un grupo de mujeres, pero este aun por su orgullo se seguía levantando ya que el no perdería tan fácil según el

\- este tipo que es - dijo wendy un poco preocupada

\- bastardo - erza salio volando para envestir a rugal el cual aunque no lo aceptara pelear el solo contra esas mujeres le había debilitado - te acabare maldito bastardo - rápidamente erza lanzaba los tajos mas fuerte con sus dos espadas mientras que detrás de esta aparecía mirajane

\- me las pagaras - dijo mirajane que en su mano traia una esfera negra - _soul extintion -_ esfera impacto en el abdomen del rubio quien era recibido por varias esferas de magia detras de el

\- toma esto _kenja no ryū no ryūsei -_ estos como valas salieron en dirección de rugal el cual no podía creer que seria derrotado por aquellas mujeres

rugal caia derrotado para alegria de las maga, o eso pensaban ellas mientras rugal estaba viendo el cielo

\- "estas mujeres" - penso rugal mientras no podía creer que tendría que usar la sangre de su señor para poder vencer a un puñado de mujeres patéticas según el

un fuerte viento se comenzó a hacer mientras todas voltearon a ver a su caído oponente

\- como puede ser - dijo irene quien no sabia el porque ese gran poder se desprendía de aquel

\- no lo harás - en eso minerva paso a adelante y encerró a rugal en lo que parecía ser un cubo transparente

\- eso no me detendrá - dijo rugal mientras este comenzó a levantarse mientras su cabello rubio se empezaba a tornar blanco mientras uno de sus ojos comenzaba a ponerse muy rojo - parece que me confié - dijo mostrando una sonrisa - pero eso no pasara otra vez - en eso aquella prisión de minerva se había destrozado por el poder que expedía rugal - es hora de matar -

rugal salio disparado hacia las chicas mientras que ellas trataban de evitar a toda costa esos golpes. irene se preguntaba el porque no podía aguantar los golpes de rugal si se suponía que ella era la primera dragon slayer de la historia y a la vez una de las magas mas fuertes de todo el mundo mágico al que pertenecía. por su parte todas evitaban los casi inevitables ataques de rugal como podian, este lanzaba golpe tras golpe, patadas tras patadas dichos golpes hacian formar grandes golpes de aire cortante a la vez.

\- vamos, vamos - dijo rugal enloquecido mientras lanzaba golpe tras golpe - donde quedo esa fuerza de hace unos momentos he - rugal tomo el brazo de lucy a la cual el lanzo contra un árbol para después mandarle una esfera de energía verde, esto provoco una pequeña explocion con muchos gritos de dolor de lucy - una menos siguen ustedes - rugal se aproximo a una cana alarmada la cual no pudo esquivar a buena hora una fuerte patada de rugal que fue insertada en su abdomen, para después esta escupiera sangre mientras caia al suelo de tal mortífero golpe, erza estaba harta de mantenerse a distancia de aquel enemigo al igual que su madre y mirajane las cuales sin pensarlos volvieron a batirse en duelo contra rugal el cual con facilidad podía pelear con ellas tres, los puñetazos, las patadas, y los ataques mágicos se utilizaban a su máximo resplandor mientras que ninguno aceptaba la derrota. por su parte las demás magas que no convatian se encontraban socorriendo a las dos magas caídas con anterioridad

\- "este tipo que es" - pensaba irene mientras proseguía con sus ataques a rugal el cual parecía que no se cansaba - "siento como si mi fuerza fuese siendo absorbida por este tipo" - dijo irene quien no dejaba de seguir con su vista a rugal el cual se movia a una velocidad muy por ensima de la que ella habia visto en su mundo

\- vamos que les pasa - dijo rugal el cual no dejaba de sonreir mientras este solo dejo de atacar y se quedaba parado enfrente de las mujeres quienes no se esperaron eso - que, eso es todo lo que pueden dar ustedes mujeres inutiles - eso elevo la sangre aun mas a las magas de el mundo magico las cuales prosiguieron con sus ataques

pero de pronto - " que.. que me pasa"- penso mira quien cayo al de rodillas al suelo cansada y perdiendo su transformación la cual se iba con mucho humo - " es como si mi cuerpo no reaccionara a lo que le digo" - mira tenia en su frente muchas gotas de sudor cayendo una tras la otra mientras miraba a rugal el cual estaba sin moverse por completo

\- mira - erza le vio muy preocupada - levantate - le dijo erza muy preocupada

\- parece que llego a su limite - rugal aparto a irene y a erza muy lejos dejando le solo con mirajane la cual no podía moverse mas - me sorprendes, aguantaste mas de lo que creía je - dijo rugal el cual comenzó a cubrir su mano con una energía verdosa clara

\- mira muévete - dijo alarmada erza la cual había sido incrustada en un arbol muy grueso - no te quedes ahi - le dijo erza mientras trataba de salir al rescate de su amiga

depronto como si un destello les hubiera segado los ojos apareció un pelinegro con cabellos puntiagudos

\- creo que llegue tarde - dijo goku el cual estaba enfrente de rugal el cual rápidamente le reconoció

\- son goku - dijo rugal el cual habia dejado de reunir su energia - así que por fin te encuentro

\- tu - le dijo goku muy serio mientras ignoraba a las mujeres del mundo magico - como sabes mi nombre - le dijo goku mientras no dejaba su rostro serio

\- je, así que por fin te veo cara a cara - le dijo rugal, esto por su parte confundió mas a goku el cual no dejaba de ver a rugal - déjame presentarme - le dijo rugal el cual comenzó a materializar una gabardina de color rojo sangre - no queria que nuestro primer encuentro fuera así pero, que se le puede hacer - en eso rugal habia vuelto a la normalidad - mi nombre es rugal bernstein, y yo vengo de parte de lord orochi - esas palabras confundieron mas a goku el cual dejo de entender le a el tipo que tenia enfrente

\- orochi? - dijo goku muy confundido el cual no entendió nada

\- orochi es mi maestro - dijo rugal con una sinica sonrisa - es el amo de las serpientes, un dios ancestral capas de reducir la existencia humana a simples e insignificantes cenizas - rugal alzo los brazos mientras en sus palmas las cuales crearon esferas de energía ver lo cual hizo que goku se pusiera en guardia - eso es lo unico que puedo decirte son goku, pero por el momento me retiro - en eso las esferas en sus manos hicieron explocion la cual hizo que goku se cubriera los ojos, no sin antes dejarle un ultimo mensaje al pelinegro - nos volveremos a ver son goku ja ja ja

su risa siniestra quedo como eco en el lugar mientras el destello de aquella explocion seso y un fuerte viento azoto los arboles de aquella zona, goku quedo confundido por las palabras de aquel sujeto quien para el era muy raro, el dejo de lado ese momento ya que había recordado que había protegido a esa chica la cual había caído sin energía al suelo

\- aguantaron los golpes de ese sujeto - dijo goku el cual no podía dejar de asombrarse por la fuerza de voluntad de aquellas personas - pero parece que algo les acorto su energía, en eso el vio como las demás chicas también habían caído desmayadas tras la partida de rugal - sera mejor que les de una semilla del ermitaño a cada una de ella - en eso goku prosiguió a hacer lo que dijo

goku en su interior sabia que aquel tipo lo volvería a ver en un futuro, dejando eso de lado, goku sentía muy raro su cuerpo como si algo extraño brotara de el pero no sabia que era. cada cierto tiempo pequeños dolores en el corazón se le daban, que era lo que pasaba en el cuerpo de nuestro protagonista para sentirse de tal forma es mas, goku en algunos momentos sentía su vista muy borrosa como si todo se comenzara a distorsionar a su alrededor.

pasaron las horas y las magas del otro mundo comenzaban a despertar una a una mientras veían que una fogata se había hecho a su alrededor, pero a pesar de que vieron la fogata no vieron a quien la hizo, lentamente una de las chicas comenzó a levantarse

\- que sucedio - dijo erza la de pronto sintio un fuerte dolor en ambas piernas - haaa mis piernas - dijo ella agarrando sus piernas para despues caer al suelo sin poder moverse mas

\- erza-san que te sucedió - le dijo lucy la cual también se había levantado pero al igual que erza ella también sentía un fuerte dolor en su cuerpo, para ser exactos en la parte de su abdomen - que, es este dolor - dijo lucy quien estaba en el suelo con una cara de extremo dolor

\- chi... chicas - dijo una débil mirajane que trataba de mover su cuerpo pero este mismo no le respondía - do... donde estamos - mirajane hablaba con toda su energía pero esta no era suficiente

la imagen de las chicas era muy triste, aquellas magas mas fuertes del mundo mágico, aun a pesar de haber dado todo de si, habían acabado de una manera muy trágica, pero aunque no se dieron cuenta al inicio, sus cuerpo ya estaban con algunas vendas, pero a pesar de que aquel que atendió sus heridas, no les podía quitar ese dolor ese cruel y horrible dolor tanto psicológico como físico.

\- no deberían moverse tanto - les dijo aquel pelinegro con cabellos de erizo - aquel sujeto les lastimo mucho, no puedo creer que aun sigan vivas - comento el pelinegro

\- quien eres tu - dijo una erza muy seria tratando de materializar una espada pero sus energías eran tan bajas que no la pudo materializar

\- tranquila, no soy un enemigo - dijo el pelinegro para aliviarla - mi nombre es son goku - dijo aquel pelinegro con cabello de erizo

\- como podemos creer en ti - dijo irene la cual trataba mínimo de sentarse

\- un enemigo no les habría salvado la vida o si - dijo son goku el cual trataba de ser amigable con aquellas chicas - tengan son pescados, los pesque hace unos minutos - en eso goku les paso unos pescados fritos que tenían una rama atravesados

\- entonces, explícame como un desconocido salvo nuestras vidas - dijo irene muy seria mientras no quería agarrar uno de esos pescados, pero su estomago rugió dándole pena y sonrojando le un poco

\- la verdad - dijo goku mirando el fuego con una cara seria - sentí que algo malo estaba pasando por acá - dijo goku mientras un pequeña sonrisa se formo en su rostro - me siento bien al ver que llegue justo a tiempo - en eso el volteo a verlas

\- que tengo algo en el rostro - dijo irene aun seria mientras veía a los ojos a goku

\- veras - dijo goku mientras sus ojos veían cierta aura distintas en las chicas - puedo ver que ustedes no son de por aquí verdad?

\- a que te refieres - le dijo ahora lucy quien ya podía mantenerse sentada - estamos en el reino de fiore

\- creo que deberán escuchar con atención - dijo goku el cual ponía ahora una cara seria mientras hacia que el momento se tensara - ahora mismo se encuentran en un mundo diferente

\- ¡QUE! - dijeron todas las magas de el reino de fiore

\- eso no puede ser verdad - dijo erza parándose de golpe pero cayendo rápidamente ya que sus fuerzas no eran suficientes

\- si lo que dices es verdad - dijo ahora ultear la cual se encontraba recargada en un arbol - dinos en que lugar estamos

\- verán - dijo goku mientras tomaba un poco del fuego de la fogata sorprendiendo a las chicas - en este extenso y infinito universo, no, mejor macroverso - en eso goku comenzó a hacer posiciones de manos junto con el fuego, creando así varias figuras sorprendentes, las chicas pensaron que eso era magia - existente muchísimos mundos, realidades o como quieran llamarle - en eso varias imágenes de mundos distintos aparecían sorprendiendo a las magas de fiore- cada uno cuenta con sus realidades alternas, sus lineas del tiempo alternas y cosas así - dijo goku el cual mostraba la realidad de aquellas magas - y ustedes vienen de la realidad o como les conozco yo, cubo de cosmos dorado de los magos - eso sorprendió aun mas a todas la chicas - pero al parecer algo paso para que ustedes terminaran aquí - en eso el mostró el cubo de cosmos dorado de los ninjas

\- así que no estamos en nuestro mundo - dijo ultear quien parecía asombrada pues de hecho lo estaba - ese kunai - dijo ultear señalando lo que caracterizaba a ese mismo cubo - significa que estamos en el cubo de los ninjas

\- así es - dijo goku mientras hacia desvanecer todas esas representaciones

\- pero - hablo juvia quien parecía había escuchado todo eso junto con las demás chicas que estaban tratando de incorporarse - como es que usted sabe eso

\- bueno... - goku por primera vez en su vida había dudado, últimamente había estado dando información sobre de el, pero al ver sus auras sabia que podia confiar en ellas - yo lo se porque soy - en eso las palabras de goku se pusieron un poco relajadas - un dios

\- ¡QUE! - a pesar de estar sorprendidas por la información que habían adquirido hace unos momentos, sus mandíbulas cayeron al saber que su salvador y quien les había dado un poco de comida era un dios

\- estas diciendo que eres un dios - dijo muy sorprendida erza la cual no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba - pero... como

\- eso es una larga historia - dijo el saiyan ya un poco mas relajado y un poco apenado llevando su mano derecha atrás de su cabeza - pero por el momento quiero saber quienes son ustedes

de ahí cada chica se comenzó a presentar ante el saiyan y contando cada una sus historias, goku se sorprendió por lo que paso cada una de ellas, y tambien se asombro al saber que habían muchos tipos fuertes en su mundo, pero algo paso por su mente

\- disculpen - dijo goku mientras temía que lo que sospechaba era cierto

\- que sucede goku-san - dijo erza mientras veia ese rostro de goku

\- que es lo ultimo que recuerdan antes de despertar aqui - les dijo goku

\- la verdad - hablo mirajane quien ya degustaba su pescado frito - lo ultimo que recuerdo es una enorme explosión - esas palabras sorprendieron mucho a goku, seguido de esto las demas mujeres afirmaban lo mismo

como temía, el cubo de cosmos dorado de donde provenían aquellas magas estaba en extremo peligro. podía saber que el padre de zeno-sama estaba detrás de todo eso. pasaron las horas y goku para ayudarles mas les dio a cada una una pequeña semilla verde, al inicio las chicas se quedaron un poco confundidas pero después de haber masticado dicha semilla sabían porque goku se las había dado a cada una de ellas.

\- bueno creo que sera mejor que las lleve a un lugar mas cómodo - dijo goku mientras las chicas se confundieron al escuchar dichas palabras por parte del saiyan - así les contare todas las dudas que tengan acerca de mi - en eso goku se acerco a las chicas mientras hacia apagar la fogata que había hecho - bueno ahora sujeten ce a una parte de mi

\- porque goku-san - dijo erza la cual ya parecía estar mejor

\- las llevare a mi hogar con una de mis técnicas - dijo goku mientras veía como cada una de las chicas aun con dudas se acercaban a el y sujetaban una pequeña parte de su ropa

\- si se te ocurre atacarnos - dijo irene muy seria mientras goku le veía - lo lamentaras

\- ya les dije, no soy un enemigo - dijo goku tratando de calmar a irene la cual aun no estaba muy convencida del supuesto dios que tenia enfrente - oigan y quienes son ellas - pregunto goku al ver que de todas las chicas con las que se habían encontrado ellas eran las únicas que no se habían despertado

\- ellas son el motivo por el cual empezamos a pelear con aquel tipo - dijo mirajane la cual volteo a ver a vice y mature - aquel sujeto llamado rugal por alguna razón las quería asesinar

\- ya veo - dijo goku mientras comprendía esas palabras - y quieren dejarlas o las llevamos con nosotros - le pregunto goku

\- nosotras no somos vengativas - dijo erza mientras las demás chicas asentían - también debemos saber que son ellas - dijo erza tratando evitar decir que eran una asesinas - y la razón por la que nos atacaron

\- ya veo - dijo goku para después con una super velocidad ir a recoger a las sirvientas de orochi asombrando a las chicas - bien es hora de irnos dijo goku el cual al sentir que todas las chicas unieron sus manos a sus cuerpo se teletransporto a lo que era la mansión de kushina

todas las magas de fiore se habían asombrado en un instante se habían transportado con aquel sujeto a lo que parecia ser una sala mientras que goku quien cargaba al par de mujeres las recostaba en uno de los sillones de la sala.

\- que lugar es este goku-san - dijo irene la cual se veía un poco asombrada del lugar -

\- ahora estamos en el lugar en el cual estoy viviendo por el momento - dijo goku con su típica sonrisa - esperen me un momento - les dijo goku mientras se retiraba de la sala para ir a otro lugar

goku se encontraba caminando por uno de los pasillos de la casa ya que buscaba a su angel, se preguntaran porque no utilizo su teletransportacion, pues porque kushina se lo había prohibido al igual que vados. no obstante con chicas, todo era muy raro, no sabían como actuar en esos momentos, todo había sido tan rápido desde su combate contra rugal. pasaron los minutos y goku por fin regreso acompañado de su angel, vados, la cual solo miraba a las magas del mundo mundo magico.

\- mucho gusto - dijeron todas con una simple pero amable reverencia

\- un gusto conocerlas - dijo vados la cual veía que aun después de su pelea contra rugal, aun su cuerpo tenia varias marcas pequeñas - goku-kun ya me contó lo que les sucedió - dijo vados con un toque de seriedad

\- si - dijo erza la cual junto con todas las de mas magas asintieron - la verdad es por goku-san que seguimos vivas - dijo erza mientras goku se paraba al lado de vados

\- disculpe las molestias vados-sama - hablo wendy la cual estaba mejorando mas gracias a su condicion de dragon slayer - sera posible que nosotras podamos volver a nuestro mundo

\- solo dime vados - dijo vados con una sonrisa simple y cariñosa, pero esta no duro mucho ya que debia serles sincera - la verdad no creo que eso llegue a ser posible por el momento

\- porque dice esos vados-san - hablo lucy la cual no le gustaban mucho esas palabras

\- veran - dijo vados mientras tomaba asiento en uno de los sillones de la sala - goku-kun me contó que les explico lo de los cubos, pero algo muy importante que el no sabia es que - en eso hizo aparecer un pequeña taza de te - cuando una persona o criatura que no sea un dios o un angel, pasa aquella brecha entre los cubos, sus condiciones se ponen muy mal

\- a que te refieres nuestras condiciones estan bien - dijo irene un poco molesta -

\- eso piensan ustedes - en eso vados dio un sorbo a su taza - pero el efecto es tardado, puede que en estos momentos se sientan bien - dijo vados para despues levantarse de su lugar - pueden seguirme por favor - dijo vados saliendo de la habitación junto con goku

\- por favor acompáñenos - dijo goku tratando de mantener un buen ambiente - así podrán ver porque vados-san les dijo esto

dichas las palabras todos salieron de esa habitación dejando acostadas a vice y mature. las chicas junto con vados y goku, caminaban por uno de los pasillos de la mansion hasta llegar aun pasillo sin puertas ni nada, pensaron que tal vez se habían confundido con el camino pero no fue así, vados paso la pared que se encontraba enfrente de ellos para después goku hacer lo mismo, las chicas con un poco de desconfianza atravesaron la pared, al pasar atraves de esa pared se dieron cuenta de lo que estaba enfrente de ellas

\- esas son - dijo erza muy asombrada mientras enfrente de ella se encontraban flotando las ex-caballeros de athena, cada una de ellas se encontraba flotando desnuda en esferas de color dorado

\- que les sucedió - dijo ultear muy asombrada y con un tono de preocupación, por aquellas mujeres

\- son mujeres - dijo vados mientras les daba la espalda a las chicas - y al igual que ustedes ellas llegaron a este mundo - en eso hizo que una de esas esferas se acercara a ellas -

\- ellas pasaron por lo que les dijo vados - hablo goku con un poco de tristeza - se quedaron sin fuerzas de un momento a otro - eso asombro a las chicas, mientras que en goku un pequeño recuerdo paso por su mente, mientras que vados les continuaba explicando las consecuencias a las magas de fiore

* * *

 ** _flashback_**

 ** _unos cuantos minutos antes_**

las guerreras del mundo de los caballeros, se habían desmallado, todas de un momento a otro cayeron sin razón aparente al suelo

\- chicas que les pasa - dijo vados muy asombrada por lo que había visto - "por favor goku, regresa pronto" - pensaba vados, y como si hubiera sido un mandato divino goku apareció

\- hola vados ya regrese... - goku miro muy sorprendido por lo que había pasado - que paso vados

\- no lo se - dijo vados muy preocupada ya que ni ella misma sabia lo que había pasado en el momento - estábamos hablando, y de repente cayeron - decia vados checando los signos vitales de cada una de ellas - goku-kun estan muriendo - dijo muy alarmada, pero trataba de mantener un semblante tranquilo

\- que haremos - dijo goku cargando a una de ellas, para tratar después de inyectarles algo de su ki, pero esto no funciono - maldición mi ki no les mejora

\- "goku" - dijo una pequeña voz en la cabeza de goku, la cual el conoció muy rápido

\- zen-chan?¡ - dijo goku muy sorprendido - donde estas

\- goku-kun que pasa - dijo muy confundida vados por como hablo goku -

\- zen-chan, donde estas - dijo goku el cual rápidamente queria ver a zeno

\- "goku te estoy hablando en tu mente" - contesto zeno mientras goku comprendio sus palabras

\- " ya veo" - dijo goku en su mente - "zen-chan sabes lo que sucede" - dijo muy preocupado goku por ver como las guerreras estaban en el suelo

\- "goku, ellas están apunto de morir" - dijo zeno alertando mucho a goku - "eso pasa cuando un ser normal pasa atravez de los cubos de cosmos dorado"

\- "a que te refieres zen-chan" - pensaba goku muy sorprendido - "ayudame no quiero perderlas" - le dijo goku con una voz triste, ya que el ya habia estado harto de perder a mas gente - " se que son buenas personas" - le dijo goku

\- "goku" - en eso la voz de zeno le susurro un par de minutos

después de su conversación mental, goku sorprendió a vados, ya que este se aproximo a las chicas para después, crear formas con sus manos, en eso un resplandor de muchos colores emergió de sus manos mientras que nuestro protagonista recitaba un pequeño canto que dejo confundida a vados, seguido después de esto las guerreras de athena se cubrieron con esferas de colores para después comenzar a flotar en esa habitación, rápidamente goku hizo una mudra karana (pose de mano del budismo) - con lo cual hizo una habitación distinta a la que estaban.

\- goku que fue lo que hiciste - dijo vados muy asombrada la cual se sorprendió por lo que realizo goku en unos instantes

\- zen-chan me ayudo - dijo goku con una sonrisa mientras se acercaba a una de las esferas - el me explico que los que no son ángeles o dioses supremos, no resisten mucho tiempo el pasar de un cubo a otro - eso sorprendió a vados la cual no sabia de esa información

\- entonces tu creaste esas esferas y este lugar para mantenerlas a salvo - dijo vados mientras se acercaba al pelinegro

\- si - dijo goku con una sonrisa pero esta denotaba tristeza - pero ahora ellas deberán permanecer por un cierto tiempo en estas esferas, dentro de ellas no se cumplen las reglas del tiempo o del espacio - esas palabras las comprendió vados pero ella no dejaba de ver la sonrisa triste de el saijayin - pero lo malo de esto, es que aquellas personas que las han conocido a lo largo de sus vidas les van a olvidar, excepto nosotros, ya que tenemos una superioridad en el aspecto de memoria y poder

 _ **fin del flashback**_

* * *

goku solo veía a la nada mientras ese recuerdo pasaba rápidamente por su mente poniéndolo un poco triste, ya que aunque no les había conocido tanto tiempo, el sentía que eran buenas personas y no se merecían eso, el inconscientemente también se había alejado de las chicas y de vados sorprendiéndoles. la tristeza de goku era pequeña, pero tanto vados como las chicas del mundo mágico se dieron cuenta de eso mismo.

\- chicas - hablo goku dejando de ver la nada y voltear a verlas - por favor, ustedes se ve que son buenas personas - dijo goku mientras se acercaba a ellas - por favor dejen me salvar les

todas las magas se miraron entre si y a la vez miraron a goku, el cual para ellas desprendía un fuerte aura de paz y tranquilidad al igual que muchas preocupación por ellas, lo cual hizo que todas y cada una de ellas se ruborizara. de entre todas salio irene muy decidida ya que sabia lo que ella pensaba también pensaban las demás

\- esta bien goku-san - dijo irene comprendiendo la preocupación de goku - aceptaremos su ayuda -

en eso todas las chicas miraron al saiyan, quien por su parte comenzó a hacer las esferas para cada una de ellas las cuales comenzaron a cerrar sus ojos, sabiendo que estarían dormidas por quien sabe cuanto tiempo. una a una fue entrando en la esfera hasta quedar solo irene quien veía como su hija y sus amigas parecían estar completamente dormidas con una sonrisa que denotaba su paz y su tranquilidad

\- parece que yo soy la ultima - dijo irene mientras veía que goku despidió una lagrima de su ojo sin darse cuenta, esto preocupo mas a irene - le sucede algo goku-san - esto hizo reaccionar a goku el cual se dio cuenta que tenia esa lagrima

\- no, es solo que algo en mi corazón esta punzando - dijo goku el cual tampoco comprendía el porque de su lagrima - vamos entra, antes de que sea tarde irene-chan - le dijo goku sonrojando le un poco a la maga

\- es... esta bien - dijo irene entrando a la esfera mientras entraba a su sueño profundo

ya con eso ultimo terminado goku cayo al suelo muy cansado, lo que preocupo mucho a su angel

\- goku-kun, goku-kun - dijo vados muy preocupada mientras que veia a goku como se tornaba con mucho dolor

\- me duele - dijo goku mientras se agarraba su pecho - mi cuerpo últimamente a esta raro vados, siento como mi fuerza se va - decía goku mientra hacia lo posible por mantenerse de rodillas

\- goku-kun resiste por favor - dijo vados mientras no podia soportar ver en ese estado a su amado - no te mueras

\- vados - hablo goku con mucho dolor - creo que yo también, a pesar de ser un dios mi cuerpo todavía es el de un saiyajin - en eso goku comenzo a tocer un poco de sangre - mi cuerpo necesita ser introducido en una de esas esferas - le dijo goku lo que sorprendió mucho a vados

\- pero que pasara con kushina-san, mikoto-san, tsume-san, tsunade-san, mei-san, shizune-san y los gemelos que le quieren tanto - le dijo vados muy triste - no les pude abandonar, si lo hace sabe que le olvidaran

\- lo se - dijo goku mientras una sonrisa se podía denotar en su rostro - pero siento que es lo mejor, el padre de zeno-sama esta armando un grupo con el cual vencerme, hoy conocí a uno de ellos - dijo goku aun con su sonrisa - mientras este en este espacio, no seré fácilmente detectado y mas si me introduzco en una esfera, por lo cual no podrán causar por un tiempo daño a este mundo - dijo goku que aunque era egoísta de su parte solo salvar este mundo y no otros, sabia que si no lo hacia no podría salvas a los demás por su estado moribundo - no importa que los que me conocieron en este mundo me olviden, haré lo posible por ganarme su confianza una vez mas

-goku-kun - dijo muy sorprendida vados por la determinación de su pareja

\- por favor vados, cuídalas mientras yo este aquí - dijo goku mientras el caía al suelo sin energías mientras que su esfera lo tragaba - por favor - dijo con su ultimo aliento mientras una pequeña sonrisa se había formado en su rostro

\- si goku-kun - dijo vados mientras veía muy triste a su amado en aquella esfera reposando quien sabe por cuanto tiempo, mientras que una pequeña lagrima salia de su ojo derecho - sera mejor que vaya por kagura-san - dijo vados aun triste por ver como su amado ya no le podria dar su amor por quien sabe cuanto tiempo

 _ **CONTINUARA...**_

 _ **HOLA QUE TAL AMIGOS LECTORES, LES AGRADEZCO SUS COMENTARIOS, ENSERIO ME GUSTA MUCHO QUE LES AGRADE MI HISTORIA. LOS QUIERO MUCHO Y PUES CON ESTE ES OTRO CAPITULO MAS PARA ESTA LINDA HISTORIA QUE ESTOY CREANDO, LES MANDO UN FUERTE ABRAZO AL LUGAR EN EL QUE ESTÁN Y SI ESTE CAPITULO LLEGA A LOS 20 COMENTARIOS SUBIERE EL NUEVO CAPITULO. POR FAVOR LES PIDO QUE COMPARTAN MAS Y MAS ESTA HISTORIA ESO ME HARÍA MUY FELIZ Y ME MOTIVARÍA A PUBLICAR MAS SEGUIDO, SIN MAS QUE DECIR LES DESEO UN BUEN DÍA, UNA BUENA TARDE, O UNA BUENA NOCHE, DEPENDIENDO DESDE EL LUGAR EN EL QUE LEAN ESTA HISTORIA. LOS QUIERO MUCHO LECTORES**_


End file.
